Fusion Totale
by low76
Summary: Quand notre Draco national et un certain français, Ryan Cohen, deviennent amis et plus si affinités ...
1. Prologue

**Genre : Romance/Slash**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à JKR. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire et Ryan Cohen.**

**Rating : M**

**Couple: DM/ ??**

**Remarque: Pas vraiment de spoiler car Ryan est un perso inventé.**

**(1) J'utilises la plupart des noms originaux CAD : Drago = Draco, Rogue = Snape, Poudlard= Hogwarts etc ...**

**Fusion Totale****.**

**Prologue :**

**POV Ryan :**

Je suis Ryan, Ryan Cohen. J'habite en Normandie, en France dans un petit orphelinat car mes parents sont morts quand j'avais 3 ans.

Aujourd'hui, le 23 juillet, j'ai 11 ans ! Il est 0h03 et je n'arrive pas à dormir. Comme d'habitude d'ailleurs, je ne dors jamais beaucoup, on m'a dit que j'étais insomniaque mais ce n'est pas grave, je dors la journée en général.

Les autres ne m'aiment pas … Je pense que c'est parce que je suis différent … Je n'ai jamais vraiment su pourquoi, mais aujourd'hui je le saurai !

Ma mère avait laissé une lettre pour moi, avant de mourir de son cancer, dedans elle me disait d'être fort, car ça allait être dur pour moi, à cause de ma différence, elle ne m'a pas dit en quoi j'étais différent mais elle m'avait dit que lorsque j'aurais 11 ans, je recevrai une lettre qui m'expliquerai tout.

J'étais donc très impatient de recevoir cette fameuse lettre. Je restais dans mon lit, à fixer le plafond en attendant que le temps passe, et que je puisse me lever pour démarrer la journée, MA journée !

Mon père était mort peu avant ma mère, un accident du travail. Il travaillait dans un laboratoire d'expériences et, à la suite d'une mauvaise manipulation, tout le labo avait explosé … Faisant 5 morts et 6 blessés graves.

Mes parents étaient beaux, très beaux, je voyais sur les photos que ma mère était blonde, les cheveux bien raides, un visage fin et la peau mate. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux bleus, en amandes. Grande, mince, une silhouette dont j'avais hérité.

Mon père était grand et musclé, cheveux bruns et lisse aussi, les yeux marrons bien rond.

Moi j'avais la silhouette androgyne de ma mère, très mince. Ses yeux bleus, ses traits fins, et sa peau bronzée. Mes cheveux étaient bruns clairs, parsemés ici et là de petites mèches plus claires encore, me retombant devant les yeux.

On disait que j'avais une coupe à la « Zac Efron », ce que je n'appréciais pas beaucoup car je n'aimais pas tellement cet acteur.

Au niveau caractère, j'étais plutôt réservé, calme, et studieux. N'ayant pas beaucoup, voire pas du tout, d'amis, j'avais beaucoup de temps à consacrer à mes livres.

Il m'arrivait souvent de sortir la nuit, aller me promener dans les couloirs, j'étais discret ainsi je ne m'étais jamais fait prendre. J'aimais sortir dans le grand jardin de l'orphelinat, prendre l'air, puisque je ne pouvais pas dormir.

J'essayais de me dépenser en faisant du sport la journée, en espérant que je serai fatigué, et que je pourrai dormir le soir, mais à chaque fois, je n'étais plus fatigué au moment où la nuit tombait.

2h du matin, je me lève et je vais prendre un livre sur mon étagère, Twilight, Fascination.

Une histoire sur une fille qui tombe amoureuse d'un vampire, c'était une fille de ma classe qui en avait parlé en disant que c'était bien.

Je lui avais emprunté pour voir ce que c'était, mais c'était beaucoup trop fleurs bleues pour moi … Mais je m'ennuyais, alors je me mis à le lire.

La fille se faisait attaquer par un autre vampire à la fin, c'était sûrement le moment que j'avais préféré car au moins, il y avait un peu d'action. Il parait qu'il y a 3 autres livres, je ne pense pas que je les lirais … Je lui rendrais celui-là tout à l'heure.

4h du matin, je me tourne et me retourne dans mon lit, j'en ai vraiment marre de cette insomnie !

_Toc-toc_

Je tournai la tête vers la fenêtre d'où venait le bruit. Il y avait un hibou « _un hibou ??!_ » sur le rebord. Il me regardait avec un morceau de papier dans le bec.

Je me levais et allais ouvrir la fenêtre. Il me tendit le papier et je le pris, le hibou ne pris pas la peine de rester plus longtemps, il s'envola et je refermais la fenêtre.

C'était un rouleau de parchemin, scellé avec un insigne rouge et or, composé d'un lion, d'un serpent, d'un aigle et d'un blaireau. « _Hogwarts_ » ? Je ne connais pas …

Je m'assis sur mon lit et déroula le parchemin.

Sous le grand insigne de Hogwarts (1), voici ce qui était écrit :

COLLÈGE HOGWARTS, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE

**Directeur**: Albus Dumbledore (Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin, Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers)

_Cher Mr Cohen,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au Collège Hogwarts. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, cher Mr Cohen, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall, Directrice adjointe_

COLLÈGE HOGWARTS—ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE

Uniforme

Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés:

1) Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal

2) Un chapeau pointu (noir)

3) Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)

4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)

Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève.

Livres et manuels

Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants:

Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1), par Miranda Fauconnette

Histoire de la magie, par Bathilda Tourdesac

Magie théorique, par Adalbert Lasornette

Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, par Emeric G. Changé

Mille herbes et champignons magiques, par Phyllida Augirolle

Potions magiques, par Arsenius Beaulitron

Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques, par Norbert Dragonneau

Forces obscures: comment s'en protéger, par Quentin Jentremble.

Fournitures

1 baguette magique

1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)

1 boite de fioles en verre ou cristal

1 télescope

1 balance en cuivre

Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud.

« _Ecole de sorcellerie ?? C'est ça ma différence ? Je suis un sorcier ? C'est pas possible … Quoique … Non, c'est sûrement une blague de quelqu'un …_ » Je vis alors un petit morceau qui était tombé à côté.

_Cher , sachant que vous n'avez pas été élevé dans l'univers magique, je pense que vous ne croyez pas en cette école, pourtant vous êtes bien un sorcier, et Hagrid, notre garde chasse, ici à Hogwarts, viendra vous voir dans la journée, pour vous aider à faire vos bagages et à venir jusqu'à Londres, il pourra vous expliquer tout ce que vous voudrez savoir._

_A bientôt à Hogwarts,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Est-ce que j'étais vraiment un sorcier ? Moi qui ne croyais pas vraiment en tout ce qui était surnaturel, cela me paraissait vraiment irréel …

Le temps passait vite, et je relisais encore et encore la lettre du collège. Comment je pourrais aller à Londres ? Je n'ai que 11 ans, pas d'argent … Il faudrait que je quitte mes amis ? Ah non, ça c'est pas un problème … et l'orphelinat ne me manquera pas trop je pense.

Et puis Londres est une très belle ville, il se peut que ça soit une bonne chose en faite, ce départ … Mais … C'est l'Angleterre, et je ne parle pas bien l'anglais. Heureusement que j'avais quelques livres d'anglais, pour m'entraîner.

J'étais plongé dans mes pensées et je m'endormis finalement, à 5h.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

C'est une nouvelle fiction que je publierais en même temps que Union Ecarlate.

J'espère que vous aimerez, laissez moi des reviews ;-)

Xoxo

Low76


	2. Chapitre 1 : Hogwarts

**Genre : Romance/Slash**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à JKR. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire et Ryan Cohen.**

**Rating : M**

**Couple: DM/ RC  
**

**Remarque: Pas vraiment de spoiler car Ryan Cohen est un perso inventé.**

**(1) J'utilises la plupart des noms originaux CAD : Drago = Draco, Rogue = Snape, Poudlard= Hogwarts etc ...**

**Chapitre 1 : Hogwarts.**

**POV Ryan.**

7h, j'ouvris les yeux dans la faible lumière qui passait par ma fenêtre.

En me levant je fis tomber sur le sol la lettre de Hogwarts. Je la ramassais et la posais sur mon bureau. Je pris une douche rapide et m'habillais promptement. J'allais prendre mon petit déjeuner dans le réfectoire. Les quelques personnes que je croisais ne me virent même pas.

« _En fin de compte, je ferai bien de partir, personne ne me remarque ici, même pas le jour de mon anniversaire_ … »

Je mangeais un croissant avec du nutella, bus un verre de lait et avalais une petite pêche pas vraiment mûre. Je sortis dans le jardin pour m'allonger dans l'herbe. Il faisait déjà beau et chaud, malgré l'heure pas vraiment tardive.

_Ryan, il y a quelqu'un pour toi…_

Je me levais et suivit la jeune femme qui m'avait appelé.

J'entrais dans la salle des visites, qui était totalement vide, à par un homme gigantesque, avec de longs cheveux noirs et gris et une longue barbe hirsute.

Il était vraiment énorme et je me rendis compte que je le fixais la bouche ouverte lorsqu'il leva la tête vers moi et me parla :

_Oh bonjour Ryan ! Comment tu vas ? Viens t'asseoir. Bon anniversaire !_

…

_Oh oui c'est vrai … tu ne parle pas anglais … Comprenditus ! _murmura t-il_. Tu me comprend là ?_

_Euh, oui …_

_Très bien, c'est un sort que je t'ai lancé pour que tu me comprennes quand je parle anglais. Tu pourras t'en servir à Hogwarts, le temps d'apprendre à bien parler._

_Hum … Donc, j'ai compris que j'étais un sorcier … comment cela se fait-il ?_

_Eh bien, je connaissais tes parents, ils étaient à Hogwarts quand ils étaient jeunes, et après ils ont déménagé ici. Tes parents étaient des sorciers et c'est pour cela que tu l'es aussi. Ne t'en fait pas, tu auras le temps de t'habituer à tout ça. Aujourd'hui, Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il fallait que je t'aide à acheter toutes tes fournitures._

_Oui, il me l'a écris… mais, je n'ai pas du tout d'argent …_

_Oh si tu en as ! A Gringotts la banque des sorciers. J'ai été te chercher un peu d'argent en avance pour qu'on puisse directement aller faire les courses. On va tout acheter aujourd'hui mais tu resteras ici jusqu'au 31 Août. Je reviendrai te chercher pour t'amener à Londres avant que tu prennes le train pour Hogwarts. Je t'expliquerai plus en détail là bas. Il va falloir qu'on transplane pour Londres. Est-ce qu'il y a un endroit ici où on peut aller pour que l'on ne nous voit pas ?_

_Euh … Oui, dans ma chambre._

J'étais scotché ! Trop d'infos d'un coup je pense … Arrivé dans ma chambre, Hagrid me tendit le bras en me prévenant que ça allait être un peu désagréable.

Je me sentis aspiré je ne sais où, j'avais la poitrine oppressée, m'empêchant de respirer et c'était effectivement vraiment très désagréable !

On arriva dans une rue bondée de monde, j'avais la tête qui tournait et je pris quelques instants pour reprendre mes esprits. Des gens, tous habillés en longues robes, noires ou colorées, se promenaient, ou courraient dans la rue énorme.

_Bienvenue au chemin de Traverse ! C'est ici qu'on va acheter tes fournitures, on est dans le monde sorcier de Londres._

_On est à Londres là ??_

_Oui ! On a transplané !_

_C'est génial ici !_

_Oui ! Allé on y va, on terminera par ton animal._

Nous achetâmes un chaudron, des rouleaux de parchemin, des plumes et de l'encre, plusieurs robes de sorciers, des tonnes de manuels scolaire. J'étais vraiment impressionné par tout ce qui était autour de moi, les objets bougeaient tout seul, volaient par-ci par-là.

On alla acheter ma baguette magique. Elle fît des étincelles lorsque je la pris dans ma main, et Ollivander me dit qu'elle était faite en bois de sol pleureur avec un crin de licorne.

Elle était souple et vraiment lisse dans ma main, j'étais tout excité à l'idée d'avoir une baguette, ça prouvait que j'étais un sorcier et que ce n'était pas une mauvaise blague.

On termina par l'animalerie, il y avait des souris, des chats, des crapauds, des hiboux partout.

J'hésitais entre une chouette et un chat, je me dit qu'un chat ne serait pas vraiment pratique en attendant à l'orphelinat alors je me dirigeais vers les chouettes et hiboux.

Il y en avait un, tout noir, avec une tache blanche autour de l'œil droit et avec des reflets bleus pétrole sur les ailes. Il était magnifique et je décidais de le prendre.

Hagrid fît rétrécir tous les paquets et nous re-transplanâmes à l'orphelinat. J'avais à nouveau mal à la tête mais j'étais encore tout euphorique de cette journée et de tous ces achats. Hagrid me souhaita de bonnes vacances et me dit qu'il reviendrait le 31 août.

Je rangeais toutes mes affaires soigneusement dans ma valise, me disant que comme ça, elle serait déjà faite pour dans un mois. Je cachais ma baguette dans son étui, Hagrid m'avait dit que je n'avais pas le droit de l'utiliser … _De toute façon, je ne sais rien faire_ …

La fin des vacances passa extrêmement vite, car j'étais plongé dans mes livres d'anglais. J'espérais ne pas avoir trop de mal à m'habituer à la langue et aux coutumes.

Je savais que la nourriture là-bas n'était pas fameuse …

Le matin du 31, je me réveillais en pleine forme, j'avais bien dormi. Je vérifiais pour la centième fois que ma valise était complète, j'avais vidé ma chambre, tout était emballé. Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre, je voulais déjà y être !

Je posais mes valises dans l'entrée, avec Timmy, mon hibou, dans sa cage, et je partis rêvasser une dernière fois dans le jardin. Personne n'avait fait plus attention à moi qu'avant, même depuis l'annonce officielle de mon départ, personne ne se demandait pourquoi je m'en allais alors que je n'avais que 11ans.

Je me demandais si j'allais avoir plus d'amis à Hogwarts, ou si j'allais toujours être rejeté, pas par ma magie cette fois, mais pour le fait d'être français alors qu'ils seront tous anglais.

_Ryan, c'est l'heure, est là._

_J'arrive !_ Criais-je en me précipitant vers la porte.

Il était là, toujours aussi grand, devant l'encadrement de la porte.

_Bonjour Hagrid !_

_Oh, bonjour Ryan ! Tu es prêt ? Tu as dit au revoir à tous ceux que tu voulais ?_

_Oui ! _Dis-je pour éviter les questions sur mes amis –non amis_-_

_Très bien, alors on y va._

Il prit mes valises comme si elles étaient en plume, il y avait toute ma vie dedans quand même … Un fois la porte refermée, il me tendit son bras, sur lequel je posai ma main en retenant ma respiration –histoire d'être sûr d'avoir de l'air pour tout le trajet.

Nous arrivâmes devant un petit bar-hôtel, le chaudron baveur. Nous entrâmes, Hagrid posa mes valises et me commanda une chambre pour la nuit. Un homme bossu m'accompagna dans ma chambre, posa mes valises et Timmy et me laissa seul.

Demain sera le grand jour, j'irai prendre le train pour Hogwarts !

Je m'endormis rapidement ce qui m'étonna fortement. Peut être que maintenant que je suis un sorcier je n'aurai plus de mal pour dormir !? On verra bien !

-_-_-_-_-_-

POV Draco.

Je suis Draco, le fils unique et héritier de la grande famille Malfoy. Je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter plus amplement, je pense que vous me connaissez tous. Tout le monde connaît les Malfoy !

Aujourd'hui, on est le 1er septembre, et tout à l'heure à 10h je serai dans le Hogwarts express, pour rejoindre l'école de magie.

La semaine dernière, on a été, avec Père, acheter toute mes fournitures, il m'a acheter un hibou Grand duc, gris avec des taches blanches et noires. Et j'ai enfin eu ma première baguette, avec un crin de licorne ! Vous vous rendez compte ? De licorne ! C'est super puissant !

Je suis intérieurement tout fou, ce que vous avez dû remarquer, mais c'est parce que je ne peux pas extérioriser ma joie.

Père me battrait pour ça, alors je ne dis rien, je reste impassible, comme toujours. Il faut que je vous avoue, que malgré tout, j'ai un peu peur … je ne voudrais pas être rejeté, car même si ma famille est respectée, elle est surtout crainte, et les gens ne nous aiment guère.

Père me dit que je n'aurai qu'à me faire respecter, et que tout se passera bien. Il faut que les gens aient peur de moi ! Qu'ils me respectent et me vénèrent. C'est ce que m'a appris mon père, il me l'a rentré dans le crâne à coup de doloris et à coup de fouets.

Peu importe, je me prépare soigneusement, une chemise blanche, un pantalon noir, des chaussures cirées, un petit pull en laine noir, les cheveux bien plaqués en arrière, 2 gouttes d'eau de toilette et je descends dans le salon.

_Je suis prêt mère !_

_Ah Draco, déjà ? Mais il n'est que 8h … Vous ne partez que dans 1h._

_Oui … Puis-je venir lire à vos côtés ?_

_Bien sûr Draco, viens._

Je pris un livre et m'installai à côté de ma mère, sur le canapé. L'heure passa lentement et je sursautai lorsque j'entendis la voix de Père raisonner dans le hall.

_Draco ! On y va. Dit au revoir à ta mère._

_Au revoir mère ! _

_A bientôt Draco, on se voit aux prochaines vacances. Amuses toi bien._ Ajouta –elle doucement pour que mon père n'entende pas.

Elle posa un baiser délicat sur mon front et je rejoignis mon père. Il attrapa mes valises et je pris son bras pour transplaner jusqu'à la gare.

Lorsque la compression de mon thorax disparue, j'ouvris les yeux et nous étions à King Cross. Il posa mes valises sur un chariot et je le poussa jusqu'au mur entre la voie 9 et la voie 10.

Nous passâmes ensemble la barrière sous les yeux des moldus qui ne voyaient décidément rien du tout !

La voie 9 ¾ était bondée de sorciers avec leurs enfants, ils les aidaient à monter dans le train, à ranger leurs valises et leurs disaient au revoir chaleureusement.

Avant de monter dans le train, Père se baissa à mon niveau et il posa une main sur la tête, prenant grand soin de ne pas me décoiffer et me dit :

_Draco, maintenant, tu représentes notre famille à Hogwarts, Je compte sur toi pour continuer à nous faire honneur. Fais toi respecter, craindre s'il le faut. Ne cherche pas à être aimé, l'amour ne mène à rien, et surtout pas à la gloire et au pouvoir. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur ton parrain Severus si tu as le moindre problème, mais je ne pense pas que tu en auras, car tu es un Malfoy, tu es débrouillard. Ne me déçois pas. Au revoir Draco._

_Au revoir Père._ Dis-je en inclinant la tête respectueusement.

Je grimpais dans le train, passait devant un compartiment où un garçon brun était assis tout seul. Je ne mis pas longtemps à trouver mes « amis », mes connaissances plutôt, Pansy, celle qui sera ma fiancée, d'après mon père, Vincent et Grégory, deux armoires à glace avec lesquelles mon père insistait que je reste, car j'étais plutôt frêle comme garçon, tout fin et pas très grand.

Ils étaient en quelques sortes mes gardes du corps. Dans le compartiment il y avait aussi une autre fille Millicent Bulstrode, et deux garçons, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott.

On était tous sûr d'aller à Serpentard, et comme nous étions 5 garçons, nous étions sûr qu'on serait ensemble dans le dortoir.

Le trajet passa très rapidement. On se racontait nos vies, Pansy était blottie contre moi. J'avais oublié à quel point elle était collante … Vincent et Greg mangeaient, pour changer, et rigolaient pour des choses même pas drôles.

Blaise avait l'air très extraverti et Theo plutôt timide, mais ils avaient l'air de déjà se connaître, ce qui les mettait à l'aise. Millicent parlait broutilles avec Pansy.

Nous mîmes nos robes de sorciers lorsque la nuit commença à tomber. L'arrivée était proche ! On le savait. On avait tous vraiment hâte.

Les masques étaient tombés pendant le trajet car nous étions entre nous, mais nous savions bien qu'une fois sortis du compartiment, nous allions devoir nous contrôler.

Le train s'arrêta à la gare de près au lard, une demi-heure plus tard. Nous descendîmes du train et suivîmes cet espèce de gros balourd de géant.

J'aperçus au loin ce rouquin de Weasley. Dire qu'il est de ma famille celui-là, ça me dégoûte rien que d'y penser ! Oh cette fille qui est avec lui, c'est une sang de bourbe, je la sens de là !

Et ce gars, là, cheveux bruns ébouriffés, lunettes, c'est notre super héros, Harry Potter. Ce que je peux pas le voir celui là ! Mon père m'a raconté plein de truc sur lui …

Oh et là-bas, c'est le gars qui était tout seul dans le train, et il est toujours tout seul d'ailleurs … Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir d'amis, ni de s'en être fait pendant le trajet.

Pas très débrouillard celui-là, il sera sûrement à Poufsouffle.

Nous rejoignîmes le château en petite barque. J'étais avec Vinc' et Greg, comme d'habitude, ils ne me lâchent jamais. C'était magnifique, le château était vraiment splendide de nuit.

Je sens que je vais me plaire ici. Père m'a dit que le parc est gigantesque. J'adore rester des heures dehors à ne rien faire. Tout s'annonçait bien, très bien même.

Nous montâmes les grands escaliers et nous entrâmes dans la grande salle, bondée, tous les élèves des autres années étaient assis à leur table. Nous nous plaçâmes autour d'un vieux tabouret et le professeur McGonagall commença la répartition.

Millicent et Vinc' furent envoyés à Serpentard, ainsi que le garçon qui était tout seul, son nom, Ryan Cohen. Il avait l'air vraiment mal à l'aise.

Granger partit à Gryffondor, Goyle à Serpentard, Nott et Moi aussi.

Potter et Weasley, à Gryffondor bien sûr et Pansy et Zabini à Serpentard.

Je m'assis à côté du solitaire, Pansy à mon autre côté et les deux balourds en face de moi.

Je tournais la tête et je vis qu'il ne mangeait pas, il jouait avec sa quiche et ses petits pois mais ne mangeait pas du tout.

_Ce n'est pas cool de jouer avec la nourriture tu sais … et si tu manges pas t'auras faim après_. Lui dis-je sans trop savoir pourquoi.

_Oh … gna … gna gna gna._

Je fronçais les sourcils, qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?!

_Quoi ?_ Demandais-je.

Il ne répondit pas mais me tendit son verre. Je bus une gorgée et il dit :

_Oui je sais, mais je n'ai pas vraiment faim._

_Ah … Pourquoi tu as baragouiné ?_

_Je n'ai pas baragouiné, je suis français. J'ai parlé français. Et la potion, c'est pour comprendre une autre langue que la sienne. Je ne parle pas encore bien anglais alors j'utilise cette potion._

_Je vois … Pourquoi tu es là si tu es français ?_

_Parce que mes parents étaient ici, donc j'étais inscris ici aussi._

_Ah, et c'est qui tes parents ?_

_Ils sont morts…_

_Ah … _

_Mais ça fait longtemps, alors ce n'est pas grave, je peux en parler sans en souffrir. Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom ?_

_Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Ma famille est très connue dans le pays._ Je tendis la main vers lui, et il me la serra timidement. Sa main était chaude par rapport à la mienne toujours froide, elle était douce et fine aussi. Même si je n'étais pas très costaud j'avais l'impression qu'en serrant mes doigts, sa main se briserai dans la mienne.

_Ah … tu es riche, ça se voit._

_Ça se voit ?_

_Oui, tu as des manières et … enfin, ça se voit._

_Hum … Mange, après le repas tu ne pourras plus manger jusqu'à demain._

Il sourit faiblement et commença à manger.

_Tu comprends ce qu'il dit Dray ? Me demanda Pansy._

_Oui, il a une potion pour comprendre l'anglais. Il est français._

_Ah je vois_.

Nous finîmes de manger, la grande salle était plongée dans une atmosphère d'euphorie générale.

* * *

_Dernier chapitre avant 2010 !_

_Bonne année à tous..._

_Low  
_


	3. Chapitre 2 : 1ere soirée

**Genre : Romance/Slash**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à JKR. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire et Ryan Cohen.**

**Rating : M**

**Couple: DM/ ??**

**Remarque: Pas vraiment de spoiler car Ryan est un perso inventé.**

**J'utilises la plupart des noms originaux CAD : Drago = Draco, Rogue = Snape, Poudlard= Hogwarts etc ...**

**Chapitre 2 : 1ere soirée**.

POV Ryan.

On était toujours à table, c'était mon premier repas à Hogwarts, j'étais fatigué, le trajet avait été long, très long et je m'étais ennuyé ferme. J'étais seul dans mon compartiment, avec pour seule compagnie, mon livre d'anglais.

J'étais seul aussi à l'arrivée, mais il y avait ce garçon blond, Malfoy, qui m'avait parlé pendant le repas. Heureusement que Hagrid m'avait donné une potion pour comprendre l'anglais, faite par un prof de l'école apparemment.

Malfoy ne m'avait cependant parlé que très brièvement, il m'avait paru gentil au fond, quoique sa voix fût froide et un peu distante. Sûrement du à sa condition de jeune riche.

Pourquoi m'avait-il parlé ? Je n'en avais aucune idée mais au moins, il ne m'avait pas ignoré, comme les autres.

Les 1er années, suivez votre préfet pour rejoindre vos dortoirs. La voix du directeur résonnait et tout le monde se leva.

- Tu viens avec nous Cohen ? Me demanda Malfoy.

- Oui ; d'accord. Répondis-je en les suivant, lui et ses amis, dans les couloirs du château.

On descendait vers les cachots, la température avait chutée brutalement et je frissonnais.

- Au faite, elle dure combien de temps la potion ?

- 12 heures, comme ça je la prends au réveil et je suis tranquille pour la journée.

- D'accord. Et c'est toi qui l'as faite ?

- Non, c'est un prof d'ici, c'est ce qu'Hagrid m'a dit.

- Ah, le gros balourd … Euh ça doit être Snape.

- Snape ?

- Le prof de potion, qui est aussi mon parrain, Severus Snape. C'est aussi le directeur de notre maison.

- Hum ok. Il fait toujours aussi froid ici ?

- C'est parce qu'il fait nuit. La journée il fait moins frais …

- … C'est l'Angleterre…

- Ça va c'est pas si terrible que ça.

- …

On rentra dans la salle commune, tout en vert et argent, un style noble ancien régnait. La cheminée répandait une douce chaleur, qui me réchauffa rapidement.

La soudaine chaleur fît naître une petite rougeur sur les joues blanches de Malfoy, ça me fît sourire.

Vos dortoirs sont au fond du couloir à gauche, les garçons, à droite les filles. 5 par chambre, et pas de mixité bien entendu, dit le préfet en chef.

- Viens avec moi, Cohen.

Je suivis Malfoy et ses amis. Il y avait deux molosses qui marchaient constamment de chaque côté de lui, comme des gardes du corps.

- Malfoy, on est 6 … Dit l'un d'eux

- Ah tu sais compter Crabbe … Puisque tu nous le fais remarquer si brillamment, tu vas changer de chambre. Décida Malfoy.

- Oh … dit l'autre molosse.

- Si t'es pas contant, tu peux aller avec lui Goyle.

- Oh … Répéta t-il.

- Quel vocabulaire ! Il m'étonnera toujours celui-là. Ironisa le blond lorsque Crabbe et Goyle prirent leur valise et partirent.

- Je peux changer s'ils veulent rester avec toi … Tentais-je.

- Non, tu restes avec moi, tu connais personne, je te garde son mon aile Cohen.

J'avais du mal à m'habituer à l'emploi de mon nom à presque toutes ses phrases.

Il sourit et me poussa dans la chambre.

J'étais contant qu'il veuille m'aider mais je ne voulais pas m'imposer, ils étaient amis après tout, malgré ça, les deux autres garçons paraissent contant du départ des deux idiots.

- Je suis Blaise au fait, Toi c'est Ryan c'est ça ? me dit le jeune garçon noir en me tendant sa main.

- Oui, ravis de te rencontrer Blaise.

Je serrais sa main mais il grimaça.

Avant que j'aie le temps de réagir, je sentis mon flacon glisser de ma poche.

Malfoy l'avait pris, le tendait aux garçons et ils burent.

Le 2eme garçon se présenta, Théodore, je lui serrai la main aussi. Il paraissait aussi timide que moi, ce qui me rassura un peu.

- Je prend le lit du fond cria Malfoy en s'asseyant sur le lit le plus éloigné.

Près de la fenêtre. C'était une fenêtre très en hauteur, juste au niveau du sol à l'extérieur. On était vraiment sous terre.

Je posais mon sac sur le lit à la droite de celui du blond. Théo et Blaise se mirent en face de nous.

La chambre était organisée de façon à ce que 4 lits forment un carré, un 5eme lit était à coté de mon lit, en face de la porte menant à la salle de bain.

C'était des lits à baldaquins, verts et argents, les montures des lits étaient des serpents. Je comprenais mieux le nom de ma maison, Serpentard.

Dans la salle de bain, il y avait une douche avec des parois floues, deux lavabos avec miroirs et des étagères.

Nous rangeâmes toutes nos affaires dans nos armoires respectives et les malles aux pieds des lits.

Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'affaires par rapport aux autres garçons,  
Blaise et Théo installaient des photos et des posters autour de leur lit, mais je remarquais que Malfoy n'avait aucune photo, lui, mais des tonnes et des tonnes de vêtements très classes et très chers, il avait aussi beaucoup de livres.

On pouvait aisément voir tout l'argent qu'il possédait rien qu'en regardant son visage, ses gestes, ses habits.

Tout en lui reflétait sa condition, il était beau aussi, il ne devait pas mal vivre avant d'arriver ici. Je l'enviais un peu pour tout son argent, mais il n'avait pas l'air si heureux que ça, peut être était-il triste de se retrouver ici plutôt que chez lui.

- Ça te manque chez toi ? demandais-je.

Il releva la tête et me regarda avec des grands yeux.

- Hum, non pas vraiment, pourquoi ?

- Euh, je ne sais pas, tu as l'air triste.

- Non, mais c'est la 1ere fois que je suis loin de chez moi. Je suis rarement allé quelque part sans mes parents. Toi, ça te manque la France ?

- Pas vraiment non plus. J'étais seul là bas, ici je ne le suis pas, et puis, je n'avais rien qui me retenait.

- Tu n'avais pas d'amis ?

- Hum … Non. Je baissais la tête trouvant que le sol était devenu intéressant tout d'un coup…

POV Draco.

Il baissa la tête quand je lui demandais s'il avait des amis en France.

D'habitude j'appréciais quand les gens baissaient les yeux devant moi, mais en le voyant si triste j'eus l'envie bizarre de lui remonter le moral à ce petit nouveau.

- Tu sais, tu n'as pas à voir honte. C'est eux qui étaient nuls. C'est des moldus, faut pas trop leur en demander.

- Des moldus ? Ah oui, des « pas sorciers ».

- Oui. Ils sont nuls les moldus, c'est pas une perte de ne pas être amis avec eux. Personnellement je ne les aime pas, je les trouve totalement inutiles.

- Euh oui, possible.

- T'es un sang pur toi n'est-ce pas ?

- Un sang pur ? Je ne sais pas …

- Tu ne sais pas ? Enfin, t'es à Serpentard, tu es sang pur, c'est presque sûr.

- Euh, oui sûrement, si tu le dis.

- Tu apprendras à les reconnaître, les autres.

- Les autres ?

- Oui, ceux qui ne sont pas purs, comme toi et moi. Il y a les moldus, les sangs de bourbe et les sangs mêlés. Autant les sangs mêlés je les supporte parce qu'il ont un peu de sang pur mais les autres, ils me dégoûtent …

- Pourquoi ? C'est si important le sang ?

- C'est comme ça. Si tu as le sang pur, tu es supérieur, plus noble et plus haut dans la hiérarchie. Les autres sont inférieurs à nous. C'est ce qu'on m'a appris.

- Et comment on sait si on est un sang pur ?

- C'est simple. Si dans tes ancêtres il n'y a aucun moldus, tu es sang pur. Les sangs de bourbes sont ceux qui sont nés de parents moldus. Les sangs mêlés sont ceux qui ont un ou plusieurs moldus dans leur famille.

- Et à Serpentard, il n'y à que des sangs purs ?

- Oui, quasiment.

- Mes parents étaient tous les deux des sorciers donc je suis sang pur c'est ça ?

- Il faudra qu'on demande à quelqu'un si tes parents sont des sangs purs. Tu as bien dit qu'ils étaient étudiants ici ?

- Oui.

- Donc Dumbledore doit les connaître, on lui demandera si tu veux.

- D'accord.

Il bailla en s'étirant.

- Tu veux dormir ? Demandais-je.

- Je ne dors pas … Enfin que très peu.

- Ah tu es insomniaque ? Moi aussi ! Si tu veux on peut aller se promener dehors.

- Oh oui ! J'adore traîner dehors.

J'attrapais sa main et le tirai hors du dortoir. Discrètement on sortit par le portrait. Je tenais toujours sa main, sans savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs. Ma main avait attraper la sienne toute seule.

- Hum hum … Racla une voix derrière nous.

Ryan se figea et lâcha ma main.

- Bonsoir Severus dis-je confiant.

- Bonsoir Draco. Que faites vous ici ?

Je me retournais vers lui et Ryan fît de même il avait les yeux écarquillés et il tremblait un peu.

- On voulait prendre un peu l'air. Tu sais que je suis insomniaque …

- Ce n'est pas une raison Draco, tu sais qu'il y a un couvre feu, et que vous avez interdiction de sortir de la salle commune après 22h30.

- Oh … S'il te plait … Juste ce soir, on ne dira à personne que tu nous as vu.

- Non, allé, rentrez, vous pouvez rester dans la salle commune et ne pas dormir si vous voulez mais vous ne pouvez pas sortir dehors.

- Roh ! T'es pas drôle Sev' !

- Draco, je te rappel qu'ici je suis ton professeur, alors tu évites de m'appeler par mon prénom, par mon surnom et aussi de me tutoyer.

- Tu me tutoies et tu m'appelles par mon prénom aussi.

- D'accord , allez vous coucher maintenant.

- Bien PROFESSEUR. Bonne nuit PROFESSEUR.

J'insistais bien sur ce mot maintenant. Il sourit et nous fît rentrer de nouveau dans la salle commune. On s'assit à côté dans un canapé. C'est plus confortable que ça n'en à l'air.

Il regardait les flammes danser dans l'âtre et moi je le regardais. Il avait des traits très fins et il paraissait vraiment fragile, un peu comme moi d'ailleurs. Mais moi, j'ai des « gardes du corps », lui non, je me disais qu'il fallait le protéger, comme on me protège moi.

Quoique, il ne devait pas attirer autant d'ennuis que moi, il était plutôt calme.

Severus entra dans la salle commune, je détournais la tête.

- Prenez ça messieurs. C'est une potion pour aider à dormir. Vous aurez besoin de sommeil pour pouvoir suivre les cours.

- J'ai une autre potion à prendre, je peux mélanger les deux ?

- C'est celle pour l'anglais ? oui vous pouvez les mélanger.

- D'accord…

- Au faite Se … Professeur, vous connaissiez ses parents ?

- Cohen c'est ça ? Oui, ils étaient ici en même temps que moi. Votre père à Serpentard et votre mère à Serdaigle, un couple étonnant.

- C'était des sangs purs ? ajoutais-je

- M. Malfoy, vous faites toujours aussi attention à vos relations ? Est-ce si important de savoir s'il est pur ?

- Euh …

- Rassurez vous, Ils étaient tous les deux des sangs purs. Et vous le saviez, j'en suis sûr.

- Comment je pouvais le savoir ?

- Je sais que vous le … Sentez, quand un sang pur est dans le coin. Vous saviez que je ne l'étais pas.

- Vous ne l'êtes pas ? Demanda Ryan

- Non, je suis un sang mêlé. Mais j'ai les mêmes idéologies que les sangs purs. C'est pour cela que je suis respecté, sinon personne ne me respecterait.

- Je vois…

- Bon, prenez votre potion et allez vous coucher les garçons. Demain sera une longue journée.

- Oui … Bonne nuit Professeur. Répondit-il

Severus sortit dans un mouvement de cape qui lui est propre. Il a tellement de classe mon cher parrain, mystérieux.

- Il prend aussi de la potion pour me comprendre ?

- Non, il parle français, et il est legillimens, c'est-à-dire qu'il peut lire dans la tête des gens.

- Ah …

- On va se coucher ? Il ne faut pas qu'on fasse de bruit.

Je me levais et le tirais vers la chambre. Sa main était froide cette fois

- Tu as froid ? demandais-je

- Euh … Non ça va.

Il retira sa main et s'assit sur son lit.

On était dans le noir complet et on essayait de ne pas réveiller Blaise et Théo. Je retirais mes affaires et me couchait en caleçon.

Il se changea aussi rapidement et bût 3 gouttes de la potion avant de me la tendre.

Elle était amère, vraiment pas bonne mais, je plongeais directement dans un sommeil sans rêves.


	4. Chapitre 3 : 1er jour

**Genre : Romance/Slash**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à JKR. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire et Ryan Cohen.**

**Rating : M**

**Couple: DM/ ??**

**Remarque: Pas vraiment de spoiler car Ryan est un perso inventé.**

**J'utilises la plupart des noms originaux CAD : Drago = Draco, Rogue = Snape, Poudlard= Hogwarts etc ...**

**Chapitre 3 : 1****er**** jour.**

POV Draco :

Je fus réveillé par Blaise qui s'agitait pour savoir comment il allait s'habiller.

Théo lui disait qu'on devait mettre un uniforme donc que la question ne se posait même pas.

Pour ma part, je sortais doucement du brouillard dans lequel m'avait laissé cette douce nuit réparatrice. Drôlement efficace cette potion.

Je me redressais dans mon lit en me frottant doucement les yeux. En regardant à ma droite, je vis qu'effectivement la potion était efficace.

Ryan dormait à poings fermés, littéralement, je me demandais bien comment il faisait pour serrer les poings aussi fort sans se réveiller lui-même. Il avait la tête entre les bras et en position fœtale. Mignon à voir.

- Oh salut Malfoy, bien dormi ? Lança Blaise en remarquant mon réveil.

- Plutôt bien, et toi ?

- Super ! Comme un bébé !

Un vrai bout entrain ce gars, même au réveil ! Je sens qu'il me mettra de bonne humeur, tant qu'il ne me réveille pas tous les jours avec ses cris.

- Il faut le réveiller ? demanda Théo en regardant Ryan toujours profondément endormi.

- Vous êtes tous les deux prêt ?

- Non je dois encore utiliser la salle de bain. Ajouta rapidement Blaise.

- Ok, fini avec et on le réveillera quand il pourra aller se doucher.

Je me levais pour préparer les affaires que j'allai mettre pour la journée. J'eus aussi le temps de faire mon sac de cours avant que Blaise ne sorte de la salle de bain.

Je me rapprochais du lit de Ryan.

- Eh Ryan, il est l'heure de se lever. Dis-je très doucement en le bougeant légèrement.

Je tenais à ce que personne ne m'entende parler gentiment … Pas bon pour la réputation que je me devais de me faire.

Il grogna en remuant.

- Aller, t'as le temps de ma douche pour sortir du coltard. On t'attend pour monter manger.

Je pris une douche rapide et m'habillais. En enfilant ma chemise blanche je remarquais que j'avais des espèces de petits points noirs à l'arrière de mon épaule. Pensant à des saletés je frottais et grattais pour les enlever mais le seul résultat fût les rougeurs sur ma peau blanche.

Je laissais tomber et boutonnais ma chemise en sortant de la salle de bain.

Ryan était assis en tailleur sur son lit, ses vêtements sur les genoux, il écoutait ce que disait les garçons. Apparemment il avait déjà pris sa potion car il ne semblait pas avoir de mal à les comprendre.

J'attrapais le flacon posé sur la table de nuit de Ryan et but une gorgée puis je dis :

- Bien dormi Cohen ?

- Oh, euh ouais, pas mal la potion du professeur Snape.

- Oui, il fait des potions miracles ! Tu vas te doucher avant qu'on monte ?

- Oui j'y vais !

Il courut à la salle de bain mais je réalisais que je ne m'étais pas coiffé.

- Euh, Cohen, ça te gène si je me coiffe en même temps que tu prends ta douche ?

- Euh …

- T'inquiètes la douche est floue et j'en ai pas pour longtemps.

- Oui, d'accord.

Je rentrais et fermais la porte derrière moi.

Je pris mon peigne et commençais à me coiffer. Non mais quel con cet épi ! Va t'en de là ! Malgré mes coups de peigne il ne voulait pas s'aplatir. Je pris donc de la gomme pour les cheveux et la chauffais un peu sur les doigts.

Un petit peu sur l'épi, et Hop, tout est parfait.

Je remis le col de ma chemise bien en place et sorti de la salle de bain.

Ryan sortit lui aussi quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux dans tous les sens.

- C'est bon on peut y aller … Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre.

- Ce n'est rien ! Aller moi j'ai faim ! Dit Blaise en ce précipitant hors de la salle commune.

La grande salle était pleine de monde et on dut s'asseoir tout au bout de la table des Serpentards.

On mangea notre petit déjeuner, Crabe et Goyle arrivèrent toujours endormis.

- Salut Malfoy !

- Goyle …

- J'ai trop faim !

- Oh moi aussi ! Grogna Crabe.

- Ça ne change pas de d'habitude … dis-je.

Ils se goinfrèrent comme les porcs qu'ils sont, Pansy vint me coller, pour changer, Blaise et Théo rigolaient et Ryan n'avait pas l'air d'avoir faim, il jouait distraitement avec ses oeufs brouillés.

Et moi, je regardais autour de moi. Tout le monde avait l'air de monde humeur, à croire qu'ils avaient envie d'aller travailler. Personnellement je grimaçais quand Mc Gonagall, la principale adjointe, nous distribua nos emplois du temps.

Aujourd'hui, lundi, on commençait avec deux heures de potions, Cool ! Puis deux heures d'histoire de la magie. L'après midi on avait cours de vol et on terminait à 15h30.

Un gros bémol, on commençait à 8heures tous les jours …

Je regardais à nouveau autour de moi.

Crabe et Goyle mangeaient toujours, à se demander comment ils faisaient pour faire entrer tant de nourriture dans leurs corps, Pansy avait une moue dégoûtée sur le visage, Blaise et Théo se demandaient ce qu'ils feraient à 15h30, visiter le château, le parc, ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Ryan semblait mal à l'aise.

Il n'est jamais bien lui ? Peut être avait il peur de ne pas comprendre les cours, non, il avait sa potion … Sûrement son pays qui lui manquait, malgré ses dires.

Je me détournais et retombais sur le visage de Pansy.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a princesse ?

Et oui, princesse, je suis un gentleman avant tout. Et puis, mon père m'a dit qu'il fallait que je lui fasse plaisir, puisqu'elle sera ma fiancée. Je savais qu'elle aimait que je l'appelle princesse, ça la faisait rougir et elle se sentait importante à mes yeux. Ce qui n'était pas totalement vrai. Bref, elle me répondit :

- Ce qu'il y a ??! On a cours avec les Griffondors en potions et en vol !

- Oh, non ! Pff

- Je n'ai pas envie de me coltiner ses idiots !

- Je te rassure Pansy, moi non plus !

- Ah oui, en plus, il y a ton cher cousin !

- Merci, c'est gentil de me le rappeler …

Je levais la tête vers la table des Griffondors. Mon cher cousin, se goinfrait, comme d'habitude, il se serrait bien entendu avec les deux balourds … Il avait l'air de bien s'amuser avec le héros et la sang de bourbe. Pas étonnant, au moins avec le héros il se ferait peut être remarquer, et c'est vrai qu'il ne pouvait que bien s'entendre avec la sang de bourbe, elle est si proche des moldus.

Pff lui et sa famille de traîtres ! Comment peuvent ils être si irrespectueux de leur sang ? Sûrement une histoire d'éducation … Éducation de pauvres, c'est pas leur faute s'ils n'ont pas d'argent, quoique …

Bref, ce n'est pas la peine de s'attarder sur eux ! Je me demande bien qui je vais pouvoir les maltraiter.

Ah il à l'air idiot le petit gros à côté de Potter. Enfin, idiot, c'est un Griffondor, mais encore plus idiot que la normale.

- Quelqu'un sait comme il s'appelle le petit gros là bas ? Avec Potter.

- C'est le fils Londubat.

- Londubat ? n'est-ce pas le couple avec lequel ma tante s'est amusée ?

- Si, ils sont toujours à Ste mangouste.

- Ah ma cher tante … Dommage qu'elle soit à Azkaban, je m'amusais bien avec elle avant.

- Bellatrix c'est ça ?

- Oui …

- Il faut peut être qu'on y aille, on va être en retard en potions sinon.

- Snape ne me dira rien, mais tu as raison, on va y aller.

Je me levais.

POV Ryan :

Des œufs au petit déjeuné ? Non mais quelle idée …

J'avais seulement envie de croissants …

Du lard, des œufs, des patates, ce n'était pas du tout appétissant !

J'avais bien dormi mais maintenant, je sentais que la journée allait être longue.

Je jouais avec ces choses immondes dans mon assiette en laissant aller mes pensées.

Premièrement, les gens des autres tables ont l'air de bien s'amuser, mais ceux de la notre, ils avaient tous l'air abattus, je comprenais qu'ils ne voulaient pas aller travailler, mais c'était sûrement aussi le cas des autres pourtant, les serpentards ne respiraient pas la joie de vivre comme les autres tables …

Deuxièmement, Malfoy, il m'intriguait ce garçon. Hier soir il était gentil, il m'avait même pris la main pour qu'on sorte dans le parc. Lui aussi est insomniaque, et il a l'air de vouloir m'aider à m'intégrer.

Pourtant ce matin, il à changé, il m'a murmuré doucement pour me réveiller mais quand j'avais ouvert les yeux, il m'avait appeler par mon nom de famille, et il avait été un peu rêche. Et puis là, même si je n'écoutes pas vraiment, j'entends qu'il veut embêter un gars d'une autre table. Je ne sais pas de qui il parle, mais je ne trouve pas ça gentil de vouloir l'embêter sans raison.

Il a parlé d'un cousin à lui, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne l'aime pas vraiment … Et les Griffondors non plus, il ne les aime pas. Ils ne doivent pas êtres des sangs purs pour qu'il les déteste autant.

Je ne comprend pas vraiment ses idées, bien que je n'apprécies pas forcément les moldus, eux qui m'ont toujours ignoré, je pense que les ignorer à mon tour est suffisant, pas besoin de chercher des ennuis …

Les gens ici sont bizarres quand même …

Je ne sais si je préfère être ignoré tout le temps ou seulement une fois sur deux. C'est gênant comme attitude.

Les autres se lèvent, il doit être l'heure d'aller en cours. J'ai l'impression d'être un petit chien qui les suit partout.

Pourtant je me lève, et je les suis, sans avoir rien mangé. Tant pis, je mangerai ce midi.

On redescend aux cachots, le froid me glace de nouveau. J'aime pas le froid … tant pis, je me couvrirai plus à l'avenir.

On récupère nos sacs dans la chambre en passant par un petit brossage de dents.

Le retour dans les couloirs me glaça encore plus. Je n'aime vraiment pas le froid…

Quelques mètres seulement séparent notre salle commune de la salle de potions.

Tout le monde parle, je n'écoute plus rien.

Des bruits de pas se font entendre au loin, et par l'agitation qui commence chez les serpentards, je devine l'arrivée des griffondors.

La porte de la salle s'ouvre brutalement sur un professeur Snape apparemment de mauvaise humeur. Peut être est-ce normale … On verra bien.

Les serpentards assis aux premiers rangs, et les Griffondors au fond.

J'étais assis à coté de Draco mais il ne me parla pas. Il écoutait religieusement Snape qui déblatérait d'une voix morne le programme de toute l'année.

Il interrogea Harry Potter à propos de, je ne sais quoi … Mais apparemment il ne savait pas plus que moi de quoi le professeur lui parlait.

La façon dont Snape parlait me glaçait littéralement, il faisait vraiment peur en fait …

Je commençais à comprendre comment il faisait pour se faire respecter et craindre en étant un sang mêlé.

J'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait tuer n'importe quoi rien qu'avec son regard.

Je me concentrais sur mon parchemin et écrivais les grandes lignes du programme.

Les cours suivants passèrent de la même manière, les profs annonçaient le programme de l'année et moi, je suivais les autres comme un petit chien.

Je me faisais pitié à moi-même à agir comme ça, mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ? Le château est immense, je me serais perdu en moins de deux …

Enfin 15h30 arriva et nous sortîmes dans le parc. Ils discutaient tous joyeusement, heureux que la 1ere journée soit enfin terminée.

- Ça ne va pas ? me demanda une voix distante, mais pas tant que ça.

- Oh … Euh, si ça va…

- Je ne te crois pas. Tu as été dans la lune toute la journée.

- Vous étiez tous occupés alors je n'ai pas voulu déranger en m'incrustant dans les conversations.

- Tu aurais pu tu sais, tu aurais dû même …

- Tu ne m'as pas parlé non plus, alors je n'osais pas…

- Je ne t'es pas parler parce que je pensais que tu voulais être tranquille, je veux dire, personnellement quand je ne parle pas c'est que je veux être tranquille, alors si quelqu'un ne parle pas je pars du fait qu'il ne veut pas qu'on le dérange non plus.

- Ah … Euh non, c'était pas ça pour moi. Je n'aime pas déranger.

- Tu ne déranges pas, si c'était le cas on t'aurait envoyer balader depuis longtemps.

- Ah …

- Mais à part ça, c'est parce que ton pays te manque que tu as l'air si triste ?

- Non, enfin, je ne sais pas. Je ne me sens pas vraiment dans mon élément. Tout est si, différent …

- C'est normal, tu as toujours vécu avec des moldus. Il fît une moue dégoûtée. Nous on est plus … Plus classe, riche, puissant enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Oui … Mais moi je ne suis pas, classe, riche et puissant comme tu dis.

- Si, la classe ça s'apprend, et je peux t'aider. Riche, je ne sais pas, j'ai pas vu ton compte en banque et puissant tu l'es, tu es un sang pur, les sangs purs sont toujours puissants.

- Si tu le dis … Il n'empêche que je ne me sens pas aussi à l'aise que vous tous.

- Eh mais c'est normal ! Tu viens d'arriver dans le monde magique, nous on y est depuis toujours. Tu t'y habitueras tu verras. Et je viens de te le dire, je peux t'aider à agir comme un vrai sang pur.

- D'accord.

Il me fit un petit sourire et me proposa d'aller nous promener un peu dans le reste du parc.

Je me levais en guise d'acceptation.

- Tu faisais quoi en France ? Demanda t-il

- Rien de spécial, j'allais à l'école, je lisais et je restais dans le jardin de l'orphelinat.

- Ah ouais, c'est vrai que chez les moldus vous allez à l'école.

- Pourquoi vous n'y allez pas ?

- Non, Poudlard est notre 1ère et seule école.

- Et comment vous faites pour apprendre à lire, écrire etc …

- Bah c'est nos parents qui le font. Enfin dans mon cas c'était ma tante et mon parrain qui l'ont fait.

- Ton parrain, le professeur Snape ?

- Oui. Il m'a appris à maîtriser ma magie dès qu'elle s'est révélée. Et ma tante m'apprenait avec ma mère à lire et écrire.

- Et ton père ?

- Mon père a ses affaires. C'est plus important que moi. Il n'a pas de temps à perdre.

- Il travail dans quoi ?

- Il travail au ministère de la magie. Dans un cercle très fermé.

- Ah …

- Et ta mère, elle ne travaille pas ?

- Non, elle reste à la maison.

- T'es fils unique alors ?

- Oui. Encore heureux, je ne compte pas partager ma fortune.

- Oui, t'as raison …

Un grand blanc s'installa.

- Et toi ? Ils faisaient quoi ?

- Ma mère s'occupait de moi et mon père travaillait dans un laboratoire.

- Et ils sont morts de quoi ?

- …

- …

- Euh … Mon père d'un accident à son labo, une explosion, et ma mère d'un cancer.

- Ah ok.

- Euh, t'as dit que tu pouvais m'apprendre à être un sang pur. Tu vas m'apprendre quoi exactement ?

- Ah, il y a du boulot mais, ta posture, ta façon de parler, de te comporter, ta façon d'agir, les coutumes de base et autres petits détails.

- D'accord … Mais je ne veux pas changer complètement de personnalité …

- Hum … Je vois … ça va pas être facile … Après si tu veux pas changé, tu fais comme tu veux. Mais il faut surtout que t'apprennes à te faire respecter. Si tu ne veux pas te faire craindre, il faut au moins travailler le respect.

- Ok

- Bon, tout d'abord, tu dois te sentir supérieur. Tu ne dois le respect qu'aux autres sangs purs, tant qu'ils sont, plus vieux, plus riches, plus puissants que toi. Les autres, ne valent rien. Tu ne dois jamais baisser le regard devant des inférieurs.

- D'accord.

- Tu dois garder la tête haute, tout le temps. Regarde comment je suis et fais pareil, tu devrais pouvoir y arriver sans trop de mal.

- D'accord …

- On retourne avec les autres ?

- D'accord. Tu sais, c'est bizarre … Quand on est pas avec les autres tu me parles sans problème mais quand il y a les autres tu changes d'attitude…

- C'est normal. Quand on est tout les deux je me sens plus à l'aise. Avec les autres je dois garder mon masque de sang pur.

- Et pourquoi pas devant moi ?

- Parce que tu ne me jugeras pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Les autres te jugent ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est comme ça. Tout le monde juge tout le monde. C'est une façon de pouvoir être le meilleur tout le temps. On cherche toujours les points faibles des autres, pour s'en servir.

- Même entre amis ?

- Oui, on ne peut faire confiance à personne. Jamais.

- Oh …

- N'ai pas peur pour autant. Je sais que dans le monde dans lequel on vit, les apparences sont indispensables. C'est une protection en quelques sortes. Tu sais qu'on est en pleine guerre ? Les Aurors contre les Mangemorts, ma famille fait partie des mangemorts, et bien que je n'approuve pas leurs méthodes, je n'ai pas trop le choix de suivre. Il y a des espions partout. Je sais qu'il y en a de notre coté mais je ne sais pas qui. Enfin bref, il faut se méfier de tout le monde.

- Ah …

- Je peux t'aider. Et tu peux me faire confiance. Je sais que ce que je dis est contradictoire mais tu peux me croire, je ne te ferais aucun mal. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je sais que tu es différents, et je sais pas, j'ai envie de te protéger.

- Euh … Merci.

- Ah, je te fais peur maintenant, oublie si tu veux.

- Je te fais confiance. Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi, mais tu es le seul qui ne me fait pas peur.

- Ah, merci.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents et on retrouva les autres.

Pansy sauta au cou de Draco, et sans savoir pourquoi, elle m'avait énervé.

Il avait déjà remit son masque et j'avais hâte d'être au soir pour qu'on puisse parler à nouveau que tous les deux.

Ils discutaient tous à nouveau mais cette fois Draco essayait de me mettre dans les conversations. J'eus quand même du mal car ils parlaient Quidditch …

Un sport très important chez les sorciers apparemment. Comme je n'y connaissais rien, Blaise commença à m'expliquer les règles du jeu tandis que Draco et Théo parlaient de leur équipe favorite.

Il me paraissait vraiment gentil ce Blaise. Peut être qu'avec le temps on pourrait être ami.

Je souris à cette idée et Blaise me sourit en retour sans trop savoir pourquoi. Seulement un sourire sincère qui me mit du baume au cœur.

Le temps se mit à passer beaucoup plus vite, comme par hasard.

L'heure du dîner sonna. Enfin, sonna est un bien grand mot. C'était plutôt les deux balourds qui nous avaient rappelé sans faute que le dîner allait bientôt être servi et qu'ils commençaient à avoir faim.

Y avait-il un moment de la journée où ils n'avaient pas faim ?

Bon, je me moque du monde, j'avoue que là tout de suite, je meurs de faim. Sauf que moi, contrairement à eux, je n'avais pas mangé ce matin et que très peu ce midi.

Sur le chemin vers le château je continuais de parler avec Blaise. Il se confia à moi, me disant qu'il vivait seul avec sa mère depuis bientôt 10 ans et qu'il était malheureux de ne pas avoir une présence paternelle constante.

Il me fît parler de moi aussi. Lui disant que je n'avais pas non plus de présence paternelle. Mais qu'au moins il avait sa mère et qu'il devait en profiter. Il avait acquiescé avec un sourire.

C'est en arrivant à table que je me rendis compte que Draco me regardait. Il souriait à peine, mais son regard reflétait ce qu'il pensait. Il semblait content que je me sois « décoincé ».

Je lui souris à mon tour et continuais de parler avec Blaise.

Draco fût, pendant tout le repas, sous les assauts constants de Pansy.

Elle n'avait pas l'air méchante, mais surtout très, très collante.

À ce demander comment Draco réussissait à garder son calme.

C'est ce que je lui demandais dans un souffle alors que Pansy se jetait sur son dessert.

- C'est pas de sa faute, et puis, j'ai l'habitude je crois. M'avait-il répondu avec un petit sourire en coin.

Le dîner se termina et on partit vers notre salle commune.

C'est sur les canapés en cuir noir, et devant le feu que l'on passa la soirée, à rire comme des fous.

Je me sentais vraiment à l'aise maintenant, merci Blaise !

Il était vraiment dévergondé et je l'en remerciais intérieurement.

Bientôt Théo, qui était aussi timide que moi, partit aussi dans des délires avec nous.

Vers 20h30, Crabe, Goyle et les deux filles partirent se coucher. Nous laissant tous les 4 seuls dans la salle.

Théo était assis sur un fauteuil, les pieds vers le feu. Blaise assit par terre, le dos contre le fauteuil de Théo. Draco avachi nonchalamment sur le canapé, les jambes repliées et moi, le dos contre les jambes de Draco.

On rigola, on discuta de sujets plus au moins sérieux, plutôt moins que plus d'ailleurs mais peu importe. On était vraiment bien tous les 4.

Je sentais que tout s'améliorait et que je me plairai ici finalement.

Vers minuit Blaise et Théo partirent se coucher, bien fatigués de cette longue journée, et nous restâmes seuls, Draco et moi avachis sur le canapé.

- Alors, bilan de ta 1ère journée en tant que sorcier ? Lâcha Draco.

- Début un peu difficile, mais finalement, très bien ! Depuis cette aprèm ça s'est drôlement amélioré.

- J'ai vu ça. Tu as eu un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles toute la soirée.

- Ça c'est sûr !

- Ça fait plaisir à voir ! Je ne veux plus jamais revoir la tête toute triste et déprimée que j'ai vue pendant la journée. Je ne veux plus voir sur ton visage que cet immense sourire !

Il fît un clin d'œil et j'acquiesçai avec plaisir.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu les connais les autres ?

- Pansy, depuis qu'on est né. Nos pères nous ont promis… Mais j'espère qu'on pourra l'éviter, bien que Pansy soit folle de moi.

Il soupira légèrement et repris

- Crabe et Goyle, on se connaît presque depuis toujours aussi. Mon père a toujours voulu que j'ai une protection, et donc comme il connaissait leurs pères, il me les a fourré dans les pattes … Et Millicent, Blaise et Théo, je les ai connus dans le train pour venir ici. J'avais déjà entendu parlé de la mère Zabini et du père Nott mais je ne les avait jamais rencontré.

- Et pourquoi tu espères ne pas te marier avec Pansy ? Elle est un peu collante mais bon, si elle t'aime …

- Elle m'aime pour mon nom et mon argent avant tout. Enfin peut être qu'elle m'aime bien pour moi, mais j'en doute. Et puis, elle ne m'intéresse absolument pas …

- Pourquoi ?

- Euh … C'est pas mon genre on va dire.

Il voulait apparemment de pas s'appesantir sur le sujet alors je laissais tomber.

- Tu veux sortir ce soir ? demanda t-il. Cela me confirma qu'il voulait effectivement changer de sujet.

- Hum … Je ne sais pas … La journée à été longue, on pourrait aller dormir ? On sortira demain, promis.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil et il hocha la tête positivement.

C'est en silence que l'on rejoignit la chambre, qu'on se déshabilla pour n'être plus qu'en caleçon et qu'on bu 3 gouttes de la potions de sommeil.

Je me demandais si le lendemain, tout se passerait aussi bien ou si l'euphorie du premier jour serait retombée.

Mes craintes s'effacèrent doucement lorsque je me concentrais sur les 3 respirations calmes et constantes et que je sombrais à mon tour dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

**Désolé, pour le moment je ne sais pas si c'est très motivant ... C'est le début, faut que les choses se mettent en place ... La suite va devenir plus intéressante ou du moins, plus mouvementée !**

**X**

**Low**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Animagus

**Genre : Romance/Slash**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à JKR. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire et Ryan Cohen.**

**Rating : M**

**Couple: DM/ RC**

**Remarque: Pas vraiment de spoiler car Ryan est un perso inventé. J'utilise la plupart des noms originaux CAD : Drago = Draco, Rogue = Snape, Poudlard= Hogwarts etc ...**

**Chapitre 4 : Animagus**

POV Ryan.

Alors que la veille je m'étais éveillé au son de la voix de Draco, ce matin, j'eus droit à un réveil plus … Brutal.

Comment qualifié autrement un réveil, quand il est dû à un Blaise Zabini en très grande forme qui sautait sur les lits pour réveiller toute la chambrée, et communiquer par la même occasion sa bonne humeur.

Pour ma part, il avait réussit son coup, pour la simple et bonne raison que les craintes de la veille au soir s'avéraient totalement fausses.

Théo avait lui aussi l'air de bonne humeur, ce qui n'était pas le cas mais alors pas le cas du tout de notre petit ronchon de service, j'ai nommé, le seul et l'unique, Draco Malfoy.

Il ronchonnait, emmitouflé dans sa couette, la tête sous l'oreiller espérant ainsi ne plus entendre Blaise, ce fût sans succès car ça motivait Blaise à faire encore plus de bruit.

Personnellement j'étais mort de rire sur mon lit à le voir s'agiter comme ça. Une vraie pile électrique !

Par conte je commençais à me dire que si Draco faisait la tête toute la journée, ça allait être beaucoup moins drôle, alors je me levai et je montai à genou sur le lit de Draco.

Me mettant à califourchon sur lui, j'approchais ma tête doucement et souleva un peu l'oreiller de façon à découvrir sa joue.

Je posai un petit bisou sur sa joue en murmurant

_- Debout petit Dragon, il est l'heure de se lever … C'est ça comme réveil que tu veux_ ? ajoutais-je en posant un nouveau bisou sur sa joue.

_- Grumrff _

_- Ah je ne connais pas cette langue … Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

_- Ça veux dire oui je crois_ marmonna t-il en enlevant l'oreiller et en se redressant.

Il se frotta les yeux comme un bébé et en voyant que j'étais toujours assis sur lui il me dit

_- Bien dormi toi ?_

_- Absolument !_

_- Je suis confortable ?_

_- Absolument !_

Il me tira la langue et je me levais de sur ses jambes.

Pendant ce temps, Blaise et Théo étaient déjà prêts à monter manger.

_- Bon les zamoureux, c'est pas le tout mais on vous attends là_ ! Lança Blaise toujours bien amusé.

_- C'est de ta faute Zabini, fallait pas me réveiller comme ça ! _Répliqua Draco.

_- Ah bah si t'es pas content, c'est Ryan qui viendra te réveiller maintenant._

_- Je préfère ses réveils à lui, c'est sûr._

_- Humhum, je n'en doute pas une seconde._

Il fit un clin d'œil tandis que Draco le fusilla du regard.

J'allais me doucher rapidement et je me coiffais en même temps que Draco se douchait, histoire de pas perdre de temps comme le dit si bien Blaise, toujours surexcité dans la chambre.

_- Ce soir on essaye de sortir dans le parc_ ? me proposa Draco en sortant de la douche, une serviette autour de ses hanches.

_- Ouais ! ça serait bien. Allé habille toi vite, Blaise ne va plus tenir longtemps …_

Je sortis de la salle de bain et Baise me sauta dessus.

_- C'est bon, on peut y aller ?????!!!_

_- Draco s'habille et on y va._ Essayais-je de dire alors que Blaise m'écrasait de tout son poids.

_- Roh, les autres jours il faudra le réveiller plus tôt. Je n'ai pas envi de l'attendre tous les jours._

_- Oh t'inquiètes pas, tu prendras l'habitude._

Je lui tirais la langue et il rigola de plus belle.

Quelques minutes plus tard Draco sortit enfin de la salle de bain.

Cette fois il n'avait pas mis ses cheveux en arrière totalement mais il avait laissé deux mèches retomber sur le coté de son visage, faisant ressortir, par leur blancheur, l'argent de ses yeux.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour y aller ?_ Lâcha t-il avec un sourire en coin.

_- Bah toi pauvre idiot_, lança Blaise dans un éclat de rire.

On monta à la grande salle. Il n'y avait pas grand monde ce matin, mais Pansy et Millicent étaient déjà à la table. Pansy s'éclaira d'un grand sourire lorsqu'elle vit Draco s'approcher et elle lui sauta dans les bras.

_- Comment vas, princesse ?_

_- Super ! Et toi ?_

_- Très bien. On a quoi aujourd'hui ?_

_- Cours de métamorphose, 2h, DCFM 2h, soins aux créatures magiques cet aprem et 1 heure de botanique._

_- Ah … Après midi pourrie en faite … _

_- Tu l'as dit bouffi !_ Ajouta Blaise.

_- Tu es vraiment de super humeur toi aujourd'hui _Dis-je en souriant.

_- Totalement !_

_- Ça va peut être te refroidir si je te dis que tous les cours sont avec les griffondors._

_- Quoi ?!_ S'exclamèrent Draco et Blaise d'une même voix. _Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Pff sale journée !_

_- Sauf si un Griffon se fait manger par une plante._ Tenta Goyle qui ne se prit qu'un regard meurtrier de la part du blond.

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi les Griffondors les énervaient autant, mais je m'en moquais un peu, il fallait l'avouer.

Blaise et Draco étant un peu- beaucoup- en rogne contre les Griffondors, je parlais avec Théo. Il ne semblait pas partagé la haine des deux autres envers les rouges et ors mais il ne les appréciait pas non plus.

Comme moi, ça ne lui importait que très peu. On discuta un peu avec Millicent, qui malgré son physique disgracieux, était vraiment une fille adorable. Un petit peu garçon manqué, mais gentille quand même.

On partit dans les couloirs à la recherche de la salle de métamorphose. Le chemin à suivre était devenu évident lorsque l'on entendit brailler un peu plus loin.

Effectivement, les griffondors étaient comme un troupeau de vaches, un troupeau très, très bruyant.

Ils s'agitaient, criaient comme des malades.

_- La retenue ils ne connaissent pas ?_ Cracha Draco avec dédain.

_- J'ai pas l'impression … _Confirma Pansy.

Ils avaient un rictus semblable sur le visage l'un et l'autre tandis qu'ils observaient les pitres de l'autre classe.

C'est avec un grand bonheur que je vis McGonagall ouvrir la porte et demander le silence d'une voix forte.

Le silence vint directement, et on entra dans la salle.

Contrairement à la veille, c'était les griffondors devant, et nous au fond de la classe.

Le cours fut intéressant, on parlait des animagus, ces êtres qui pouvaient se transformer en animal. La prof elle-même en était une, un chat.

_- Comment le sait-on quand on l'est_ ? Demanda un élève au premier rang.

_- On le sait quand on s'est déjà transformé … Mais il arrive qu'on ne s'en rende pas compte. Par exemple, il peut arriver qu'un animagi se transforme pendant la nuit et donc qu'à son réveil, il ne s'en rappelle plus. Un moyen de le savoir est quand on se réveille avec les draps déchirés ou la chambre massacrée._

Je levais la main, elle me fit un signe de tête pour m'interroger.

_- Un jour je m'étais réveillé et tous mes meubles étaient griffés … On m'avait dit qu'il y avait sûrement un animal qui était rentré dans ma chambre._

_- Vous pensez être animagi ? monsieur …_

_- Cohen. Je ne sais pas … C'est possible ?_

_- Peut être, votre père l'était si je me souviens bien._

Je me mis à sourire et elle proposa de me voir après le cours pour en parler.

Draco me lança un regard étonné, ainsi que les autres.

Je restais à la fin du cours en disant aux autres que je les rejoindrai au cours suivant.

_- Donc , vous pensez être animagi … Il est vrai que votre père l'était, donc ça serai possible …_

_- Comment puis-je vérifier ?_

_- Je peux vous faire faire un test. Maintenant ?_

_- D'accord._

Elle me demanda de fermer les yeux et de me vider la tête complètement.

_- Revelitus, animagus …_ Murmura t-elle.

Je me sentis vibrer de l'intérieur, mes jambes se raccourcirent et je sentis mes mains se poser au sol.

Les yeux toujours fermés en sentant une forte odeur de poussière, de vieux bois et un parfum à la vanille que je devinais être celui de McGonagall.

_- Ouvrez les yeux maintenant._

J'ouvris les yeux sur les chevilles de McGo … _Ses chevilles ?!_ Je tournais la tête et vis que j'étais près, très près du sol. En regardant mes pieds je vis des pattes, deux pattes, l'une noire, et l'autre blanche.

J'avais un museau et j'arrivais à bouger mes oreilles, chacun dans un sens différent, c'était très drôle. Je sentais aussi ma queue s'agiter derrière moi alors je me retournais pour essayer de l'attraper. Je m'amusais comme un fou à tourner en rond quand une ampoule s'alluma dans ma tête.

Une nouvelle odeur, une odeur très alléchante. Je me tournais brusquement vers la source de cette odeur et je découvris un chat, un chat tigré juste devant mon nez. Je m'approchais pour le humer quand j'entendis résonner dans ma tête.

_- N'essayez même pas de me renifler , ou ça va mal tourner …_

_- Professeur ?_ pensais-je

_- Oui … Sous notre forme animale on peut parler par télépathie._

_- Woua c'est cool ! Comment je fais pour redevenir humain ? sauf votre respect je pense que je vais vous sauter dessus …_

_- En effet, on va éviter. Pensez très fort à votre forme humaine et normalement ça devrait marcher. Sinon je lancerai un sort._

Elle réapparut en tant que femme en quelques secondes.

Je me concentrais alors sur ma forme humaine et sentis mes mains se décoller du sol, mes jambes s'allonger et mon museau s'enfoncer dans mon visage. Quand je rouvris les yeux j'étais de nouveau humain.

Je souriais de toutes mes dents.

_- Whoaw je suis un chien !! _

_- Oui, un golden retriever couleur sable pour être exacte. Mais vous êtes encore un chiot pour l'instant. Vous ne serez un chien adulte qu'au moment de votre majorité magique, c'est-à-dire à 16 ans._

_- Cool ! Oh, et, désolé pour ma réaction … Je ne pouvais pas vraiment contrôler mon instinct._

_- Il n'y a pas de mal. Vous apprendrez bien vite à contrôler vos instincts animaux et à penser comme un humain._

_- Cool ! Ah désolé, il faut que je file en cours. La récréation ne devrait pas tarder à finir._

_- Vous avez raison._

_- Euh … Où est la salle de DCFM s'il vous plait ?_

_- Au 3eme étage._

_- Merci professeur !_

_- Pas de quoi. Vous pourrez repasser pour que je vous explique comment vous transformer aisément. Et il faudra qu'on prenne rendez-vous avec le ministère pour vous faire enregistrer. C'est obligatoire._

_- D'accord. Au revoir professeur._

Je m'élançais dans le couloir et montais au 3ème étage pour chercher la salle de DCFM.

POV Draco

_- Il est long vous trouvez pas ? _

Blaise tournait en rond depuis le début de la récréation.

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas, que veux-tu qu'il lui arrive ?_

_- Bah … Je sais pas._

_- Exactement, alors calmes toi. _

Quelques Griffondors étaient déjà là aussi et je préférais éviter de nous donner en spectacle.

Mes efforts furent vains lorsque Ryan arriva en courant dans le couloir et me sauta dessus. Littéralement.

_- J'suis un chien, j'suis un chien !!_ Criait-il en me relâchant.

_- Oh Cohen, LA RETENUE, tu ne connais pas non plus ? On dirait ces idiots de Griffondors_ m'énervais-je.

_- Oh … _

Ryan baissa la tête.-

_- Ne baisse les yeux que devant quelqu'un qui n'hésiterais pas à te tuer* ! Tu ne baisse pas les yeux devant moi, t'es un sang pur oui ou merde !_

_- Oh calme toi Malfoy ! Laisse le un peu, il a le droit d'être content non ?!_ Grogna Blaise.

_- Un sang pur ne se donne pas en spectacle comme ça !_

_- Bah qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive mon chou ? _

_- Oh toi Pansy, lâches moi ! Je lui apprend la vie c'est tout. Il a accepté mes leçons alors j'enseigne, ça c'est la base de l'éducation pour se tenir en société._

_- Oui Malfoy on sait, on est sang pur aussi, on a aussi cette éducation, mais laisse le être content ! Il a le droit. Allé viens Ryan, on va s'assoir._

_- Euh Draco … ?_

_- Quoi Nott ?!_

_- Calmes toi … Tu te donnes aussi en spectacle …_

_- Oui tu as raison. On y va Théo ?_

_- Oui … Je préfère quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom._ Ajouta t-il dans un sourire.

_- Je me suis laissé emporter … Tu sais, il ne sait rien à propos de la façon dont on vit, nous sangs purs, alors j'essaye de lui apprendre. Mais moi je n'ai pas appris d'une douce façon, alors je ne sais pas trop comment faire …_

_- 1ère règle, ne lui cris pas dessus. Ça ne fera que mettre Blaise en rogne._

_- Oui, ça j'avais vu … Je ferai plus attention …_

_- Aller c'est rien, ça va vite être oublier, fais seulement plus attention maintenant._

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule pour m'encourager à m'assoir à côté de Ryan. Il sentait bien que j'hésitais …

Si il me faisait la gueule ? Oh merde … Il faut que je m'excuse … O.o Un Malfoy ne s'excuse pas … oh puis merde, normalement un Malfoy n'a pas d'ami, j'ai cassé cette règle alors je vais m'excuser …

_- Ry' …_ tentais-je doucement en m'asseyant à son côté.

- … Il tourna simplement la tête vers moi, les yeux humides, trop humides à mon goût.

_- Je … Je suis désolé de m'être laissé emporter … Je ne voulais pas te crier dessus, j'ai un peu de mal à t'apprendre correctement puisque moi j'ai été élever dans la crainte et la douleur, enfin bref c'est pas le sujet … Je suis désolé, j'ai pas envie que tu me fasse la tête pour ça, ni que tu sois triste … Souviens toi hier, j'ai dis que je ne voulais plus voir une expression triste sur ton visage …_

_- Je t'en veux pas … Seulement, j'ai eu peur. J'ai cru que tu allais me frapper …_

_- Oh non ! Jamais, jamais je ne te frapperai ! Ne repenses jamais ça ! … S'il te plait …_

J'étais effrayé par ses paroles, _le frapper ? Jamais !_ J'étais aussi effrayé par moi, s'il avait eu cette impression c'est que j'avais vraiment dû m'énerver … Oh merde, je lui ai fait peur …

Il hocha la tête positivement et me sourit timidement.

_- Eh Blaise_, Ajoutais-je dans la direction de celui-ci.

_- Quoi ?!_

_- Je suis désolé de m'être emporté … Je voulais pas, t'avais raison, il a tout à fait le droit d'être content. Tu m'excuses ?_

_- Bon d'accord, mais je te promet, si tu t'énerve encore une fois contre lui, je te met un pain dans la figure._

_- D'accord._

Il sourit et je le lui rendis bien.

Ah tout s'arrange, c'est fou comme des excuses peuvent être efficaces.

_- Alors, tu es un chien ?_ glissais-je à Ryan.

Il releva la tête avec un grand sourire

_- Oui ! Un golden retriever sable !_

_- Cool ! Comment tu l'as su ? Tu t'es transformé ?_

_- Oui ! Mc Gonagall m'a lancé un sort pour me transformer, et j'ai failli lui sauter dessus quand elle s'est transformée aussi. Elle sent drôlement bon en chat !_

_- Hum, évite les détails de ce genre,_ ajoutais-je dégoûté.

_- Ce n'est qu'un avis de chien après tout. Tous les chats doivent sentir bon comme ça je penses._

_- Possible._

_- Bonj…Bonjour à … à toussss … Je… Je sss…suis le p…pr…professeur … Q…Quirell._

Oh, un sombre idiot bafouilleur comme prof de défense … Super !

_- Il a vraiment l'air d'un idiot …_ Murmurait Blaise.

_- Tu as absolument raison !_ Confirmais-je.

Il avait l'air d'avoir retrouver sa bonne humeur et j'en fus grandement soulagé.

Il semblait plutôt protecteur avec Ryan, ce qui m'énervait légèrement –beaucoup- C'est à moi de le protéger. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée, je le sais c'est tout.

La journée se passa bien. On rigolait à nouveau tous ensemble, Pansy me collait, s'attirant des regards noirs de la part de Ryan, mais personne ne s'en rendait compte, sauf moi. Pourquoi la regarde t-il comme ça ? Aucune idée, mais ça n'est pas pour me déplaire.

Il semblait faire attention à moi autant que je le faisais avec lui.

Plutôt sympathique dirais-je.

Après de longues heures interminables à partager notre air avec ses idiots de rouges et ors, le cours de botanique prit fin.

On remontait vers le château, vers la salle commune pour nous et vers le bureau de McGo pour Ryan.

Ce n'est qu'une heure et demie plus tard qu'il fit son entrée –très remarquée- dans la salle commune.

Tous les 3 avachis dans les fauteuils, nous nous relevâmes pour observer Ryan.

_- Tu nous montres ??_ S'excitait Blaise.

_- Oui !!! On veut voir !!_

_- D'accord les gars. Juste 2 minutes que je me concentre._

Il avait fermé les yeux et se concentrait.

Il se mit à trembler, ce qui m'inquiéta légèrement.

Puis ses jambes se changèrent en pattes, son dos se cambra, il tomba au sol.

Son visage s'allongea, une queue lui poussa et la peau devint poils.

Au bout d'à peine 1 minute, là où se tenait Ryan, se tenait un magnifique Golden sable avec la patte avant droite noire et une oreille aussi noire.

Il n'était encore qu'un chiot mais il était vraiment adooooorable ! Les poils mi-longs, de grands yeux ronds, remplis de malice, un museau frétillant, et la gueule ouverte, laissant retomber une langue rose entre des petites dents blanches et pointues.

Il nous regardait, guettant nos réactions et Blaise s'écria.

_- Oh c'que t'es beau !!! Viens là !_

Il tapota ses jambes et Ryan sauta dessus et lui lécha le visage.

Il fit de même avec Théo, les faisant rire à la mort.

Il se faisait caresser aussi par les filles qui entrèrent dans la salle, attirées par le bruit.

Une fois d'euphorie calmée, il s'approcha de moi et me regarda.

Je lui fis un sourire et il grimpa sur moi, m'allongeant de tout mon long sur le canapé pour me faire une toilette intégrale du visage.

Je rigolais à mon tour, faisant rire les autres au passage, je me sentais super bien !

Ryan stoppa ses léchouilles et se coucha sur moi, la tête sur ses pattes avant.

Les discussions reprirent leur cours tandis que je laissais mes mains vagabonder dans ses poils soyeux. Il respirait d'une façon qui laissait transparaître son bien être.

_- À qui est ce chien ?!_ s'écria une voix doucereuse et froide.

_- Ce n'est pas un chien. C'est Ryan, professeur._ Répondis-je.

_- Quoi ? Cohen ?_

_- Oui, Ryan, reviens._

Il sauta au sol et se concentra.

La transformation inverse commença et il se retrouva, humain à nouveau.

_- Oh je vois … Vous êtes animagi … êtes-vous recensé ?_

_- J'ai pris rendez-vous avec le professeur McGonagall au ministère, professeur._

_- Très bien. Si vous pouviez éviter de vous transformer dans la salle commune. Vous êtes autorisé dans le parc mais pas dans l'enceinte du château._

_- D'accord professeur, je ne savais pas, je ne recommencerai pas …_

_- Bien, et rhabillez-vous convenablement._

Avant qu'il ne remette sa chemise correctement j'eus le temps d'apercevoir des traces noirs sur son épaule.

On dirait les mêmes que moi … qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Il faudra que je regarde de plus près.

_- Eh Ryan ! Comment tu veux qu'on t'appelle sous ta forme animagi ?_ Questionna Théo.

_- Hum … Je sais pas, à vous de voir …_

_- Trésor ? _

_- Oh si c'est ti pas mignon … Le grand Malfoy a trouvé « trésor » !_ Me taquina Blaise.

_- J'aime bien moi._ Dit Ryan.

_- Moi aussi_ .ajouta Théo.

_- Et voilà, va pour Trésor !_

La voix de Goyle retenti dans la salle suivit de celle de son acolyte.

_- C'est bientôt l'heure de manger !_

_- Ouais ! J'ai faim moi !_

_- Encore ?! Vous la mettez où toute cette nourriture ? Ah non, c'est bon j'ai compris._ Ajoutais-je en regardant leurs ventres tirés sur les boutons de leur chemise.

Blaise et Ryan éclatèrent de rire tandis que Théo se retenait pour ne pas paraître méchant et moi je les regardais s'empourprer.

_- Moi je vais prendre ma douche ! Comme ça vous aurez pas à m'attendre demain._

_- Oh quelle bonne idée Draco ! C'est gentil pour moi !_

_- De rien Blaise. Mais tu n'as pas intérêt à me réveiller !_

_- Non, non, c'est Ryan qui te réveille maintenant !_

Je sentis une petite rougeur naître sur mes joues alors je tournais les talons et allais prendre mes affaires dans la chambre.

Je fis couler de l'eau brûlante, rougissant ma peau trop blanche, gonflant mes veines, agitant mon sang dans celles-ci.

J'ai toujours aimé l'eau chaude, elle me détend, décontracte tous mes muscles. L'humidité me bousille le cerveau et je me sens flotter, comme si j'étais drogué. Drogué par la chaleur et l'humidité, je vacille légèrement et me retiens à la paroi de douche.

Je me savonne pour me réveiller, je fais mousser le savon, j'aime voir la mousse glisser sur mon corps, retraçant mes muscles nouvellement formés, tomber sur le sol avant d'être emporter dans les canalisations.

Une fois bien propre et totalement saoul de l'odeur de mon shampoing, parfum léger et délicat, sombre mais raffiné, comme moi, je sors de la douche avec une serviette sur les hanches.

Je me peigne devant le miroir et me tourne pour voir les marques de mon épaule.

Ce qui était la veille des points, sont désormais des morceaux de ligne se rejoignant par endroits. Je n'arrive pas encore à distinguer la forme réelle mais je devine que c'est un tatouage magique. Le genre de tatouage qui arrive tout seul et qui ne s'enlève pas.

Demain, je ferai des recherches sur ça. Je suis d'autant plus intrigué que Ryan semble avoir exactement le même que moi, et au même stade d'avancement.

Je m'habille d'un pantalon de toile noir, d'une chemise blanche en soie et de ma robe de sorcier. Je laisse ma cravate pendre de chaque côté de mon cou sans prendre la peine de l'attacher complètement.

J'aime cet aspect soigné débraillé. Avec deux mèches de cheveux encadrant mon visage fin, je trouve que ça fait ressortir mes yeux. 1 pschitt' d'eau de toilette, assorti au shampoing, ne surtout pas mélangé plusieurs parfums, c'est la pire erreur à faire.

Je suis parfait, comme d'habitude, alors je sors de la salle de bain.

Les garçons sont assis sur le lit de Théo et ils discutent.

Bien évidemment, ils se retournent pour me regarder et esquissent un sourire.

_- On peut y aller, messieurs._ Annonçais-je.

C'est d'un même pas que nous arrivâmes dans la grande salle. La plupart des filles présentes se retournaient sur notre passage, m'arrachant un petit sourire satisfait.

Théo et Ryan semblaient mal à l'aise face à tous ces regards mais Blaise lui, semblait s'en amuser.

Je jubilais intérieurement, j'aime me faire remarquer dans ces conditions, pas comme ce matin dans le couloir, mais tout en classe et volubilité, la tête haute, le regard fier, tel un Malfoy, un vrai.

_- Eh bien, quelle entrée _. remarqua Severus.

_- Merci bien professeur._

_- Vous ressemblez de plus en plus à votre père._

_- Oh …_

_- Dans le bon sens du terme je vous rassure. Démarche fière et droite._

_- Comme il convient à quelqu'un de mon rang, Severus._

_- Tout à fait Draco. Eh bien, je vous laisse._

Il tourna les talons dans un effet de cape somptueux. J'adore quand il fait ça, comme un fantôme noir.

On mangea tranquillement, s'empiffra pour certains … et Ryan me tira par le bras alors qu'on repartait en direction des cachots.

_- Viens dehors avec moi ! J'ai envie de courir ! S'il te plaiiiiiit !!_

Il sautillait comme un bébé et je ne pus résister à sa petite bouille.

_- D'accord. Les gars, on vous rejoint avant le couvre feu._

_- Merci Drayyy !!!_

Il me tenait toujours le bras et m'emporta en courant dans le parc.

Il se transforma en ce petit chiot mignon comme tout et se mit à courir dans tous les sens, à sauter, déraper. Je m'étais assis le dos contre un arbre et je le regardais.

Vraiment tout fou mais tellement craquant ! Une petite boule de poils agitée, il était plein d'énergie, je devais avoir un sourire niai sur le visage, totalement attendri.

Il s'arrêta un peu plus loin et se mit à renifler des plantes, très drôle.

Il fit volte face d'un coup et se précipita sur moi.

_- Oh non ! N'essaye même pas de me sauter dessus Trésor …_

_- Ruummm._

_- Et ne m'amadoue pas avec tes couinements …_

Il me regardait, la tête penchée sur le côté, il avait ses yeux bleus naturels.

Il plia les pattes avants, et le postérieur en l'air il remuait la queue frénétiquement, il voulait jouer. Maintenant sa langue pendait de sa gueule et il sautillait sur place.

_- Désolé Trésor … Je suis fatigué ce soir …_

_- Rrmmm _

_- Oui je sais que tu as envie de jouer mais j'ai plus d'énergie et puis c'est bientôt l'heure du couvre feu._

_- Rrrmmmmm !_

_- Pas de comédie, ça ne sert a rien avec moi …_

_- Rrmm …_

Il vint vers moi doucement et se coucha sur mes jambes, la tête près de mon ventre. Je lui caressais la tête et il laissait échapper des grognements de bien être.

Je sentais ses battements de cœur rapides sur ma cuisse et sa respiration rapide.

_- On y va Ry' ?_

_- Rrmm…_

_- Allé on va se coucher._

Il se leva, s'étira en grognant, et repris sa forme humaine.

_- T'es content ? T'as bien couru maintenant t'es autant crevé que moi._

_- Ouais ! Mais c'était génial ! Une sensation de liberté immense ! Whoaw !_

_- J'imagine … Tu m'aideras à découvrir mon animagus aussi ? On pourra tout les deux se transformer comme ça._

_- Ouais pas de problème !_

_- T'es vraiment trop adorable sous ton animagus !_

_- Merciii, tu veux dire que comme ça je ne le suis pas ?_ Il fit sa petite moue craquante, comment je peux résister à ça moi ?!

_- Mais si tu l'es toujours !_

Il fit un sourire à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et nous rentrâmes à la salle commune.

Malgré l'heure pas si tardive, la journée avait été épuisante et tous les autres étaient déjà couchés.

Sans bruit nous nous mîmes en caleçon pour dormir et malgré la faible lumière qui régnait dans la pièce je pus voir que le tatouage de Ryan avait évolué, quelques traits se rejoignaient déjà, formant des petits arcs de cercle vers le haut.

Discrètement je regardais le mien, il en était exactement à la même évolution, j'étais vraiment intrigué par ça. Ça accentuait encore plus mon envie de faire des recherches dessus le lendemain.

_- Demain je vais au ministère avec McGonagall, pour me faire répertorier. _Murmura Ryan.

_- D'accord. Tu me réveilles demain ?_

_- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas laisser Blaise te martyriser._

_- Merci Ry', Bonne nuit._

Je lui fis un clin d'œil, je sais qu'il l'avait vu car il sourit et s'emmitoufla dans sa couette.

_- Bonne nuit Draco._

Je m'endormis rapidement. Merci petite potion chérie pour le sommeil, que ferais-je sans toi ? Je serais tout moche avec des cernes sous les yeux ! Oh merci potion !!

* * *

***J'ai emprunté cette phrase à Aldudenie dans « ne me parlez pas d'ange » car je la trouvais superbe et qu'elle montrait bien ce que je voulait faire passer comme idée. Je la remercie donc pour cette phrase.**

**Avis ? Reviews ?**

**X**

**Low**


	6. Tatouages

**Genre : Romance/Slash**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à JKR. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire et Ryan Cohen.**

**Rating : M**

**Couple: DM/ RC**

**Remarque: Pas vraiment de spoiler car Ryan est un perso inventé. J'utilise la plupart des noms originaux CAD : Drago = Draco, Rogue = Snape, Poudlard= Hogwarts etc ...**

**Chapitre 5 : Tatouage.**

POV Draco.

Dans mon sommeil je revoyais ce petit chien jouer comme un fou dans le parc, j'entendais ses petits grognement de plaisir sur mes genoux.

J'étais maintenant dans la phase de demi-sommeil, celle où tu sais que tu dors mais que tu sais aussi qu'il va bientôt être l'heure de te réveiller … La dure réalité des choses … Pourquoi ne pas hiberner pendant 6 mois ? J'aimerais bien moi dormir la moitié de l'année !

Mais notre corps ne pourrait pas tenir 6 mois sans manger … Dommage.

Oh … une main douce se pose sur ma joue, je souris.

Elle caresse mes cheveux, je frisonne.

Une voix me murmure des choses, je n'entends pas, je veux rester dans cet état de béatitude absolue.

Ah ça y est, j'entends.

_- Allé mon petit dragon, il faut se lever … Blaise va pas aimer si tu te lève pas …_

_- M'en fou de Blaise …_ Grognais-je

_- Ah t'es réveillé ! Debout mon dragounet …_

_- Oh Ry' !! C'est quoi ce surnom merdique ?!_

_- Désolé Dray … C'est mignon, comme toi !_

_- Non, un Malfoy n'est pas MIGNON … Il est fantastique, splendide, géniale, riche, beau, tout ce que tu veux, mais pas mignon …_

_- D'accord d'accord … si tu veux … mais t'es mignon quand même._

J'essayais de l'attraper pour le bloquer contre moi jusqu'à ce qu'il retire sa remarque, ou qu'il ne puisse plus respirer mais il était mieux réveillé que moi et il réussit à m'échapper.

_- Ah loupé ! Lèves toi ! je vais me laver. On ne t'attendra pas !_

_- Mouais …_

Il partit, sautillant, vers la salle de bain. Je me redressais sur mon lit.

_- Salut les gars_, lançais-je enfin.

_- Salut Draco ! Vous êtes rentrés tard hier ?_

_- Non, mais vous étiez déjà tous couchés._

_- Ouais, on était rincé !_

_- Nous aussi ! Trésor a courut comme un dingue pendant près d'une heure ! J'en pouvais plus !_

_- Tu m'étonnes ! Il est plein d'énergie ce gars ! Presque plus que moi !_

_- Oh non Blaise, je t'assure, il n'est pas pire que toi ! Il n'y a pas pire que toi !_

_- Merci mon cher, je le prends tel un compliment !_

_- Mais de rien mon ami, le plaisir est pour moi !_

_- Bon les aristos, c'est pas le tout mais Draco n'est toujours pas prêt … _Nous coupa Théo.

_- Ouais t'as raison, j'y vais._

J'attrapais des affaires propres et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. J'entendais l'eau coulée, il était encore sous la douche.

_- Ry', ça te gène si je rentre me changer ?_

_- Non vas y c'est bon._

Je rentrais et refermais la porte.

Ryan était en effet sous la douche. On n'y voyait rien tellement il y avait de buée.

_- Tu la mets super chaude l'eau Ry'_ Constatais-je

_- Ouais, j'adore ça._

_- Je comprends, je fais pareil, je ne savais pas que d'autres aussi aimait l'eau brûlante._

_- Ouais j'aime bien, et après je finis par un coup d'eau glacée histoire de remettre la circulation sanguine normale. C'est mauvais l'eau chaude._

_- Ah ouais … ?_

_- Yep._

_- Je ferai plus attention alors._

Je m'étais changé rapidement tout en parlant et j'essuyais désormais la glace pour pouvoir me coiffer. Ryan sortit de la douche avec son habituelle serviette autour des hanches et il s'habilla lentement.

Je regardais à nouveau la marque sur son épaule et me lançais-je.

_- C'est quoi les marques que tu as sur l'épaule ?_

_- Ah ça … Je ne sais pas … C'est apparu en arrivant ici. Je ne sais pas d'où ça vient._

_- C'est un tatouage non ?_

_- Peut être, c'est venu tout seul en tous cas._

_- Hum … Je t'attends dans la chambre._

Je sortis et je vis Blaise et Théo intrigués devant une boule verte.

_- C'est quoi ?_

_- On sait pas … C'est marqué Hollywood dessus … _

_- Vous avez trouvé ça où ?_

_- Par terre à côté du lit de Ryan. _

_- Ryan ?!_ Criais-je.

Il sortit de la salle de bain, coiffé, habillé, prêt à partir.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _

_- C'est quoi ? _Demanda Théo en lui montrant la boule verte.

_- Des chewing-gums._

_- ??_

_- C'est comme des bonbons sauf que tu mâches mais tu n'avales pas …_

_- C'est nul de pas avalé_ Dis-je. Je rougis en me rendant compte du double sens de la phrase …

_- Si tu le dis … _Se moqua Ryan.

_- Bref … On y va ?_ Tentais-je.

On monta à la grande salle, comme d'habitude, Ryan et moi au milieu, Blaise et Théo à côté de nous.

Vers la fin du petit déjeuner, où Pansy, Millicent, Greg et Vinc' nous avaient rejoint, McGonagall avança vers nous.

_- Bonjour ._

_- Bonjour professeur._ Répondit-il poliment.

_- Si vous avez terminé, nous pouvons y aller._

_- Oui. J'ai fini._

Il sorti un « chewing-gum » de sa boite qu'il mangea et nous lança.

_- Je vous retrouve plus tard !_

Avec un sourire et un clin d'œil, il quitta la salle avec la directrice des Gyffons.

Je laissais les autres pour mes recherches à la bibliothèque.

Livres sur les tatouages magiques, tatouages instinctifs, liens par tatouages identiques. Je cherchais un peu tout ce qui pouvait correspondre à nos tatouages.

Ce n'est qu'en fin de matinée que je trouvais enfin quelque chose.

Une histoire de lien qui se crée entre deux personnes, deux âmes, dès le moment où ils se rencontrent. Le lien peut crée une amitié, très forte et fusionnelle, un amour inconditionnel, une haine inébranlable, un sentiment extrême en tous cas.

Il est visible par l'apparition d'un tatouage identique pour les deux personnes. Il représente en général un symbole important et représentatif pour les deux.

Le lien est indestructible ! Il existe même après la mort de l'un des deux, ils seront liés même morts tous les deux, leurs âmes ne se séparent jamais. Même si c'est la haine qui s'installe entre eux, ils ne peuvent vivre loin l'un de l'autre, ils ont besoins de la présence de l'autre pour exister.

Ce lien ne peut se faire qu'entre deux sorciers/sorcières, puissants et de sangs purs. Leur magie fusionne et ils deviennent tellement puissant qu'ils en sont presque invincibles tant qu'ils restent ensemble.

Séparés ils deviennent si faibles qu'un sort mineur peut faire des dégâts irréparables.

Et bah … ça ne peut qu'être ça…

Pour nous, je vote pour l'amitié fusionnelle, ça nous ressemblerait bien.

Ouais ! C'est sûrement ça … Je lui en parle ou pas ?

J'étais en plein débat intérieur, lui dire ou ne pas lui dire, telle est la question … Comme dirait cet auteur philosophique moldus. Être ou ne pas être, telle était sa question … Comment tout ça allait t-il évolué … ? Et si on venait à se haïr ? Non … Pas ça …

Je sursautais en sentant une main se poser sur mon épaule.

_- Désolé … Je ne voulais pas te faire peur._

_- C'est pas grave Ry', j'étais dans mes pensées. T'es là depuis longtemps ?_

_- Non, je viens de revenir du ministère, c'était immense là bas ! Magnifique !_

Je fermais mes livres, pour qu'il ne voie pas ce que je lisais, en espérant qu'il n'avait pas lu par-dessus mon épaule. Je me levais et les remis en place.

_- Tu vas tout me raconter, on descend manger ?_

_- Oui. J'ai croisé les autres, ils sont déjà dans la grande salle._

_- D'accord. Racontes moi ta matinée._

Il avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles quand il me racontait les gens qu'il avait vu, il s'était transformé mais il avait eu du mal à rester en place pour que les administrateurs puissent noter tous les détails de son animagi, sécurité oblige.

Flash-back :

POV Ryan.

Arrivé derrière la grille de Hogwarts, le professeur McGonagall me tendit son bras.

_- On va transplané jusqu'au ministère, poses ta main sur mon bras quand tu es prêt_.

Sans hésitation, ne sachant pas à quoi m'attendre, je posais ma main sur son bras.

Je sentis comme un crochet se planté dans mon nombril et je me sentis aspirer. J'étais écrasé par une pression invisible, je ne pouvais plus respirer, je suffoquais. Quelle horrible sensation !

Mes pieds touchèrent le sol en même temps que la pression sur mon thorax s'estompait, je pris une énorme bouffée d'air et me contrôlais pour ne pas rendre mon petit déjeuner.

_- Ça va aller ?_

_- Oui, merci._

_- Suivez-moi._

On était dans un hall gigantesque ! Presque tout était en verre, et au centre, surplombait une statue représentant un sorcier et je ne sais quelles autres créatures magiques.

On monta dans un ascenseur où divers sorciers discutaient, des lettres et des morceaux de papier flottaient au dessus de nos têtes.

_- On sort ici._ Annonça la prof.

Je la suivis dans un dédale de couloirs blancs. Aucune fenêtre, de la moquette au sol.

Elle frappa à une porte et entra sans attendre de réponse. Je la suivais encore.

_- Bonjour à vous tous. Voici Ryan Cohen._

_- Cohen ? Le fils de Cohen et Ross ?_

_- Lui-même._

_- Eh bien, ravi de faire votre connaissance jeune homme._

_- Merci Monsieur._

_- Ils n'étaient pas partis en France ?_

_- Si mais il prend une potion pour comprendre et se faire comprendre tout en parlant français._

_- Bien trouvé ! Comme ça, vous êtes animagi ?_

_- Oui Monsieur._

_- Ne soit pas si timide. Viens sur la table, et transforme toi, on va te regarder sous tous les angles, noter chaque signe distinctif de ton animagi pour que tu sois répertorié correctement. C'est une mesure de sécurité pour que si tu fais une bêtise ou qu'il t'arrive quelque chose sous ta forme animal, on puisse savoir qui tu es._

_- Je comprends._

Mesure de sécurité … Mouais.

Je me transforme et entend des « Oohhh », je saute sur la table.

J'ai envie de courir ! De sauter ! C'est plus fort que moi ! Je m'agite alors l'homme me tend une balle en caoutchouc. Je la mordille en secouant la tête.

Deux hommes et une femme regardent mon pelage, soulèvent mes pattes, me mettent sur le dos. Examinent mes oreilles, ma truffe, j'éternue, ils regardent mes crocs, ma langue. C'est plutôt désagréable comme examen. Ils remplissent des papiers au fur et à mesure, moi je joue avec ma balle. C'est drôle à mordre n'empêche !

_- , vous pouvez revenir._

Je descends de la table et revient à ma forme humaine.

_- Bien, tout est fini. Si vous voulez bien venir signer ici._

_- Euh … Monsieur, je n'ai pas de signature … _

_- Oh ce n'est rien, marquez seulement votre nom._

J'écris Ryan Cohen et souligne en bas de la feuille. Les moindres caractéristiques de mon moi chien sont répertoriées sur cette feuille. Impressionnant.

On repars de la salle après avoir salué les gens. Je demande en attendant l'ascenseur.

_- Comment ils connaissent mes parents ?_

_- Tes parents étaient connus lorsqu'ils étaient à Hogwarts. Ils étaient très appréciés. Et beaucoup de gens ici sont de leur génération. C'est pour cela que beaucoup les connaissent au moins de nom._

_- S'ils étaient aimés ici, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont partis en France ?_

_- Je crois que c'était leur rêve à tous les deux de partir habiter en France. Mais je ne sais pas grand-chose._

_- Et ils étaient tous les deux d'ici ?_

_- Ta mère était une londonienne pure et dure, une vraie fille de la ville et ton père aimait la ville même s'il habitait à la campagne. Il avait un manoir, comme toutes les grandes familles. Je ne sais pas s'il a été vendu quand ils sont partis où s'il appartient toujours à ta famille. Dans ce cas, il est à toi._

_- C'était ma mère qui était d'une grande famille non ?_

_- Tous les deux. Ils étaient puissants tous les deux. Ton père était d'une grande famille traditionnelle, celle des Cohen. Et ta mère d'une grande famille urbaine, ils étaient plus modernes mais pas moins puissants. Si tu recherches des informations sur la famille Ross tu verras qu'ils étaient très connus justement pour leur modernité._

_- Je serrais aussi connu qu'eux ?_

_- À toi de voir, ça dépendra de ce que tu fais. On peut avoir la réputation de sa famille, mais c'est mieux d'avoir sa propre réputation, méritée._

_- Oui … Vous pourrez m'aider à chercher si le manoir appartient toujours à ma famille ?_

_- Si tu veux. Prend mon bras quand tu es prêt._

On était déjà arrivé dans le hall. Oh non pas ça …

_- Il n'y a pas un autre moyen de rentrer ?_

_- Par cheminette si tu veux._

_- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est … Mais si ça évite de me faire vomir j'aimerais bien._

_- D'accord, viens._

Elle se plaça devant une des immenses cheminées qui étaient placées tout le long du grand hall.

_- Tu prends de la poudre et tu dis « Hogwarts » en la jetant par terre. Je vais passer devant et tu me suivras._

_- Bien._

Elle se plaça dans l'âtre et pris de la poudre dans sa main.

_- Hogwarts !_

Elle disparue dans une fumée verte. Je monte là où elle était il y a quelques secondes, attrape de la poudre et cris :

_- Hogwarts !_

J'avais de la poudre dans les yeux, le grand hall disparu et je vis des salons, des bureaux, des chambres défiler à toute vitesse devant les yeux. Je tournais encore et encore jusqu'à me retrouver dans la cheminée dans le bureau du professeur.

_- Ah tu as réussis, bravo._

Elle avait dit « bravo » en français. C'était toujours hilarant les étrangers qui veulent parler français.

Et me dit que je pouvais partir.

Je sors et je marche dans les couloirs.

Je croise Blaise Théo Pansy Millicent Vinc' et Greg.

_- Ah tu es revenu !_ Dit Blaise.

_- Oui ! Vous allez où ?_

_- On va manger. On a faim_. S'exclama Vincent.

_- Draco n'est pas avec vous ?_ Demandais-je surpris de son absence.

_- Non, il est parti à la bibliothèque juste après ton départ. On ne l'a pas revu depuis._

_- D'accord. Je vais le chercher, on vous rejoint._

_- Ok ! A toute Ry' ! _Me lance Théo.

Ils partent dans un sens, moi dans l'autre.

Je pousse les lourdes portes de bois de la bibliothèque.

Il est là, la tête entre les mains. Je ne sais pas s'il dort ou s'il est concentré, vu tous les livres sur la table devant lui, les deux hypothèses sont probables.

Je m'approche doucement pour ne pas lui faire peur.

Il a les cheveux qui tombent dans les yeux.

_- Dray …_ Dis-je doucement.

Il ne réagit pas.

_- Dray … ?_ un peu plus fort.

Toujours rien … Il doit vraiment dormir.

Je m'approche lentement et pose ma main sur son épaule.

Il sursaute et plonge ses yeux dans les miens.

_- Désolé … Je ne voulais pas te faire peur._ Avouais-je.

[ …] Fin Flash-back.

On a rejoint les autres à table.

Les discutions vont bon train.

_- Tu étudiais quoi depuis ce matin Draco ?_ L'interrogea Pansy.

_- Rien de bien important, je voulais juste vérifier un truc ou deux._

_- Et ça t'a pris toute la matinée ?_

_- Ouais, j'ai eu du mal à trouver …_

Pansy avait l'air déçue, c'est vrai qu'elle semble amoureuse, mais lui non, c'est triste l'amour en sens unique … Je la plaint un peu. Elle l'aime mais il ne passe pas beaucoup de temps avec elle. Ça doit être dur …

_- Salut le Français !_

Je me retournais, c'était une brune aux cheveux ébouriffés, elle avait parlé français avec un accent parfait.

_- Salut ! Tu es française ?_ demandais-je avec un grand sourire.

_- Non mais je passe toutes mes vacances en France._

_- Cool ! Tu vas où ?_

_- Alpes, Pyrénées, pour faire du ski._

_- Tu connais la Normandie ?_

_- Oui ! J'y ai été une seule fois ! Il y a des vaches et des pommiers !_

_- Oui !_

_- Tu es arrivé ici il y a longtemps ?_

_- Non, cet été, j'ai été élevé chez des moldus…_

_- Moi aussi ! Mes parents sont moldus …_

_- Les miens sont morts … J'étais en orphelinat. C'est super que tu parles français !_

_- Je t'ai entendu l'autre jour parlé mais j'ai hésité à venir te parler… Je m'appelle Hermione, Granger._

_- Ryan Cohen. Pourquoi tu as hésité ?_

_- Tes amis ne m'aiment pas …_

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que je suis une née moldue …_

_- Une sang de bourbe Ry'._ Intervint Draco.

_- Mais tu as l'air gentille._

_- Merci, mais tu sais, les préjugés …_

_- Ce ne sont pas des préjugés, tu es une sang de bourbe, point final._

_- Malfoy tu te calmes !_ Un rouquin arriva

_- Oh le traître à son sang … Salut cousin._

_- Va te faire voir Malfoy._ Répliqua le cousin

_- Je suis à ma table Weasley je te rappelle. C'est elle qui s'est ramené !_

Draco avec un rictus écoeuré sur le visage, je trouve que ça ne lui va pas cet air … Le roux avait l'air énervé … Ça devait être lui le cousin dont Draco avait parler le 1er jour. Et la fille, sûrement une amie du roux.

J'étais mal à l'aise, tout ça pour une histoire de sang … C'est ce que j'avais compris.

_- Elle est libre de parler à qui elle veut, Malfoy ! Tu ne vas pas décider de sa vie._

_- Encore heureux ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi elle ne serait pas dans cette école ! Et je n'y serais pas non plus d'ailleurs._

_- C'est vrai … c'est vraiment dommage que tu ne sois pas aller à Durmstrang, on aurait été tranquille !_

_- Vous êtes cousin … pourquoi vous ne vous aimez pas ?_ demandais-je innocemment.

_- Je t'ai déjà expliqué Cohen ! C'est un traître à son sang ! Il préfère les moldus à sa famille noble… Pff. _Balança Draco

_- Mais c'est ton cousin quand même !_

_- Rien à foutre ! Il n'est rien, plus rien du tout !_

_- Oh Malfoy calmes tes nerfs !_ Avait dit un garçon brun.

_- Oh Potty ! Le balafré, tu viens jouer le sauveur avec tes p'tits copains ?_

_- Moi au moins j'en ai, sale pourriture …_

_- Lui aussi en a …_ Le défendais-je

_- Oh ta gueule Toi ! _Le gars et Draco avaient parlés en même temps.

Ils continuaient à s'engueuler. J'avais les larmes aux yeux … J'aime pas ça … Pourquoi il m'a dit ça ? Dray … Pourquoi t'es méchant …

Je me levais brutalement et sortis de la salle en courant. Je courrais encore et encore, même pas fatigué, je me sentais vide … Je m'assis dans un couloir sombre, contre le mur, les jambes repliées, la tête sur mes genoux, entourés de mes bras.

J'étais secoué de sanglots, les larmes coulaient toutes seules …

Pourquoi est-ce que je pleure ? Ce n'est pas moi qui étais dans l'embrouille …

Peut être parce que je me sentais trahi ?

Parce que la seule personne que je croyais être mon ami m'avait hurlé dessus ?

Parce qu'il m'avait appelé « Toi » après « Cohen » et que j'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir de cœur ?

Parce que je le croyais gentil alors qu'il était méprisant, même envers sa famille ?

Moi qui n'ai pas de famille je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment il est possible de la haïr quand on a la chance d'en avoir une …

Il avait ce rictus mauvais sur son visage si doux d'habitude … Il me faisait peur …

J'ai peur de lui maintenant … J'ai peur de l'avoir perdu aussi … D'avoir perdu le seul pour qui j'avais l'impression de compter …

Moi aussi j'ai été élevé par des moldus, comme cette fille … Hermione.

Elle m'a parue si gentille, pourquoi Draco ne l'aime pas ? C'est si important le sang pour les sorciers ? C'est nul ! Je ne comprends rien à leur monde ! Je veux rentrer chez moi ! Mais merde … J'ai pas de chez moi ! Pourquoi je suis seul ? Pourquoi on m'a prit mes parents ? J'aurais pu être heureux … Pourquoi quand j'ai l'impression que ma vie s'améliore il y a forcément quelque chose qui dérape … ?

Draco … Je te hais de me faire ça … De m'avoir parler comme ça … Pourquoi t'es si méchant … ?

Pourquoi tu agis si mal ? Si ignoblement ?

Et pourquoi tu me manques … ? Pourquoi j'ai envie que tu viennes ?

Pour me prouver que tu t'es laissé aller et que tu ne le pensais pas ?

Pour me montrer que tu es toujours là avec moi … ?

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi …

C'est si épuisant les questions … J'en peux plus …

Je me sens partir, oh oui la paix … le sommeil, merci …

[ Trou noir … ]

_To be continued ..._

* * *

**Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça donne les pensées de Ryan à la fin … J'ai essayé de faire passer plein d'émotions, qu'il a eu vraiment peur, qu'il est déçu et qu'il souffre vraiment …**

**Je ne sais pas du tout ce que ça donne …Désolé pour ce petit retard, le prochain chapitre en avance pour me faire pardonner ;-)  
**

**Votre avis ?**

**X**

**Low**


	7. Ne pleure pas

**Genre : Romance/Slash**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à JKR. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire et Ryan Cohen.**

**Rating : M**

**Couple: DM/ RC**

**Remarque: Pas vraiment de spoiler car Ryan est un perso inventé. J'utilises la plupart des noms originaux CAD : Drago = Draco, Rogue = Snape, Poudlard= Hogwarts etc ...**

**Chapitre 6 : Ne pleures pas.**

POV Ryan.

Arg j'ai mal à la tête … Arrêtez … C'est méchant de m'écrabouiller le cerveau comme ça …

J'émerge lentement, je ne suis plus sur le sol froid du couloir, je suis au chaud.

J'ai chaud. Dans un lit, je sens le matelas sous mes jambes.

C'est quoi ce « boum boum » qui résonne dans mon crâne en plus ?

Je suis serré, calé, ça bouge …

Ça … respire … ?

J'ouvre les yeux, ouf il n'y a pas de lumière.

Je suis sur un torse, un torse fin.

Des bras sont autour de moi. C'est pour ça que je me sens serré.

Serré mais pas trop, en faite, je suis bien là.

Bercé par la respiration lente et calme de celui qui me tient.

Mon mal de crâne s'en va petit à petit.

Je bouge un peu.

Il grogne …

Je connais cette voix, ce grognement …

Dray … ?

Je lève la tête, je tombe sur lui. Son visage paisible, endormi.

La bouche à peine ouverte, les yeux clos.

Ses cheveux blonds et fins tombent sur son visage pâle.

Il n'a plus cet horrible rictus qui m'a fait peur.

On dirait mon Dray, celui que j'aime, mon ami.

Il soupire, bouge un peu.

Je le regarde toujours, il ouvre les yeux.

Deux yeux d'argent liquide, il ancre son regard dans le mien.

J'y vois des restes de l'inconscience du sommeil, de la tristesse, du regret, de l'espoir, et quelque chose de fort que je ne saurais définir.

_- Je suis désolé Ry' …_ Murmure t-il.

- …

_- Je me suis emporté … C'était pas contre toi. Tu sais, il a le don de m'énerver très vite Weasley … Et quand Potter s'y met … Je ne me contrôle plus … Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal Ry' …_

_- Pourquoi tu es méchant avec lui … c'est ta famille …_

_- Je peux pas t'expliquer … ça vient de mon éducation … Je n'y peux rien si je n'aime pas les non sang purs …_

_- Mais c'est ta famille … Moi j'ai pas de famille, et toi, t'aime pas la tienne … Tu trouves pas qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche ?_

_- Je l'aime pas … C'est tout j'y peux rien … Me demandes pas de t'expliquer … C'est trop compliqué … c'est mon éducation, rien d'autre … Je ne suis pas méchant … Mais ils me cherchent à chaque fois que je les vois, je ne me laisse pas faire, c'est tout._

_- Tu m'as crié dessus …_

_- Et j'en suis désolé … Vraiment ! C'était pas contre toi, dans ces cas là je ne me contrôle pas … Je ne voulais pas te blesser …_

_- J'ai eu peur Dray … _

_- Je … Je m'en veux tellement si tu savais … Ne m'en veux pas, je t'en pris Ryan …_

Il a les larmes aux yeux et moi, elles coulent toutes seules sur mes joues.

_- Ne pleures pas … S'il te plait Ry' … Pleures pas …_

Il passait sa main sur mes joues pour essuyer chaque larme qui voulait s'enfuir de mes yeux.

_- Je suis désolé Ryan … Ne pleures plus … Je ne recommencerai plus … ça ma fait tellement de mal de te voir par terre tout à l'heure …_

_- Tu m'as ramené ici ?_

_- Oui … Quand tu es partis, j'ai réalisé ce que j'avais fais. Je m'en voulais à mort si tu savais … Alors je suis parti à ta recherche, mais je ne te trouvais pas … Et puis je suis arrivé dans ce couloir, tu étais par terre, en boule, tu pleurais. J'ai eu si mal … Tu n'imagines pas à quel point … C'était de ma faute si tu étais si mal, ça ma brisé, littéralement Ryan … Je pourrais pas expliquer pourquoi ni comment, mais j'ai eu tellement mal … Je te promet que je ne te ferai plus jamais de mal ! Plus jamais …_

_- J'avais peur Dray … Tu m'as fait peur … J'aime pas quand t'es énervé … Mais je voulais que tu viennes, je veux pas te perdre … T'es mon 1er ami, le seul que j'ai jamais eu, ne me laisses jamais Dray … Je t'en pris._

Je pleurais sans me retenir maintenant, il se retenait, je le savais, il avait les yeux si flous … Il me serra contre lui. Très très fort, tellement que je ne savais pas comment je faisais pour ne pas me briser entre ses bras.

_- Je ne te laisserais plus jamais … C'est promis Ry' ! Je ne te ferai plus de mal …_

Je sentais son thorax se soulever au rythme des sanglots qu'il ne retenait plus. Son cœur battait la chamade contre mon oreille. Il passait sa main dans mon dos et ça me calmait.

On se calmait petit à petit, sa respiration se fit calme et mesuré, preuve qu'il s'était endormi. Je ne mis pas longtemps à le rejoindre, épuisé.

POV Draco.

On s'était endormit.

Je me sentais mieux, il était dans mes bras, je le serrais désespérément …

Et merde j'avais pleuré … Je suis pathétique … Non seulement je me laisse emporté, je lui cris dessus, je me retrouve brisé comme une fillette, j'ai pleuré, je l'ai supplier, mes ancêtres doivent se retourner dans leur tombe, j'ai brisé je ne sais combien de règle des Malfoy … Pourtant je me sens mieux maintenant, pathétique certes, mais mieux quand même.

J'ouvre les yeux, la lumière m'aveugle. Je n'avais pas fermé les baldaquins. On est le lendemain matin. Blaise et Théo dorment encore, j'entends leurs respirations. Ryan lui aussi dort.

Il est lové contre moi, comme un bébé koala, ses jambes autour de mes hanches, agrippé à moi comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Peut être est-ce le cas … Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai absolument pas envie de réfléchir aujourd'hui.

Je ne peux pas espérer me rendormir, je suis bel et bien réveillé.

L'odeur du shampoing de Ryan me rempli le nez. Ce n'est pas désagréable, au contraire. Une odeur légère, douce, fruitée.

Il remue légèrement, sa tête sur mon cœur et sa main gauche posée sur mon torse.

Je n'ai jamais dormi avec quelqu'un auparavant. C'est pas mal, on est bien calé, c'est assez confortable. Et c'est rassurant d'avoir une présence, même si une fois qu'il dort, Ryan ne pourrait absolument rien faire s'il y avait un problème mais bon. C'est une présence apaisante je dois dire.

Il grogne, on dirait Trésor.

_- Hhmm … Trop de lumière …_

_- C'est le soleil Ry' …_

_- Hhmm, éteint le soleil …_

_- Je sais que je suis doué mais pas à ce point … Désolé_

_- Méchant dragon … tu ne veux même pas éteindre le soleil pour mes petits yeux._

_- Garde les fermés … Il est tôt tu peux dormir encore._

_- Suis plus fatigué …_

Il se frotta les yeux comme les tout petits, et soupire dans mon cou. Je frissonne.

Je passais ma main derrière sa nuque, mes doigts dans ses cheveux fins.

_- Tu dors plus depuis longtemps ?_ marmonna t-il.

_- Je ne sais pas vraiment, j'ai les pensées qui ont divagué depuis._

_- Z'ont divagué sur quoi ?_

_- Toi entre autre. Tu vas mieux ?_

_- Ça va mieux oui. N'en parlons plus._

_- Ça me va. On est dimanche, tu veux faire quoi ?_

_- On peut rester dans la salle commune avec les autres ? Je ne les ai pas beaucoup vus._

_- Pas de problème._

_- Mais pour l'instant, je ne bouge pas._

_- Ça me va aussi._

Il se cala plus contre moi, ses jambes entourant toujours mes hanches et je resserrais la prise de mes bras sur lui.

On attendait.

Un peu plus tard, Blaise et Théo se réveillèrent et rigolèrent de notre position.

La journée débuta dans la bonne humeur de Blaise, qu'il communiquait à tout le monde.

Il y eu une très bonne ambiance, détendue, un peu folle dans la salle commune toute la journée.

La routine nous retombait dessus pendant la semaine, les cours étaient longs et ennuyants, les soirs, c'était la folie dans la salle commune.

Le weekend on était tous dehors, à profiter des derniers rayons de soleil avant l'hiver.

Ou alors à travailler dans la bibliothèque.

Ryan et moi, on était de nouveau proches, même encore plus. Dans la salle commune il était toujours sur mes genoux, lové contre moi. Ça ne me gênait pas du tout, j'aimais l'avoir près de moi.

Blaise et Théo aussi s'étaient vivement rapprochés, ils ne l'étaient pas autant que Ryan et moi, mais c'était un bon début, toujours fourrés ensemble, on était fous tous les 4. Le soir dans la chambre c'était la folie, le matin aussi, les réveils étaient quelques fois doux, quelques fois bruyants.

Souvent Ryan me rejoignait, ou je le rejoignais dans la nuit. On n'avait plus besoin de potion pour dormir mais il fallait qu'on dorme ensemble. Les deux garçons ne disaient rien car ils le faisaient aussi quelques fois.

C'était la seule façon pour que l'on dorme bien. Une sorte de drogue, de dépendance.

Et les autres respectaient ça. Personne n'en parlait, personne ne jugeait. C'est comme ça chez les serpentards, on est toujours là pour les autres, mais on ne se mêle pas de ce qui ne nous regarde pas. Si quelqu'un a besoin de se confier, on l'écoute, on l'aide, mais on ne juge pas. Ce qui se passe dans la salle commune y reste. Rien ne sort de notre groupe.

C'est le respect.

Vinc' et Greg s'étaient ouverts aux autres, malgré leur estomac constamment en activité, ils étaient vraiment sympa. Pansy malgré sa chiantise constante était vraiment drôle et agréable. Millicent était très intelligente et avait toujours des idées pour nous occuper tous.

Le premier trimestre passa sans grand évènement et les examens de fin de trimestre nous arrivaient dessus à pleine vitesse.

_- Dray !!!!_

_- Oui Ry' ? T'es obligé d'être si hystérique ?_

_- Désolé … J'ai plus de parchemin … _

Il était entré en courant dans la salle commune et il s'installa sur mes genoux par habitude.

_- Tu voudrais bien venir avec moi à près-au-lard pour en acheter ?_

_- Il n'y en aura pas là bas. Il faut qu'on aille au chemin de Traverse._

_- Tu peux venir avec moi quand même ?_

_- Si tu veux. Samedi je dois y aller avec mon père, viens avec nous._

_- Avec ton père … Je ne le connais pas …_

_- Ce n'est pas grave, comme ça tu le connaîtras._

_- Ok !_

Il reposa sa tête sur mon cou tandis que je continuais le livre que j'avais commencé avant son arrivée.

Le soir même j'envoyais un hibou à mon père pour le prévenir qu'un ami viendrait avec nous au Chemin de Traverse. Il ne répondit pas, je pris ça pour une réponse affirmative.

Le samedi matin :

POV Ryan.

_- Réveille toi mon petit dragon …_ Murmurais-je à l'oreille du blond.

_- Rrmmm … Quoi ?_

_- Réveille toi. Il est 9h et ton père vient dans 1h !_

_- Quoi ??! Tu n'aurais pas pu me réveiller avant ?! Comment je suis censé être prêt en 1h ?!_

_- Bah prend moins de temps pour tes cheveux …_

_- Moins de temps pour mes cheveux ? Impossible … On sort je te rappelle, je peux pas sortir si je suis pas complètement nickel !_

_- Va te laver au lieu de discutailler …_

Il se leva en trombe me faisant tomber par terre par la même occasion. J'étais mort de rire de le voir s'activer ainsi. Je sais qu'il lui faut au minimum 1h30 pour se préparer et c'est bien pour ça qu'il n'est pas 9h mais 8h15. J'ai pris une petite marge.

Je m'installe sur le lit pour lire un peu en attendant qu'il sorte de la douche pour que je puisse y aller. 45 minutes plus tard, le voilà frais et tout propre qui rentre dans la chambre, seulement une serviette sur les hanches, l'eau qui dégouline encore de ses cheveux rendus plus foncés par l'eau.

_- T'aurai pu t'essuyer tu crois pas ?_ Lui lançais-je

_- Ahah … Très drôle, pas le temps._

_- T'es vraiment trop mignon comme ça._

_- UN MALFOY N'EST PAS_

_- MIGNON. _Coupa Blaise. _On sait Draco ! Tu veux bien faire moins de bruit ? Y'en a qui essayes de dormir._

_- Oh c'est bon Blaise il est presque 10h !_

_- Non, il est à peine 9h !_

Il ouvrit les yeux comme des soucoupes et me lança un regard de la mort qui tue.

Je souris jusqu'aux oreilles au moment où une furie blonde me saute dessus pour me faire payer de l'avoir fait se dépêcher.

_- Je vais te tuer Cohen ! J'aurais ta peau et j'en ferai un manteau espèce de traître !_

_- Aahhh ! T'es trempé Dray !!_

_- M'en fou ! Tu vas payer !!_

_- T'es fou Dray ! Aahh_

J'étais mort de rire et lui rouge de rage. L'eau coulait de ses cheveux et me trempait littéralement. Il était à cheval sur moi et seul un gars avec une classe innée comme lui pouvait faire tout ça sans que la serviette ne se détache de ses hanches.

Me voyant écroulé de rire et craqua aussi et tout en rigolant il se mit à pleurnicher.

_- T'es nul Ry' ! Tu me fais me dépêcher pour rien ! Il reste encore 1h !_

_- Je sais ! Je te connais, tu pensais quand même pas que j'allais attendre le dernier moment pour te réveiller, si ?_

_- Non c'est vrai … Mais … pourquoi tu m'as fait ça, c'est méchant et vicieux …_

_- C'est serpentard mon chou ! Et je t'assure que c'était hilarant à voir !_

_- Pff ! Z'taime plus !_ Bouda t-il.

_- Ze te crois pas Ze te crois pas._ Je lui tirais la langue en toute maturité.

Il avait les bras croisés sur le torse et faisait une moue adorable. J'avais appris à aimer toutes ses mimiques, et je peux assurer qu'il en a un sacré paquet !

_- C'est pas le tout mais dans 1h tu dois quand même être prêt. Et je suis VRAIMENT trempé là._

_- Tant pis pour toi Ryanichou !_

_- Berrk ! C'est moche ce surnom ! _

_- Tu m'as appelé « mon chou » … Tu croyais que j'avais pas entendu, et bah tant pis pour toi, tu vas payer cet affront ! Prépares toi au combat jeune chevalier !_

_- Défi relevé ! Quand tu seras prêt …_

Il plissa le nez puis me fit un sourire à craquer.

Il se releva et retourna à son armoire pour choisir ses vêtements. On en avait pour un certain temps alors je me précipitais dans la douche.

1 demi heure plus tard, j'étais douché et habillé.

-_ Ry', je peux entrer ?_ demanda Draco derrière la porte

_- Comme d'hab Dray._

_- Merci !_

Il entra en vitesse et se précipita sur la glace pour arranger ses cheveux.

_- T'es pas possible Draco …_

_- Peut être, mais au moins je suis beau._

_- Hum hum …_

_- Quoi ?! Tu trouve pas ? Dis le dis le dis le !!_

_- Dire quoi ?_

_- Que je suis beau !_ Il avait un grand sourire

- … _Bon d'accord … Tu es beau mon ti Dragon !_

_- Mercii Ry' ! Toi aussi t'es pas mal … Dans ton genre …_

Il avait marmonné la fin de la phrase mais je l'avais très bien entendue.

Ce qu'il peut être narcissique ! Toujours besoin d'entendre dire qu'il est beau, génial et tout pleins d'autres compliments. J'y étais habitué maintenant et puis, c'est ce qui fait son charme n'est-ce pas ?

Je passais un coup de peigne dans mes cheveux pour les aplatir un peu. Je remets en place le col de ma chemise et je retourne dans la chambre.

9h40.

Je lis un bouquin sur le lit. Draco est toujours dans la salle de bain.

9H50.

Draco sort victorieux de la salle de bain.

_- Je suis prêt !!_

_- Et ce en 1h35. Bravo !_

_- Ah ah … Merci pour l'ironie Blaise !_

_- De rien Draco ! C'est pour nous avoir réveillé !_

_- Théo dort encore Blaise …_

_- Bon, pour m'avoir réveiller alors._

_- Je préfère ! T'es prêt Ry' ? _

_- Hum … depuis un bon bout de temps oui._

_- Bah on y va alors ! Prend ta cape et c'est parti !_

Je pose mon livre sur la table de chevet, met mes converses rapidement et attrape ma cape.

On remonte les marches menant au grand hall.

Au milieu de celui-ci se trouvent le principal et un homme. Un grand et charismatique homme.

Il a de longs cheveux blonds presque blancs, le visage dur et fermé. Sans aucun doute le père de Draco.

Sauf la façon d'être, ils sont identiques. Ah non je retire le début de la phrase. Ils sont identiques tout court.

Je viens de me retourner, Draco se tient toujours droit et fier, mais il a totalement fermé son visage et son regard. C'est troublant cette capacité qu'il a de changé d'attitude du tout au tout.

_- Bonjour Père_. Dis Draco avec une voix froide et posée.

_- Bonjour Draco._

_- Oh bonjour les garçons._ Lança Dumby avec entrain.

_- Père, je vous présente Ryan Cohen. L'ami dont je vous ai parlé._

_- Bonjour Monsieur Malfoy. _

J'essayais de me tenir droit et de ne pas avoir la voix qui déraille mais il me regardait des yeux froids, il me jaugeait de haut en bas, d'un air hautain qui me mit tout de suite mal à l'aise.

_- Allons y. Prenez mes bras. À bientôt Dumbledore._

_- À bientôt Lucius._

Je vis Draco poser sa main sur le bras de son père alors j'en fis autant. Oh non pas ça !

Je déteste transplaner !

_To be continued ..._

* * *

_Au prochain chapitre, les péripéties vont enfin commencer ! Je suis désolé si vous avez l'impression que ça traine en longueur sans trop de rebondissement ... Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça donne de l'extérieur ... !_

_Xo à tous !_

_Low_


	8. Le Chemin de Traverse

**Genre : Romance/Slash**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à JKR. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire et Ryan Cohen.**

**Rating : M**

**Couple: DM/ RC**

**Remarque: Pas vraiment de spoiler car Ryan est un perso inventé. J'utilises la plupart des noms originaux CAD : Drago = Draco, Rogue = Snape, Poudlard= Hogwarts etc ...**

**Chapitre 7 : Le chemin de Traverse**

POV Ryan :

À l'arrivée je fus rassuré. Draco était encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Il ne devait pas aimer non plus cette sensation horrible d'écrasement due au transplanage.

- _De quoi as-tu besoin Draco ?_ Demanda Lucius sans aucun intérêt visible.

- _D'une nouvelle robe pour l'école, parchemins et plumes aussi. Et Ryan aussi doit acheter des parchemins._

_- Et à manger pour Timmy …_ murmurais-je à Draco.

- _Et de la nourriture pour hibou_. Ajouta Draco.

- _Commençons par ta robe, ensuite les fournitures et ensuite l'animalerie._

_- M. Malfoy … Merci d'avoir accepté que je viennes …_ Tentais-je

- _Je n'ai pas accepté votre venue. Draco m'a annoncé que vous serriez là, il ne m'a pas demandé mon avis, M …_

_- Cohen. Ryan._

_- M. Cohen donc …_

J'étais de plus en plus mal à l'aise … Lucius se mit à avancer et Draco vint vers moi.

_- T'en fais pas Ry' … il est comme ça avec tout le monde, même moi. Ce n'est pas contre toi …_

_- J'aurais pas dû venir … Visiblement il n'apprécie pas que je sois là …_

_- Il n'aime pas avoir à faire des achats. Il n'a pas envie d'être là, ne serait-ce qu'avec moi. Et moi je préfère que tu sois là._

_- Merci …_

_- T'en fais pas Ry' … Il fait peur comme ça, mais il n'est pas méchant au fond. Ça vient de son éducation … Il ne faut pas le faire chier, et il n'aime pas perdre la face. Il peut devenir méchant si quelque chose ne lui plait pas, mais pas sur n'importe qui. Toi il ne te ferai rien, parce qu'il ne te connaît pas._

_- C'est bon à savoir …_

_- Allez relax ! On y est, tu vas m'admirer essayer des belles robes !_

Il ne changera jamais ! C'est affolant !

Pendant 30 minutes il a essayé différentes robes, une fois trouvé LA robe parfaite, Lucius paye et on se dirige vers la papeterie.

On achète des plumes et des parchemins. J'en profite de reprendre de l'encre aussi.

On ressort du magasin. Lucius marche, Draco à côté de lui et moi à côté de Draco.

Deux hommes encapuchonnés avancent vers nous. Je n'aime pas ça … Pas du tout.

_- Lucius_. Dit l'un deux. Il a une voix froide et rauque.

_- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?_

_- Le maître veut s'amuser … Il veut un jeune garçon et nous a chargé de lui en ramener un._

Lucius pose sa main sur Draco et le place derrière lui.

_- Ne pense même pas à toucher à un seul cheveu de mon fils._

_- Et l'autre, on peut ?_ lâcha l'autre d'une voix aiguë totalement ridicule. J'en aurai rit si ça n'avait pas été dans ces circonstances.

_- Ne touche pas à mon fils. C'est tout ce que j'ai dis._

J'étais pétrifié. Ils avançaient vers moi.

_- NON !_ Cria Draco. _NON Père ! Pas Ryan !_

_- Stop._ Dis Lucius. Les deux crapules se stoppèrent automatiquement.

Draco attrapa mon poignet et me tira derrière lui.

_- Vous ne pouvez pas les laissé le prendre !_

_- Draco, laisse les adultes faire ce qu'ils veulent._

_- NON ! C'est mon ami ! Vous ne pouvez pas me le prendre !_

_- Draco ! ça suffit ! Vous deux dégagez !_ Lança t-il aux deux autres.

_- Mais non Lucius ! Il nous faut un gamin pour le maître !_

_- Allez le chercher ailleurs._

_- Pff t'es nul Lucius ! On lui dira et tu auras le droit à un bon gros doloris !_

_- Dé-ga-gez._

Ils tournèrent les talons passablement énervés. Puis Lucius se tourna vers nous. Draco n'avait pas lâché mon poignet.

_- Toi ! tu me causes énormément de soucis !_ Il me pointa du doigt et je déglutis.

_- Je … Je suis désolé Monsieur Malfoy … Je_

_- Suffit !_ Me coupa t-il d'un geste de la main.

_- Père …_

_- TOI ! Tu me fais tourner en ridicule, en public qui plus est ! On rentre au manoir et tu apprendras à ne pas me ridiculiser comme ça ! Maintenant !_

_- Mais … Et Ryan ?_

_- Je-m'en-fou. On rentre !_

Draco me regarda, il était vraiment désolé de devoir me laisser comme ça mais je voyais de la peur aussi dans son regard. Qu'allait lui faire son père ? J'avais peur pour lui désormais …

Ils transplanèrent me laissant tout seul sur le chemin de Traverse.

J'allais demander à quelqu'un de m'aider pour retourner à Hogwarts quand je vis les deux hommes revenir vers moi. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je me glaçais sur place.

_- Alors alors, il t'a abandonné le grand Lucius ?_

_- C'est pas génial pour ta sécurité gamin !_

_- Ne me faites pas de mal … je vous en supplie._ Balbutiais-je

_- Nous, on ne te fera pas de mal, mais le Lord …_

_- Il est vraiment jeune …_

_- Le Lord va adoré, plus ils sont jeunes plus il aime, ils sont petits et étroits._

_- Oh oui tu as raison !_

_- Non … non s'il vous plait …_

_- Si tu nous laisses faire, tu n'auras pas mal. Pas pour le moment._

_- Stupéfix !_

Un éclair rouge me toucha en plein torse et je fus éjecté contre le mur derrière moi. Ma tête heurta de plein fouet le mur mais malheureusement je ne tombais pas évanoui. J'aurai préféré ne plus rien sentir.

J'avais l'impression que ma tête venait d'exploser, je sentais le liquide chaud couler derrière ma tête, sur ma nuque.

Je sanglotais de douleur et de peur.

Un ombre noir se plaça devant moi.

_- Partez d'ici tout de suite, avant que je ne vous réduise en charpie !_

_- Oh … Severus ! Quelle joie de te revoir ! Nous sommes en mission pour le Lord alors bouge et laisse nous faire notre boulot !_

_- Dégagez ! Expéliarmus !_ { un bruit de baguette qui tombe au sol}

_- C'est bon, c'est bon Severus, on s'en va._

Je les vis détaller à toute vitesse.

Je me sentais partir, tout doucement, la douleur me pétrifiait et me brûlait de l'intérieur.

_- Cohen ! Ouvrez les yeux ! Il ne faut pas vous endormir ! Cohen ! Répondez moi !_

_- Pro … profess …_

Il me fixait et je sombrais.

[ Trou noir ]

Au manoir :

POV Draco.

Je ne le sens pas, pas du tout, du tout du tout … J'ai été trop loin … je le sais.

Je vais le sentir passé cette fois … Ry', je le fais pour toi … Je ne pouvais pas les laisser te prendre ! Je sais que j'ai fais le bon choix en m'opposant à mon père … mais je vais le regretter … Et durement … Faites que tu sois saint et sauf à l'heure qu'il est … On ne devait pas t'abandonner tout seul …

J'ai peur, mes pieds touchent le sol. Je me concentre, ça ne va pas tarder.

Ferme ton esprit Draco. Ferme ton esprit.

_- ENDOLORIS !_

_- Aah !_

Je tombe au sol. Je le savais. J'étais prêt.

Mes muscles explosent, des crampes intenses m'assaillent de tous les côtés. Je ne cris plus. Je combats la douleur

_- Tu m'as rendu ridicule ! Tu sais que tu ne dois JAMAIS faire ça ! ENDOLORIS !_

Il augmente la puissance. J'ai l'habitude.

Mon corps lutte contre la douleur. Mon esprit est déjà ailleurs.

Ryan … J'espère que tu es en sécurité, c'est tout ce à quoi j'arrive à penser.

Aarg ! Une nouvelle vague de puissance. Suivie par un sort de lames.

Ce sort est drôlement efficace. Ce sont des centaines et des centaines de lames qui viennent me lacérer la peau d'un coup.

Il aime voir le sang couler. C'est pour que j'apprennes. Je sais qu'il n'est pas lui-même.

Il est dans un état second car il n'aime pas perdre la face. Il m'a protégé juste avant. Personne n'a le droit de me faire de mal si je ne le mérite pas.

Il a jugé que je mérite de souffrir pour lui avoir fait honte. Grand bien lui fasse.

Mon corps convulse. C'est bientôt fini.

Il arrête toujours quand je tombe inconscient. C'est bientôt.

Un autre doloris pour le coup de grâce.

J'hurle cette fois, et puis, plus rien.

[ Trou noir ]

Je reprends conscience dans un lit. Mon lit.

J'ai quelques bandages autour du torse. Mère m'a mit au lit et m'a soigné. Encore, comme à chaque fois.

J'ai mal à la tête, j'ai des courbatures.

Je me lève et je vais prendre une douche. Brûlante.

J'enlève les bandages, Merlin ça fait foutument mal !

Je me glisse sous l'eau.

Ça fait un bien fou au départ. Ensuite, l'eau chaude me brûle intégralement, les blessures sont encore presque ouvertes. Demain elles seront refermées, et ça ira mieux.

Je ne me savonne pas, je ne peux pas, à cause des plaies béantes.

Je sors, me sèche, m'habille.

Un coup de peigne et je descend dans le grand salon.

Père lit son journal. Il ne lève pas les yeux vers moi. Il doit encore être énervé. Je ne vais pas le chercher. La prochaine fois que je le verrai, je pourrai lui parler.

_- Bonjour Mère._ Elle est sur son fauteuil et lit un livre.

_- Bonjour Draco. Ça va ?_

_- Oui merci. Je peux retourner à Hogwarts ?_

_- Maintenant ? Tu ne veux pas manger avant de partir ?_

_- Non merci. Je n'ai pas faim._

_- D'accord. Utilise la cheminée._

_- Merci Mère. À bientôt._

Elle m'embrasse sur le front et je rentre dans l'âtre.

_- Hogwarts !_

Je lance la poudre sur le sol et celui-ci ce met à tourner. Les différentes cheminées défilent devant mes yeux.

J'arrive dans la cheminée de la salle commune de Serpentard. Personne.

Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est. Peut être le matin, peut être le soir …

Je rentre dans la chambre. Blaise et Théo dorment, ça doit être le matin.

Je tourne la tête, le lit de Ryan est vide, le mien aussi.

Je n'hésite pas une seconde.

_- Blaise ! Réveille toi putain Blaise !!_

Je le secoue de toutes mes forces – pas beaucoup- en criant.

_- Ohh !! Quoi ?!! Malfoy laisse moi !_

_- Réveille toi Zabini ! Il est où Ryan ?!_

_- Il est pas avec toi ? On l'a pas vu depuis hier quand vous êtes partis._

_- Il est pas revenu ?!_

_- On pensait qu'il était avec toi !_

_- Bordel il est où ??!!! _

Je ne lui posais pas vraiment la question bien sûr, mais Blaise me conseilla d'aller voir Snape.

Je détallais dans la salle commune, fonçait dans le couloir, arrivais à la porte des appartements de Snape et je tambourinais comme un dératé sur la porte avec mes points.

_- Ouvre Severus !! Ouvre bordel !! Severus !!!_

La porte s'ouvrit enfin sur un Severus plus qu'énervé d'avoir été réveillé.

_- Mon cher neveu ! Que me vaut ton agréable visite ?_

_- T'as vu Ryan ?!_

_- Oui._

_- Il est où ???!!_

_- Bonjour, moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir. Comment vas-tu ?_

_- Te fou pas de moi Severus ! Il est où ?_

_- Pourquoi ? T'avais l'air de t'en moquer quand vous l'avez laissé hier …_

- … _J'y peux rien. Père n'a pas apprécié que je lui tienne tête …_

Le visage de Severus changea du tout au tout passant du « je suis de mauvaise humeur, tu vas payer cher gamin » à « Oh putain je crains le pire … ».

_- Il n'a pas apprécié … ? C'est ce que je pense ?_

_- Il n'a pas apprécié … DU TOUT. Il est où Ryan ? S'il te plait …_

_- Il « dort »._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?_

_- Laisse moi te soigné avant. Et après tu pourras le voir._

_- Non, on s'en fou de mes blessures, j'ai l'habitude … Qu'est-ce qu'il a eu ?_

_- Tu sais, il est comme toi. Il a beau être puissant magiquement parlant, il est petit et frêle. Pas très solide …_

_- Balance Severus !_

_- Il s'est prit un Stupefix en plein dans la poitrine et ça lui a brisé quelques côtes. Mais surtout il a été projeté dans un mur et … Il s'est brisé la boîte crânienne …_

_- Quoi …_

_- Je lui ai donné des potions et les os se ressoudent vite. Il est fort malgré tout, et ça se répare plutôt bien. Il dort depuis hier quand je l'ai récupéré, il va peut être se réveillé aujourd'hui. Ça aurait pu être pire._

_- Ça n'aurait pas du arriver tout court. C'est de ma faute …_

_- Non, tu as voulu le protéger, et tu as réussi la 1ère fois, mais tu ne pouvais rien faire pour empêcher ton père de partir … Et maintenant laisses moi te soigner._

_- Mère l'a déjà fait._

_- Ah bon ?_

_- Oui … Enfin j'avais des bandages quand je me suis réveillé ce matin._

_- Laisse moi te passer du baume au moins. Tu en remettras ce soir._

_- J'en mettrai ce soir mais je peux le voir … S'il te plait Severus._

Je me sentais vraiment mal … C'était à cause de moi s'il lui était arrivé ça.

Je n'aurais pas du le laisser seul. Severus dit qu'il va vite se remettre mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir coupable …

Severus m'amène dans sa chambre. Il est là, allongé, il semble paisible.

Des bandages recouvrent son torse, sa tête est bandée aussi.

Il dort, il n'a pas l'air de souffrir. J'ai mal. Je souffre.

C'est ma faute.

Severus pose sa main sur mon épaule. Je le remercie intérieurement d'être là.

Malgré nos clashs dus à nos sales caractères, je sais qu'il m'adore. Et c'est réciproque. Il n'est pas mon parrain pour rien !

On s'assoie sur un fauteuil. Il me laisse me mettre sur ses genoux.

Il lit un livre et passe sa main dans mon dos. Ça me calme mine de rien.

Personnellement, j'attends. Je regarde Ryan dormir.

Son torse se lève doucement au rythme de sa respiration calme.

_- Tu as faim ?_

_- Un peu. Je n'ai pas mangé depuis … Avant-hier soir._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Ce matin je n'avais pas faim. Hier j'ai dormis toute la journée et hier matin on n'a pas eu le temps de déjeuner. Donc ça remonte à vendredi soir._

Il claqua des doigts et un elfe tout moche et tout fripé se matérialisa devant nous.

_- Va nous chercher un petit déjeuné. Du pain et des confitures, du beurre, un café bien noir sans sucre et un chocolat au lait bien chaud._

_- Bien Maître Severus._

Il disparut dans un « pop » sonore et revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

_- Tiens mange._

_- Merci Severus._

Je prends la tasse de chocolat. Il sait toujours ce que je veux, j'aime ça chez lui.

Je bois doucement, le liquide chaud me brûle la gorge. Ça ne m'embête pas.

Non je ne suis pas sado-maso, seulement la douleur ne me gène plus depuis un certain temps.

_- Ça te gène si je vais corriger des copies ? _Me questionna mon parrain.

_- Non, vas y._

_- Appelles moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Ou claque des doigts, l'elfe viendra te servir._

_- Merci parrain._

Il part dans la pièce d'à côté. Je reste assis. Mon chocolat dans les mains. Il est froid maintenant, j'en veux plus.

Je prends des tartines et grignote sans grand empressement.

Le temps passe. Severus vient voir de temps en temps si tout va bien.

Il passe ses mains au dessus du corps de Ryan et murmure des incantations incompréhensibles.

Il me demande si je veux venir manger. Il doit être midi.

Je lui dis que je n'ai pas faim. Il ne commente pas et me laisse seul.

J'entends grogner. Il tourne la tête vers moi. Je souris, il ouvre les yeux.

Son regard bleu azur plonge dans le mien.

Je m'avance doucement, prend sa main dans la mienne.

Il sourit.

_- Bonjour petit Dragon._ Souffle t-il d'une voix faible et endormie.

_To be continued …_


	9. Wake Up

**Genre : Romance/Slash**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à JKR. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire et Ryan Cohen.**

**Rating : M**

**Couple: DM/ RC**

**Remarque: Pas vraiment de spoiler car Ryan est un perso inventé. J'utilises la plupart des noms originaux CAD : Drago = Draco, Rogue = Snape, Poudlard= Hogwarts etc ...**

**Chapitre 8 : Wake up.**

POV Ryan.

C'est tout blanc.

Ça fait mal aux yeux.

Je suis allongé dans ce qui semblerait être de la neige, mais je n'ai pas froid.

Je me regarde. Oh, Trésor. Je suis transformé.

C'est drôle, pour une fois je n'ai pas envie de courir partout.

D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas où je suis. Il n'y a rien du tout.

Je ne ressens rien. C'est troublant.

Je regarde autour de moi. C'est vraiment tout blanc.

Il y a des traces de pattes par terre. 4 empreintes.

Juste 4.

Elles se déplacent maintenant, elles s'éloignent.

Je me lève pour les suivre, ajoutant mes propres marques sur le sol immaculé.

Je commence à ressentir.

Un mal de crâne, une certaine difficulté à respirer.

J'ai froid aux pattes aussi.

Tout d'un coup, tout s'assombri. L'ombre envahi la lumière. Ça fait du bien aux yeux.

L'ombre devient opaque. Il fait noir, je ne vois plus rien.

Je suis à nouveau allongé, il ne fait plus froid. Il fait bon.

J'ai repris ma forme humaine car je suis allongé sur le dos, les bras posés sur mes côtés.

J'ai un peu mal quand je respire. Je ne bouge pas.

Il n'y a aucun bruit autour de moi. J'entends seulement ma respiration.

Je me concentre pour deviner où je suis. J'entends une autre respiration maintenant.

Une respiration calme, douce, lente. Je connais ce souffle. Draco.

Je suis sûr qu'il est là.

Il a réussi à échapper à son père.

On doit être à Hogwarts, je crois me rappeler avoir entendu « Severus » avant de sombrer.

Severus Snape.

Draco est sur ma gauche. Je crois.

Je tourne la tête.

Aye ! Ça fait mal … Je grogne.

J'ouvre les yeux et tombe dans ses prunelles d'argent.

Il bouge, je l'entends. Je le vois se rapprocher.

Il s'accroupie à côté de moi sans lâcher mon regard.

Il sourit légèrement. Je sens sa main chaude autour de la mienne. Froide.

Je souris, c'est agréable.

J'inspire et je dis dans un souffle :

_- Bonjour petit Dragon._

_- Salut Toi … Comment tu te sens ?_

_- Dans les vaps._

J'ai mal quand je parle, je grimace.

Ne parle pas si ça te fait mal.

J'acquiesce.

_- On est dans la chambre de Severus. Il t'a retrouvé sur le chemin de Traverse. Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir du partir comme ça. Père était très énervé … Mais, on aurai pas du te laisser … Ils sont revenus ses salops, heureusement que Severus était là, sinon je m'en serai voulu terriblement. Bien que ça soit quand même le cas._

_- Draco ? Tu parles tout seul ? _

C'était Snape. Draco se retourna et cria presque.

_- Il est réveillé ! Viens !_

_- Eh bien ! Tu vois je t'avais dit qu'il se remettrait vite. Comment tu te sens ? Ne parle pas, cligne des yeux 1fois pour une réponse positive et 2 fois pour une négative._

Je cligne une fois des yeux.

_- Bien. Ça te fait mal quand tu bouges ? Quand tu respires ?_

Une fois.

_- C'est normal. Tu vas boire une potion et tout à l'heure tu pourras parler et te lever. Ce soir je te propose de rester là si tu te sens encore patraque ou tu peux aller dans ton dortoir. D'accord ?_

Une fois.

Il hoche la tête et part. Sûrement chercher la potion.

_- J'ai eu peur tu sais … Je m'en veux de t'avoir laisser … Encore…_

_- Te prend pas la tête Dray … C'est pas ta faute. Ma voix est rauque, c'est drôle en quelques sortes._

_- Si …_

_- Non, j'n'aurai pas dû venir, c'est tout, c'est pas ta faute._

_- Ne parle pas Ryan. Attend au moins la potion._

Severus est revenu. Il m'aide à m'assoire dans le lit. Draco monte à côté de moi et se cale derrière moi pour me soutenir.

Snape me tend une fiole à l'aspect verdâtre.

Ça sent pas bon … Je la bois cul sec.

_- Bearhh ! _

_- C'est dégoûtant, mais efficace._ Me lance Snape en réponse à ma « remarque »

_- Tu veux encore dormir ?_ Me demande Draco.

_- J'ai trop dormi, mais je veux bien me reposer._

_- On peut ?_

Je regarde Snape. Il accepte d'un hochement de la tête, et tourne les talons dans un mouvement de cape.

Draco s'allonge et je me cale contre lui.

La tête sur son torse qui se soulève au rythme de sa respiration, les bras autour de lui, nos jambes emmêlées, ses bras qui me serrent contre lui. Notre position préférée, avec celle du koala.

C'est vrai que ça peut paraître bizarre mais les autres ne disent rien. Et puis, ils savent tous qu'entre Dray et moi, c'est … fusionnel. On a toujours besoin d'être ensemble. Un peu comme des frères jumeaux.

Voilà, il est mon frère, mon ami, ma famille, il est un peu tout pour moi, puisque je n'ai rien.

J'ai d'autres amis, les autres serpentards, mais ce n'est pas pareil. Je les adore, ils sont géniaux, mais avec Draco, il suffit qu'on se regarde pour savoir ce que pense l'autre.

J'ai besoin d'eux tous pour exister. Et depuis 3 mois, j'existe vraiment.

Draco s'est endormi. Il est calme, paisible.

Je somnole, je laisse mon esprit vagabondé.

Draco se met à grogner, il remue.

_- Non … non … s'il vous plait …_

_- Draco … ?_

_- Père … Je suis désolé, non pas encore … non._

_- Draco … Dray, c'est un cauchemar, réveille toi Dray, c'est rien._

Il tremble comme une feuille, j'essaye de le calmer en passant ma main sur son visage.

Je le serre contre moi le plus fort possible en lui parlant doucement.

Il tremble toujours autant. Il pleure maintenant. Je panique, il ne se réveille pas …

_- Dray ! Réveille toi … C'est rien, ton père n'est pas là …_

_- Non … non … Pas lui … lui faites pas de mal … Père !_

_- Dray !_

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!_

_- Oh ! Professeur ! Il fait un cauchemar mais je n'arrive pas à le calmer…_

_- Non … S'il vous plait … Père … NON !_

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui fait son père ? Je demande._

_- Tu ne veux pas le savoir, je t'assure._

Il s'approche de nous, prend Draco dans ses bras et murmure

_- Draco … Tu m'entends ? C'est Severus, tu es en sécurité. Lucius est au manoir, il n'est pas là. Il ne te fera rien. Tu m'entends Draco, c'est juste un cauchemar._

_- Hum … Severus ?_

_- Oui Draco. Tu es en sécurité, calme toi._

_- Oh … Ryan ?_

_- Oui, je suis là. Je suis avec toi._ M'empressais-je de répondre.

_- Ry' …_

Il s'enlève des bras de Severus et vint se calé dans les miens. Il parait vraiment faible dans cet état. J'ai mal pour lui …

Il se calme. Severus reste à côté, il caresse son dos.

Je veux savoir ce que son père lui fait pour le mettre dans cet état de terreur, mais Severus ne me répondra pas apparemment …

Draco se calme. Il se détend. Lentement.

Un peu plus tard Snape intervint.

_- Vous avez faim ? Vous voulez aller manger dans la grande salle ou je demande à l'elfe de venir vous servir ici ?_

_- J'ai envie de bouger personnellement. Dray ?_

_- Comme tu veux Ry'. Grande salle._

_- D'accord. Je vous attends pour y aller._

Il sort de la chambre.

_- Ca va Dray ?_

_- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, ça m'arrive souvent, c'est rien de grave._

_- D'accord …_

On se lève doucement. J'enfile une chemise par-dessus mes bandages, et un pull qui étaient posés sur une chaise.

_- Je ne peux pas enlever le bandage de ma tête ?_

_- Non, je ne crois pas._

_- Roh … C'est ridicule !_

_- Non, ça fait grand blessé de guerre._

_- De guerre tu parles, je me suis pris un mur …_

- … _Garde le au moins jusqu'à demain._

_- RRrooohh …_

_- Hum, très distingué Ry'._

Il me tire la langue et on sort de la chambre. Snape attendait adossé à la porte.

Il l'ouvre et on s'engage dans les couloirs, il nous suit de près sans pour autant nous imposer sa présence.

Heureusement il est assez tôt et la salle est presque vide à l'exception de quelques poufsouffles. On s'installe tranquillement à nos places et on attend en discutant de tout et de rien. Il n'a visiblement pas envie de parler de son père. C'est compréhensible, mais je lui demanderais de me le dire un jour.

Les autres nous rejoignent. Blaise me saute dessus, ravi de me voir de retour.

Depuis le réveil que Draco leur avait fait, ils s'inquiétaient de ma disparition. Je leur explique que j'ai eu un petit accident et que Snape m'avait soigné, que j'avais du resté au lit toute la journée, mais que maintenant je suis de retour en pleine forme.

Blaise est tout fou, Théo semble rassuré.

Pansy est collée à Draco, pour changer, et il grimace.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi …

Millicent « discute » avec Vinc' et Greg', pas un niveau de discussion très élevé mais pas trop mal pour eux.

Ils sont gentils, mais pas vraiment fute-fute … Ce n'est pas méchant.

Pas de changement par rapport à d'habitude pour le repas.

On part tous à la salle commune. Demain, les cours reprennent … C'est nul, j'ai pas vu le week-end passé … Tempi.

Après de calmes discutions et débats en tout genre dans la salle commune, chacun repart dans sa chambre. Debout pour 8h, vaut mieux ne pas être fatigué.

Draco va se laver, Blaise, Théo et moi révisons notre leçon de métamorphose du lendemain.

Il sort de la salle de bain, juste en caleçon.

Nous sommes pétrifiés devant cette vision.

Son torse et ses jambes sont scarifiés, des plaies encore presque ouvertes le couvrent…

J'ai le cœur qui se serre et l'estomac retourné. Théo vire au blanc transparent, Blaise semble avoir mal pour lui.

_- Ton Père ?_ Lance ce dernier.

_- Ouai … Il n'était pas content. J'ai mi du baume mais je ne peux pas m'en mettre dans le dos … Blaise, tu connais ça, tu peux me la mettre ?_

_- Je peux te la mettre ? C'est de ma faute après tout._

_- Non Ry' … C'est dégueu … Blaise connaît, je préfère._

_- Tu connais ?_ Demandais-je.

_- Oui, j'ai eu un beau père dans le genre de Lucius. Passe ton baume._

_- Merci._ Ajoute Draco. Mais je le coupe.

_- Non ! Laisse moi faire, c'est à cause moi si il n'était pas content ! S'il … t'a fait …ça …_

_- Ce n'est pas ta faute … Et puis j'ai l'habitude, ça ne me fait même plus mal, mais il faut quand même que je les enlèves sinon je vais gardé les marques._

_- Laisse moi faire. Passe moi ton baume et allonge toi._

Il voit dans mon regard que je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire. C'est de ma faute s'il a toute ces … blessures, alors c'est moi qui vais le soigner.

Je vois dans ses yeux orages qu'il se sent mal. Il ne veut pas que je touche ces horreurs. Mais il me connaît, si je suis décidé il n'arrivera pas à me faire changer d'avis.

Il s'allonge enfin sur le ventre sur son lit.

Je me place sur le haut de ses fesses, à cheval et prend du baume gluant et verdâtre sur mes doigts.

Je lui passe doucement des épaules aux omoplates, je descends le long de la colonne vertébrale, en faisant des petits cercles vers l'extérieur. Je passe sur ses côtes, ses hanches, il remue, ça chatouille.

Mes doigts se font très légers, juste une simple pression pour faire pénétrer le produit.

Tout est silencieux, sauf le bruit rêche de mes doigts lorsqu'ils passent sur les boursouflures rouges et suintantes. Il grogne un peu. Ça doit faire un peu mal malgré la douceur que j'y mets pour lui faire le moins mal possible.

Je remarque un tatouage sur son épaule, je n'avais jamais remarqué …

C'est le même que celui qui est apparue sur la mienne.

_- C'est quoi ton tatouage Dray ?_

_- Euh …_

_- C'est le même que moi._

_- Oui, il est apparu aussi tout seul._

_- Ah …_

_- Je t'expliquerais. Mais pas maintenant. Je suis fatigué. Viens dormir Ry'._

J'acquiesce, il attrape un t-shirt vert pâle et l'enfile. C'est rare qu'il porte un t-shirt pour dormir, je ne dis rien, il veut cacher ses plaies.

Je me mets en caleçon et le rejoins.

Il passe ses bras autour de moi, comme d'habitude, et me serre contre lui.

Je pose ma tête sur son cœur et il laisse sa main vagabonder dans mes cheveux.

J'aime ça, c'est relaxant. Il murmure à mon oreille.

_- J'ai vraiment eu peur Ry' … Qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de grave …_

_- Je suis là, je vais bien Dray. Ne t'en fais pas. T'as entendu Snape, je suis fort et je me rétabli vite._

_- Oui … Mais ça aurait pu tourné pire tu sais … J'ai eu peur. Pendant qu'il me battait, je ne pensais qu'à où tu pouvais être, si tu allais bien …_

_- Je vais bien maintenant … Pourquoi il te bat Dray ?_

_- C'est … mon éducation. Pour être sûr que je retienne bien les leçons de ce que je ne dois pas faire, il utilise la manière forte, brutale. Et ça marche. Je sais ce que je ne dois pas faire. Ce que j'ai fait hier, en public, je savais que le faire me causerait des ennuis. Mais je l'ai fait quand même parce que tu es plus important. J'ai seulement fait un choix. Je préfère te protéger et souffrir par la suite que de ne pas te protéger._

_- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu veux tant me protéger ?_

_- Parce que tu es, malgré ce que tu peux croire, aussi mon 1er ami. Je n'avais jamais eu d'ami que j'avais choisis moi-même, c'était toujours par obligation. Même si j'aime bien Vinc' et Greg, au départ j'étais pas content que mon père me les mettes dans les pattes…Et, tu es comme mon petit frère … Je dois t'apprendre la vie et te protéger. Et je compte bien le faire._

_- Merci Dray, mais je ne veux pas que tu te mette en danger pour moi …_

_- Peu importe ce que tu dira pour m'en empêcher, je te protégerai, quitte à donner ma vie pour la tienne. Et ce n'est pas à discuter, c'est un fait. _

_- Draco …_

_- Chut. Dort Ry' …_

Il m'embrasse sur le front et repose sa tête sur l'oreiller en fermant les yeux.

La discussion est close, et quand il l'a décidé, impossible de revenir dessus.

Il sait ce qu'il veut. Et quand il veut quelque chose, il sait tout mettre en œuvre pour l'avoir.

Je n'y échapperai pas …

Il est vraiment têtu quand il a une idée dans la tête.

Et c'est bien ce qui me fait peur, il peut se mettre en danger si facilement …

Je m'endors enfin, bercé par sa respiration, encore.

L'odeur du paume, amer, désagréable se mêle à l'odeur du gel douche, douce et fruitée, ça me fait tourner la tête, comme si on cerveau était ivre. Ça aide aussi pour s'endormir.

Le lendemain, j'ai pu enlever mes bandes, du torse et de la tête, pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Les plaies de Draco sont refermées, comme il l'avait dit. Elles ne sont plus que des marques un peu rougeâtres sur sa peau blanche. Il dit qu'elles ne laisseront pas de marque.

Le 1er cours de la semaine, potions, se passe plutôt bien.

Il y avait toujours des disputes entre Draco et les 3 Griffondors mais en général il se contrôlait au maximum.

Quand ça dégénérait, Blaise m'emmenait plus loin. Et quand Dray revenait vers nous, il était de nouveau calme.

Je maîtrisais parfaitement tous les sorts basiques, j'avais appris plutôt facilement.

Je voulais rattraper le retard que j'avais à cause de mon éducation moldue.

Dray m'aidait beaucoup. C'était le premier motivé pour me faire perdre mes habitudes moldues. Ça ne me gênait pas plus que ça.

Les vacances de Noël arrivaient à grands pas.

L'euphorie des vacances régnait dans la salle commune un soir de décembre.

_- Vous rentrez tous chez vous pendant les vacances ?_ Demandais-je aux autres.

_- Ouais ! Tu fais quoi toi ? Tu retournes en France ? _Me questionna Blaise.

_- Euh non … C'est plus chez moi là bas … Je vais restez ici je pense._

_- Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas chez moi ? _Me dit Draco, sur lequel j'étais avachi. Allongé sur le canapé, la tête sur ses genoux.

_- Pour me faire tuer par ton père ? Non merci …_

_- Ry' … N'ais pas peur de lui … Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il ne te fera rien … _

_- Peu importe … Je vais rester là._

_- Tout seul ? C'est vrai quoi, on part tous … _Ajouta Pansy.

_- Mouais …_

_- Allez, va avec Draco. Je suis sûr qu'il ne dira rien Lucius …_ dit Blaise pour me motiver.

_- Eh puis Ry', je te protégerai._

Il me fit un clin d'œil tout en jouant avec mes cheveux.

Je n'ai plus tellement le choix là …

_To be continued ..._

* * *

_Hey ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre un peu en avancen car le prochain sera un peu en retard ... Je pars en vacances demain et je reviens le 22 !_

_Gros bisous à tous, et merci de votre fidélité !_

_Low !  
_


	10. Happy Xmas

**Genre : Romance/Slash**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à JKR. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire et Ryan Cohen.**

**Rating : M**

**Couple: DM/ RC**

**Remarque: Pas vraiment de spoiler car Ryan est un perso inventé. J'utilises la plupart des noms originaux CAD : Drago = Draco, Rogue = Snape, Poudlard= Hogwarts etc ...**

**Chapitre 9 : Happy Xmas.**

POV Draco.

Matin du 20 décembre.

_- Ryan … Réveille toi …_

_- Hhmm_

_- Allez, il faut faire les valises … Il faut te lever …_

Je lui parle au creux de l'oreille, c'est le plus efficace pour le réveiller, en même temps je lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

_- Hhmm … Veux pas …_

_- Courage, tu veux partir en vacances oui ou non ?_

_- Oui_

_- Tu veux passer tes vacances avec moi oui ou non ?_

_- Oui_

_- Alors debout féniasse !_

_- Charment Dray …_

_- Roh …_

Je me lève et je m'habille simplement.

Ryan se lave et s'habille aussi.

Blaise et Théo sont déjà prêts. Le premier est une pile électrique depuis trois jours, oui, pire que d'habitude et le 2eme est assis en train de lire. Sa valise est prête depuis la veille.

La valise de Ryan est vide. Oui, toutes ses affaires sont sur son lit. Un vrai foutoire.

Il y a un truc violet qui brille, je n'avais jamais vu ça.

Je le prends, ça à l'air d'être en fer ou je ne sais quoi. Il y a un carreau noir et un cercle blanc en dessous. Derrière c'est marqué Ipod avec une pomme…

_- Ry' … C'est quoi ça ? _

_- C'est mon Ipod._

_- ??_

_- Un objet moldu pour écouter de la musique. Mais ça ne marche pas ici …_

_- Pour écouter de la musique ?_

_- Ouai … Tu enregistres des musiques dessus et tu peux les écouter partout où tu vas._

_- Oh … Tu me montreras quand ça marchera ?_

_- Oui si tu veux._

_- Et ça aussi c'est moldu ?_

_- Oui. C'est un ordinateur portable. Ça ne marche pas non plus ici … Ya rien pour le brancher et j'ai plus de batterie …_

_- Batterie ?_

_- Une réserve d'énergie pour faire fonctionner des appareils moldus._

_- Comme l'électrokite ?_

_- ?? Electricité …_

_- Ouais, c'est pareil._

_- C'est le même genre d'énergie oui._

_- Je peux voir ?_

Il sort une mallette noire toute petite et toute fine et il l'ouvre.

Son « ordinator » est tout fin, c'est drôle. Il est violet aussi comme son truc pour la musique.

Dessus il y a aussi une pomme de dessinée et quand il l'ouvre, il y a une fenêtre noire comme l'autre truc avec des boutons sur la partie basse. C'est des boutons noirs avec l'alphabet noté dessus en blanc.

Je ne comprends pas l'utilité mais il m'a dit qu'il me montrerait quand on sera hors de Poudlard. Il dit que c'est super bien et très pratique pour faire des recherches …

Je suis perplexe, les recherches c'est dans les livres, et son truc c'est bien trop petit pour qu'il y ai des livres dedans …

Il les ranges au fond de sa malle et empile ses affaires par-dessus.

Au bout d'une bonne heure on a fait tous les deux nos valises.

Avec les deux garçons on monte tout dans le hall et on va déjeuner.

A 9h00 on attend tous dans le hall que le départ pour la gare de Préaulard soit annoncé.

Ça y est, on est dans le train. On a un compartiment pour nous tout seuls.

Ryan est allongé sur moi, Pansy est à coté de moi et Millicent à côté d'elle.

Blaise, Théo, Greg et Vinc' sont en face de nous.

Ryan panique, il est tendu je le sens. Il a vraiment peur de la réaction de mon père … J'espère que ça va bien se passé…

Le voyage est agréable. Sauf Pansy qui joue à la sangsue, encore, avec comme excuse le fait qu'elle ne me verra pas pendant 2 semaines … C'est vrai qu'on ne va pas se voir, mais bon, deux semaines, ya pire, non ? Si !

Le train ralentit. Ryan ne sourit plus. Il a peur. Je lui fait un câlin pour le rassurer et lui frotte le dos. Il se détend mais pas beaucoup … C'est normal.

On descend du train. Blaise et Théo passe les vacances chez le 2eme, ils nous font une accolade, ébouriffe les cheveux de Ryan qui les avait coiffé pour l'occasion, et s'en vont en faisant des signes de la main. Les deux filles partent de leur côté après nous avoir brièvement embrassé sur la joue, Crabbe et Goyle rejoigne leurs pères qui attendent ensembles un peu plus loin.

Mes parents sont au bout du quai. Ils nous regardent. Je commence à avancer mais Ryan reste sur place.

Je lui prend la main et lui dit de ne pas s'en faire de me faire confiance.

Il avance.

Je marche droit et fier comme tout bon Malfoy. Malgré mes 11 ans on me dit toujours que j'ai la prestance de mon père. Normal, je l'ai payé cher cette silhouette.

Père nous regarde de haut. Mère semble un peu attendrie par le faite que je lui tienne la main pour qu'il vienne. Elle doit rire intérieurement mais elle se retient.

_- Bonjour Père, Mère._ Dis-je posément. Je sens la main de Ryan qui tremble dans la mienne. J'accentue la pression de mes doigts pour lui donner du courage.

_- Bonjour Draco ! Vous avez fait bon voyage ?_ Elle m'embrasse sur le front et fait un magnifique sourire à Ryan. Il se détend, un peu.

_- Très bien Mère._

_- Tu es Ryan c'est ça ?_ Dit-elle.

_- Oui Madame Malfoy. Ravi de vous rencontré._

_- Moi de même jeune homme._

Père ne parle pas. Il se met à marcher pour nous indiquer qu'il est temps de rentrer au manoir.

Nous transplanons pour y aller. Les valises réduites dans nos poches, Moi avec Père. Ryan avec Mère.

POV Ryan.

On arrive devant les grilles d'une immense demeure. Le manoir Malfoy. Une battisse ancienne absolument magnifique.

Draco reprend ma main, on remonte le long de la grande allée. Elle est bordée par des arbres taillés en forme de Paon, Serpent, Dragon de toutes tailles.

J'aperçois au loin un parc de plusieurs hectares sûrement, il semble y avoir un lac. Je ne vois pas bien. Il y a tellement à voir qu'il est impossible d'avoir les yeux partout en même temps.

Je suis un peu plus détendu, Draco le sens car il a diminué la pression de sa main sur la mienne. Il me regarde m'émerveiller, je dois avoir des étoiles dans les yeux.

Le hall est grandiose, tout le manoir est d'un style ancien, d'une classe fantastique, on voit la richesse de la famille dans chaque meuble, chaque bibelot. Dans les portraits aux murs, les ancêtres de Draco nous regardent. Ils me regardent moi surtout. Ils guettent le moindre de mes mouvements. C'est troublant. A Hogwarts au moins les portait sont occupés et ils ne nous regardent pas constamment. Ici ils ont l'air de n'avoir que ça à faire, alors ils observent.

_- Le dîner sera servit à 19h30 soyez à l'heure. On a fait mettre un 2eme lit dans la chambre de Draco. Vous pouvez aller vous installer._ Nous dit Mme Malfoy.

Draco m'entraîne dans les escaliers, ils sont gigantesques ! Les couloirs sont nombreux et très grands. Comment ne pas se perdre … ? Draco n'a pas ce problème. Il marche vite et s'arrête enfin devant une grande porte en bois clair sculpté.

_- C'est ma chambre !_ Annonce t-il en ouvrant fièrement la porte.

La chambre est énorme ! Les murs sont blancs, quelques tableaux d'art zen sont accrochés dessus. Le mur d'en face est une baie vitrée qui donne sur le parc du domaine, la pièce est tellement lumineuse et agréable, j'en suis vraiment étonné. Il y a une penderie immense cachée par des rideaux blancs de perles, en fines bandes, ça brille, elle cache une tonne de vêtements, que de haute qualité et de grandes et chères marques.

Le sol est un parquet noir lustré recouvert d'un tapis blanc en imitation poils de je ne sais quel animal.

Il y a un lit, deux places, à baldaquin. Les pieds sont des serpents en argents, les montures sont blanches et noirs.

Des draps de soie noirs et blanc recouvrent le lit.

Au plafond, un lustre émet différentes couleurs zen imposant une ambiance relax dans toute la pièce.

Au autre lit, une place, a été rajouté à côté du grand. Il est lui aussi tout en noir et blanc. Draps de soie obligent.

Une porte claire donne sur une salle de bain privée.

Baignoire, douche zens, avec jets d'eau, couleurs, odeurs, un grand miroir, un beau lavabo.

Tout toujours dans des teintes noires et blanches, sans oublier la zen-attitude.

Je suis tel une carpe face à tout ça. Draco se marre de me voir si ébahi. Pour lui c'est tout à fait normal. Pour moi c'est …incroyable, magnifique, grandiose …

_- Je n'ai pas osé dire à ma mère qu'un deuxième lit était inutile, mais tu pourras quand même venir avec moi …_

_- T'es sûr qu'on peut ?_

_- Oui, personne ne rentre dans ma chambre. Et puis peu importe, on ne fait rien de mal._

_- T'as raison._

_- Tu essayes tes appareils moldus pour me montrer ?_

_- Oui !_

Draco agrandit nos valises et je ressors toutes mes affaires- en bazar- pour atteindre ses appareils au fond.

D'abord mon pc Apple violet.

Je l'allume et … Miracle ça marche !!

Draco trouve ça bizarre mais drôle en même temps.

Je lui montre qu'on peut stocker des photos, des musiques, des vidéos dessus.

Je lui montre Internet, et là il comprend mieux pourquoi je disais qu'on pouvait faire des recherches dessus. Par contre il ne comprend pas le système de réseau, le faite que les gens peuvent partagés des infos … Il a un peu de mal avec les mail aussi. C'est trop compliqué pour lui je crois. J'avoue que ce n'est pas de sa faute, les sorciers ne connaissent pas tout ça. C'est dommage pour eux je trouve. Je suis contant de connaître ça moi !

Ensuite, mon Ipod. Il a eu peur quand j'ai mi la musique en marche. Il cherchait où étaient les chanteurs et les musiciens et quand je lui ai dit qu'ils étaient dedans il m'as demander comment j'avais fait pour les rétrécir. Il est trop drôle quand il comprend rien.

Je me moque de lui, du tout il se venge en me bloquant sur le lit pour me chatouiller.

Tellement on s'amusait, le temps est passé très –trop- vite.

Il était 19h alors on s'est changé, et refait une petite beauté, pour Draco surtout …

19h25, on descend. J'essaye de me repérer un minimum dans les couloirs mais c'est presque plus dur qu'à Hogwarts … c'est pour dire !

Il nous conduit dans une grande salle. Une table est dressée, une belle nappe blanche, de la porcelaine pour les assiettes, argent pour les couverts, cristal pour les verres.

Comme dans les films, le Père de famille est assis à un bout de la table. La mère à l'autre bout. Et les enfants au centre. Chacun d'un côté de la table.

_- Pile à l'heure les garçons. C'est très bien. Asseyez-vous._ Nous annonce Mme Malfoy.

On s'installe. Je me tiens le plus droit possible, j'imite les autres, c'est un peu comme un jeu de rôle, ce dire ça fait devenir la tâche plus amusante.

Des elfes de maisons viennent poser des plats devant nous. commence, on peut commencer aussi.

Un silence plane, brisé seulement par le bruit des couverts dans l'assiette.

_- Comment se passe l'école Draco ?_ Demande soudain Lucius.

_- Oh, bien Père. Très bien. Mes résultats devraient arrivés par hibou postal pendant ces vacances._

_- Bien. Et vous, ?_

_- Euh … Bien aussi. J'ai un petit peu plus de mal que Draco, mais je m'en sors …_

_- Bien. Que voulez-vous faire plus tard ?_

_- Oh, euh … Je … Je ne sais pas._

_- Voyons Lucius, il n'a que 11 ans._

_- Et alors ? Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour avoir de l'ambition._

_- Oui, c'est sûr, mais quand même… Tu viens de France c'est ça ?_

_- Oui. Je suis arrivé ici cet été, uniquement pour venir à Hogwarts …_

_- Et pourquoi n'êtes vous pas aller à l'école de France, beaubaton ?_ ajouta Lucius

_- Parce que mes parents étaient à Hogwarts, et que j'y étais inscris automatiquement._

_- Ils étaient à Hogwarts ? Quels sont leurs noms ?_

_- Mon père s'appelait Cohen, et ma Mère, Ross._

_- Ross ?!_

_- Oui …_

_- C'était une famille puissante ici, vous le saviez ?_

_- Oui. C'est ce qu'on m'a dit. Les Cohen aussi un peu, non ?_

_- Oui aussi. Mais les Ross étaient vraiment connus. Votre mère est une Ross donc …_

_- Était oui._

_- Oh … oui._

Il y eu un blanc. Quand il avait parlé de beaubaton on aurait vraiment dit qu'il aurai aimé que j'y sois plutôt qu'ici … Très agréable comme impression.

Draco me lança un regard l'air de dire « t'a vu, il ne t'a pas mangé … »

Je lui souris, provoquant le sien.

Mme. Malfoy nous regardait, elle avait l'air vraiment gentille cette femme.

_- Vous êtes amis tous les deux depuis la rentrée ?_

_- Oui Mère. On a été mit dans le même dortoir._

_- Ça aide. Et tout ce passe bien, avec les autres ? Tu t'es bien adapté Ryan ?_

_- Oui, très bien. Draco m'a beaucoup aidé. Venant de France, et du monde moldu, j'avais du mal à m'habituer aux coutumes anglaises, et aux coutumes magiques, mais Draco m'a beaucoup soutenu et maintenant, je me sens comme chez moi._

_- Ah c'est très bien alors._

_- Oui …_

Draco me sourit franchement. Voilà mon Draco. Celui qui ne ferme pas son visage et qui est joyeux.

Je suis plutôt bien ici, je dois l'avouer. Malgré Lucius qui me met un petit peu la pression, je me sens bien.

Pendant le reste du repas Mme Malfoy continue à me parler, elle me demande des choses sur la France. Elle aime beaucoup ce pays.

Même Lucius participe un peu aux conversations. Draco rigole aussi.

J'ai trouvé que c'était une meilleure ambiance que celle au début du repas…

_- Mme Malfoy … ?_

_- Oh appelle moi Narcissa s'il te plait. C'est plus rapide._

_- Euh … D'accord. Hum, Narcissa, je suis content d'être ici … J'apprécie vraiment que vous ayez acceptez que je vienne ici._

_- Oh il n'y a pas de quoi Ryan ! Il y a eu quelques petites réticences au départ mais au final on était ravi que tu viennes._

Elle avait parlé en regardant son mari. Je savais bien qu'il ne devait pas avoir dit oui directement, vu ce qui c'était passé la dernière –et seule- fois où je l'avais vu .

_- J'ai vu tout a l'heure que tu avais aimé le parc, tu voudrais le visitez demain ?_ proposa t-elle

_- Oh oui, j'aimerais beaucoup ! De ce que j'ai pu apercevoir, il est vraiment splendide !_

_- Merci, c'est très gentil. _

Quand le repas fût fini, nous retournâmes dans la chambre de Draco.

Je lui montrais des photos de mon orphelinat, des photos de mes parents jeunes. Il les trouvait magnifique et disait que je ressemblais énormément à ma mère. Ce qui était absolument vrai en passant.

Je lui montrais des vidéos débiles sur le net et il rigolait comme un fou. Après il commençait à m'embêter, et ça finissait en bataille de chatouilles ou d'oreillers sur le lit.

On s'amusait comme des fous. C'était les vacances, c'était la fête !

On finit par s'endormir tout habillés, l'un sur l'autre, vers minuit.

Rah ! Soleil !

Je sors de mon sommeil doucement. Saleté de lumière !

J'ouvre les yeux difficilement.

Draco dort encore. Je suis en mode koala sur lui.

Oh, on a dormi tout habillé … On a du tombé comme des masses hier soir …

Pas étonnant, on a tellement fait les fous !

« Tempus » … « 7h30 »

Oh il est tôt …

Draco soupire, me resserre contre lui, preuve qu'il ne dort plus profondément, il est dans sa phase d'éveil. Je connais bien cette phase, c'est en général elle qui me réveille, quand je ne le suis pas avant.

C'est devenue plus une habitude ou un reflex qu'un besoin de dormir ensemble je crois.

Depuis que ça nous aide à dormir tranquillement on n'a jamais essayé de redormir séparément. Ça ne pose pas de problème puisque personne ne nous a jamais rien reproché.

Comme Draco l'a si bien dit hier, on ne fait rien de mal, c'est vrai quoi, on dort. Que faire d'autre d'ailleurs. Personnellement je ne sais pas si c'est courant de dormir avec un ami, je n'en ai jamais eu, mais le fait est qu'on ne gène personne, au moins on ne réveille pas les autres avec nos cauchemars. C'est plutôt positif, et s'il ne dise rien, c'est qu'il ne sont pas choqués, donc qu'il n'y a rien de mal … N'est-ce pas ? En tous cas, c'est comme ça que je le prends.

_- Salut Ry' …_ marmonne une voix endormie et qui me sort de mes pensées.

Je relève la tête et croise deux iris de métal brillant et lui répond avec un immense sourire.

_- J'ai faim_. Ajoute t-il. Je rigole.

_- Tu as toujours faim au réveil._

_- Bah oui ! Pas toi ?_

_- Non ça va. Il y des horaires pour manger ?_

_- Oui. Le matin c'est à 8h d'habitude, 9h le week-end et les vacances. Le midi c'est 12h30 ou 13h, ça dépend. Et le soir c'est 19h30._

_- 9h donc. Il est 7h30._

_- Cool on a le temps de se préparer alors. Tu veux commencer à prendre ta douche ?_

_- Non c'est bon, va s'y. Je vais ranger mes affaires en attendant._

_- OK, met dans mon armoire, trouve de la place et si il n'y en a pas, bah, fais en._

_- D'accord._

Il se lève paresseusement, saute sur ses pieds et part dans la salle de bain.

Je range mes vêtements dans son armoire. Il y a quelques étagères de vide, je soupçonne l'armoire d'avoir rajouter ses étagères elle-même. Draco n'aurait pas laissé de vide avec tous les vêtements qu'il a. J'y installe donc mes affaires et pose mon ordinateur et mon ipod sur son bureau.

Je me met un écouteur dan l'oreille et commence à écouter.

Avril Lavigne, my happy ending.

Inconsciemment, je me mets à chanter tout en surfant sur le net. Je parlais avec quelques personnes sur des forums quand j'étais en France. Je n'avais pas pu les joindre depuis cet été. Je vis avec plaisir qu'ils m'avaient laisser des e-mails. J'y réponds tout de suite. Je leur explique que je suis à l'étranger, dans une nouvelle école mais que je n'ai pas accès à Internet en dehors des vacances … Ils comprendront, je pense…

Je chante toujours quand Draco revient dans la chambre, je ne l'ai pas entendu sortir de la salle de bain, le tapis étouffant le moindre bruit.

_- Quelle voix Ry' …_

_- Quoi ?_ Je me retourne en sursautant.

_- Tu as une superbe voix, tu chantais._

_- Oh … euh merci._

_- Oui, ta voix devint plus grave quand tu chantes, j'ai eu du mal à me dire que c'était toi et pas un bonhomme dans ton appareil de musique._

_- Un ipod Dray. C'est plus simple à dire._

_- Ipod, d'accord._

_- On ne m'avait jamais dit que je chantais bien._

_- Quelqu'un t'avais déjà entendu ?_

_- Non …_

_- Alors c'est pour ça !_

_- Oui …_

_- Allez, à la douche ou tu va nous mettre en retard._

Je souris et me lève.

POV Draco.

Ryan vint de partir à la douche. Je m'installe devant son « odrinador » et regarde ce qu'il faisait.

Il y a des messages. Je regarde vite fait juste pour m'occuper.

Je vois que les gens qui lui ont envoyé ont l'air de l'apprécier. Il m'avait qu'il n'avait pas d'amis, mais ces gens ont tout l'air de l'être… Je ne cherche pas à comprendre, je lui demanderais.

Je mets dans mon oreille un écouteur de Ryan et appuis sur play. Oh, c'est ça qu'il chantait ? Je me mets à siffloter sur l'air qui envahi mon cerveau. C'est plutôt pas mal, c'est un peu triste mais avec un bon rythme. J'aime bien. C'est en anglais en tous cas.

Ryan ne prend plus de potion pour comprendre l'anglais, sauf pendant certains cours. Entre nous, on parle lentement pour qu'il comprenne et qu'il apprenne bien. Il s'en sort bien, sincèrement. Je pensais qu'il aurait plus de mal. Il arrive aussi bien à parler. Il a un accent Français qui est super marrant au départ mais qui bien vite, fait parti de lui, de sa voix.

Nous ne rigolons plus à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche, ça ne nous choque plus. Alors qu'avant, Blaise ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éclater de rire dès que Ryan disait quelque chose.

La 1ere semaine des vacances passa très vite. On faisait les fous le soir dans ma chambre, on rigolait sur son ordinateur, il m'avait fait répéter encore et encore le nom de cette chose car je le disais mal à chaque fois. On chantait aussi. Il avait vu que j'aimais beaucoup quand il chantait, alors il mettait sa musique à fond sur son ordinateur et il chantait à pleine voix, il avait un sourire immense et des étoiles dans les yeux, il aimait vraiment, vraiment ça ! Ca se voyait autant que le nez au milieu de la vigure.

Je connaissais par cœur toutes les chansons d'Avril Lavigne, cette chanteur pop-rock moldue, dont Ryan était fan. Alors on chantait tous les yeux, en sautant sur le lit à la manière des rockeurs moldus qu'il m'avait montré sur Youtube. Un site de vidéo moldu.

Les repas étaient devenus plus agréables, ma mère et Ryan discutaient joyeusement, avec moi aussi. Père avait l'air moins tendu. Il nous répétait souvent de faire moins de bruits, mais je ressentais qu'il aimait plutôt bien d'avoir un peu de vie dans ce manoir gigantesque et morne.

Au fur et à mesure, il parlait, il riait avec nous à table, avec Ryan aussi. Ryan aimait beaucoup Mère, il n'avait jamais eu d'amour maternel et ma mère se faisait un plaisir de lui en donner, elle n'avait jamais lésiné sur les câlins avec moi quand j'en avais besoin, petit. Père était réticent bien sûr mais il la laisser faire, il se détendait vraiment.

Ryan était une bouffée d'air frai et de bonheur qui avait envahi tout le manoir.

La joie était là, partout …

C'était génial !

Noël arriva.

Le soir du 24, on avait fait un festin fantastique, il y a eu des histoires drôles, des éclats de rire, des anecdotes de mes parents, de ce qu'il faisait quand ils étaient jeunes, beaucoup de nourriture excellente.

Jamais Noël n'avait été si joyeux. Avant, on mangeait tous les trois, le matin, on ouvrait nos cadeaux, et chacun repartait de son côté, lire, se promener, jouer, occupation quelconque.

La soirée s'était étendue jusqu'à 3h du matin, et Ryan et moi étions tombé comme des masses et nous nous étions endormis, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Le sourire aux lèvres, des zygomatiques douloureux, des belles images dans la tête.

Le petit déjeuner avait été décalé à 10h30 pour nous laisser le temps de dormir.

A 9h Ryan était réveillé et m'avait chatouillé pour me réveiller.

Il était d'une humeur plus que folle et comptait bien me la faire partagé.

Après une bonne bataille à coups de chatouilles et d'oreillers, nous descendions dans le grand salon.

Ce que je vis me scotcha.

Père et Mère étaient sur le canapé, enlacés, en train de discuter joyeusement.

Je ne les avais jamais vu comme ça, ils avaient l'air … jeunes et amoureux.

Quand Mère nous vit à la porte, elle nous sorti un sourire éblouissant et nous avancions vers eux. Elle nous serra dans ses bras en nous souhaitant un joyeux noël.

Père se leva et posa un baiser sur nos deux fronts et nous souhaita aussi un joyeux noël tout en montrant le sapin avec son doigt.

Il y avait des paquets sur le sol, beaucoup de paquets, beaucoup plus que les années précédentes.

Je reçus une chevalière en argent de la part de Père et une magnifique gourmette du même métal de la part de Mère.

J'eus encore d'autre cadeau de leurs parts.

Ryan reçut aussi pleins de cadeaux de la part de mes parents, il était aux anges.

Ses yeux brillaient de milles feux, il était vraiment ému !

Il me tendit un petit paquet, dedans il y avait un collier en forme d'empreinte de chien au contour vert et à l'intérieur d'argent.

Je compris tout de suite le rapport avec nos tatouages.

Je lui avais expliqué quelques jours avant les vacances ce que j'avais trouvé dessus, lui disant que c'était dut à une sorte d'alliance de nos âmes, et que c'était pour ça que nous étions si fusionnelle. J'avais omis volontairement la possibilité de haine inébranlable si on se mettait à se détester. Mais c'était une option inenvisageable à mes yeux. Notre tatouage avait bien évolué, on avait découvert que c'était deux empreintes de pattes de chien l'une sur l'autre. L'une blanche et l'autre noire. Comme les deux pattes avant de Trésor.

J'avais travaillé aussi sur mon animagi, et j'étais aussi un chien. Un berger allemand noir et sable sur le ventre et les pattes avec des grandes oreilles très touffues, j'avais une pattes sables et une autre noir, comme Ryan, mais l'inverse. Il m'a appelé Angel. Je pense que c'est nos pattes que représentent nos tatouages…

Je l'avais remercié chaleureusement avec un gros câlin et je lui avais tendu un paquet.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et sa mâchoire tomba sur le sol. Il ne bougeait plus en sortant la bande de papier glacé de son enveloppe.

Ses yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes et il m'avait sauté dans les bras, me faisant tomber lourdement au sol.

Il pleurait en murmurant merci dans mon cou. Je savais que ça lui ferait plaisir mais je ne m'étais pas imaginer ça à ce point. Il devait vraiment être dingue d'elle …

Mère demanda ce que c'était, elle était surprise d'une telle réaction. Père aussi. Mais je pense que c'était la position qui le perturbait plus que la réaction de Ryan.

Il était à nouveau blotti contre moi, les bras autour de mon cou, les jambes autour de mes hanches, en mode koala. On était tellement souvent comme ça, qu'on ne s'en était pas rendu compte plus que ça. Mais c'est vrai que c'était la première fois qu'il nous voyait comme ça.

Ryan tendit la place à Mère et elle nous regarda intriguée.

_- Avril Lavigne ? _

_- Oui !! Son concert !! Draco m'a acheté une place pour son concert à Londres ! C'est en Mars !! Je vais la voir !! Je vais la voir !!!!!!_

Ryan était hystérique !

_- C'est une chanteuse moldue, elle est très connue ici et en Amérique…_

_- Un concert ?_ Demanda Père

_- Oui, elle se produit sur scène, devant des centaines de personnes. Elle chante._

_- Oh … Des centaines et des centaines de moldus … Et vous voulez y aller … ?_

_- Euh oui …_

Je commençais à comprendre le problème … Deux garçons sorciers de 11 ans, aller à un concert de Rock, avec des moldus partout autour … Je n'avais pas penser à ça …

_- Lucius, ils peuvent prendre du polynectard pour être plus âgés, il n'y aura aucun problème … Et puis, tu as vu Ryan … Tu ne peux pas leur refuser ça …_

_- J'y réfléchirai …_

Ouf, on a un espoir. « Merci Mère … » murmurais-je tout bas quand Père s'était rassit que le canapé.

Elle avait lu le message sur mes lèvres et me sourit.

Elle s'assit elle aussi sur le canapé. Et, Ryan toujours lové contre moi, nous nous mîmes a discuter joyeusement.

Après le petit déjeuner, une promenade dans le parc, nous étions à nouveau tous les quatre dans le salon.

La 2eme semaines des vacances fût aussi – presque plus- géniale que la 1ere.

Entre les balades la journée, jouer dans le parc, faire les fous, chanter dans la chambre avant de dormir, des discutions joyeuses et mouvementées dans le salon avec mes parents tous les soirs, le temps était passé vraiment vite.

Une joie continuelle flottait dans le manoir.

Le soir, mes parents étaient proches, main dans la main la journée pendant les balades. Les yeux et les mots doux qu'ils échangeaient. Ryan toujours blotti contre moi, le soir aussi, quand on discutait dans le salon. Mes parents étaient habitués, maintenant, à nous voir collés l'un à l'autre. J'étais tellement heureux de tous ces changements.

Voire mes parents heureux comme jamais je ne les avais vu m'emplissait un bonheur immense, c'était tellement bon.

On était tous heureux.

Les vacances touchaient à leur fin et un soir alors que Ryan dormait déjà sur mon torse, ma main dessinant des cercles sur la peau de son dos. J'entendis du bruit.

Le manoir permettait au propriétaire, à savoir mon Père, mais moi aussi depuis que j'étais devenu maître de mes pouvoirs, de demander au manoir tout ce qu'il voulait, et de l'avoir. Il pouvait savoir, en ce concentrant, tout ce qui se passait dans le manoir.

Et là, j'entendais du bruit et je ressentais une étrange énergie. C'était dans la chambre commune de mes parents. Ils ont une chambre commune et chacun la leur pour plus d'intimité mais ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'étaient plus dans leur chambre commune.

Et là, ils y étaient. L'amour et une magie puissant pulsait dans l'air, cognant contre les murs, provoquant des vibrassions.

J'avais entendu que quand un couple s'aime, il se peut qu'ils fassent du bruit, même beaucoup de bruit, et quand c'était vraiment fort entre eux, leur magie pouvait s'associée et provoquer des vagues d'énergie magique importantes et puissantes.

C'était ce qui ce passait en ce moment. J'avais bien vu qu'ils étaient heureux et plus amoureux l'un de l'autre que jamais auparavant. Mais là j'en avait la preuve, ils s'aimaient, comme des fous, depuis le début des vacances, et ils s'aimaient fort, très fort en ce moment même.

Un sourire vint fleurir sur mes lèvres.

Ils étaient heureux, j'étais heureux, Ryan était heureux. Rien de pouvait être mieux qu'actuellement.

C'était la fin des vacances. On était le 3 janvier et tout à l'heure. Ryan et moi allons reprendre le Hogwarts Express pour retourner à l'école.

Nous faisions nos valises, Ryan rangeait tristement son ordi et son ipod sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas les utiliser à Hogwarts. Je lui dis qu'on chercherait un moyen magique de les faire fonctionner. Moi aussi j'avais envie qu'ils marchent, j'étais maintenant habitué à écouter sa musique et à surfer sur Internet.

Sur le quai de la gare, Mère nous fit un câlin et un gros bisou sur la joue et Père nous posa une main sur l'épaule et un léger baiser sur le front.

On était en public et il ne fallait pas se faire trop remarquer non plus.

Nous étions triste de partir car les vacances avaient été magiques, mais il fallait bien continuer l'école, et puis, on allait retrouver nos amis et nous amuser.

Ryan était devenu très proche avec ma famille. Mère l'adorait littéralement et l'épisode du chemin de Traverse était totalement oublié.

Mère était venue voir Ryan un soir pour lui dire que Lucius s'en voulait énormément de la façon dont il avait réagit, qu'il était vraiment désolé de ce qui lui était arrivé après notre départ et qui voulait oublier et repartir sur de bonnes bases avec lui mais que jamais, au grand jamais il ne lui aurait dit en face. Dignité oblige.

Ryan avait comprit le message et en était touché, tout au fond de lui.

Le lendemain il était arrivé au petit déjeuner et avec un sourire léger il s'était approché de Père et avait dit avec assurance.

_- Bonjour . Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, je suis Ryan Cohen._

Et il avait tendu la main. Père, après un moment d'incompréhension, avait sourit et avait serrer la main de Ryan et dignement il avait répondu.

_- Le plaisir est pour moi ._

Et depuis, tout était allé de mieux en mieux entre eux. Ryan qui n'avait pas eu ses parents était plus qu'heureux d'avoir une présence parentale et aussi un amour parental bien présent.

Bien sûr je n'étais pas jaloux de l'amour qu'apportaient mes parents à Ryan car j'en avais moi aussi désormais. Ils nous traitaient également, Ryan faisait un peu parti de la famille maintenant, il était leur 2eme enfant.

On était de plus en plus frères comme ça. On était de plus en plus proche. H24 ensemble, presque plus besoin de parler pour savoir ce que l'autre pense, ressent. On se connaît par cœur, on sait ce que l'autre aime, ce qu'il veut, et quand il le veut.

Ryan viendrait au manoir à toutes les vacances maintenant. Père et Mère avaient envoyé un hibou à Dumbledore pour lui demander l'autorisation de le prendre au manoir à chaque fois, et il avait, pour notre plus grande joie, accepté.

C'est donc avec une grande nostalgie dans la tête que nous montâmes dans le train. Nos sourires revinrent au moment où nous vîmes les 6 autres dans un compartiment.

Après une série d'accolades et de câlins-bisous, nous nous installâmes avec eux.

Nous étions tous réunis de nouveau, à rire, à délirer, on racontait tous nos vacances et ils étaient surpris d'apprendre le changement d'attitude de mes parents. Ils étaient tous contents de savoir qu'on était super heureux.

Blaise et Théo avaient passés des super vacances aussi, presque autant que nous de ce j'avais cru comprendre. Ils les avaient passés ensemble chez Blaise et sa mère. Le père de Théo était venu aussi, ils avaient été gâtés à Noël aussi.

Les deux filles, qui étaient aussi rester ensembles, s'étaient bien amusées toutes les deux et avaient eux pleins de cadeaux. Leurs mères s'entendaient très bien mais leurs pères se tapaient sur les nerfs mutuellement ce qui avait légèrement refroidi l'ambiance le jour de noël.

Greg et Vinc' n'avaient pas –officiellement- passés leurs vacances ensemble, mais ils faisaient croire à leurs parents qu'ils restaient dans leur chambre, mais il se rejoignait par réseau de cheminée et passaient leur temps ensemble, à manger souvent.

Ils s'étaient quand même bien amuser.

En bilan, ça avait été des bonnes –excellentes- vacances pour tout le monde.

Mais on était très heureux de se retrouver.

_To be continued …._

* * *

**Un gros chapitre mais il est plutôt important. Tout se met correctement en place grâce à ce chapitre.**

**J'espère qu'il était bien …**

**X**

**Low**


	11. Time spend

**Genre : Romance/Slash**

**Rating : M**

**Couple: DM/ RC**

**Remarque: Ceci est un chapitre de transition, donc je m'excuse d'avance si il est un peu ennuyant … Mais il est tout de même important. Un saut de 4 ans nécessaire pour que l'histoire avance. Vous vous doutez bien que tant qu'ils avaient 11 je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose de très intéressants. Maintenant qu'ils ont grandis, les choses sérieuses peuvent commencer. Bonne lecteur à vous tous !**

**Chapitre 10 : Time Spend. (Chapitre de transition) **

POV Draco.

La rentrée s'était bien passée, les cours avaient repris, ainsi que nos habitudes.

Boulot, dodo, jeux dans le parc, délires dans la salle commune et la chambre, câlins koala, ect …

Ryan et Severus s'étaient rapprochés depuis qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie.

Ça faisait qu'ils discutaient de temps en temps d'un sujet ou d'un autre. Ils aimaient parler Potions car Ryan aimait beaucoup cette matière.

Mars arriva, avec un Ryan plus que surexcité.

On avait prit, sur le bon conseil de Mère, du polynectard et on avait prit l'apparence de jeunes de 19 et 20 ans. C'était vraiment bizarre … Mais le concert avait été génial ! Ryan n'en pouvait plus, il sautait et criait partout, il chantait en même temps qu'elle et il me transmit son énergie et son entrain et je m'étais mis à chanter moi aussi.

Il disait que je chantais bien … J'avais un peu de mal à le croire mais je le laissais dire.

Des images, des sons, des souvenirs flottaient encore dans nos têtes pendant plusieurs semaines après le concert.

Chaque vacance Ryan venait au manoir, redonnant vie, bonheur à la vielle battisse, emplissant mes parents de joie et d'amour.

Tout allait pour le mieux dans nos vies.

Un monde presque parfait. Presque, car malgré l'intense bonheur que nous ressentions constamment, il y avait des petits moments de déprime. La France manquait à Ryan. Il avait un peu le mal du pays et même si rien ne le poussait à y retourner il avait envie de revoir SON pays, parler SA langue.

Pour lui permettre d'aller mieux, j'étais là bien entendu, je le consolais. Mais surtout, je lui avais demandé de m'apprendre le français. Il avait été surprit mais je m'étais révélé être un très bon élève.

Pendant l'été suivant, j'arrivais à dire des phrases, pas trop compliquées, mais c'était déjà ça. Comme ça je pouvais parler un peu avec en français. Ça lui faisait du bien et moi ça m'amusait. Il était content de voir que je m'intéressais à ce qu'il était au fond de lui. Malgré ses origines anglaises, il était français. C'était SA nationalité, et il en était fier.

Il aimait son pays, ses coutumes. Il m'apprenait tous, la langue, les expressions, les coutumes, la nourriture. Très raffiné. J'aimais bien la France. C'était un pays très riche culturellement, très développé, une grande liberté, de la classe et du raffinement, en gastronomie et en mode.

J'avais envie d'y aller. Pour qu'il me montre là où il avait grandit, qu'il me montre tout, je voulais tout voir de la France, de son pays.

On savait qu'on ne pourrait pas pour l'instant, mais on se fit le serment, qu'un jour, on irait, ensemble.

La 2eme année ne fut pas bien différente de la 1ere, plus de travail, plus de difficultés, mais pas de grand problème.

Nous, les 8 serpentards, on était tous très, très proches, vraiment soudés.

Personne n'osait embêter l'un de nous, car ils savaient tous qu'ils se prendraient 8 serpentards d'un coup sur le dos. Et que ça ferait mal, alors personne n'osait.

On était inséparables, et c'était très bien comme ça.

Aux vacances de la toussaint de la 2eme année, on était tous les 8 au manoir Malfoy. Les parents étaient aussi là, pour profiter de leurs enfants, même si on était toujours tous les 8.

Aux vacances de Noël, on était tous, avec les parents, au manoir Zabini.

En février, au manoir Parkinson.

En avril, au manoir Goyle.

POV Ryan.

Toutes ses années passent si vite …

C'est troublant …

Nous sommes le 1er septembre. On était chez Draco cet été, encore, et on va bientôt partir prendre le train, pour démarrer notre 5eme année.

Depuis la 2eme année, à chaque vacance on était tout le groupe alternativement chez les autres.

En 3eme année, on avait passé la toussaint au manoir Nott.

Noël au manoir Malfoy.

Février, manoir Bulstrode

Avril, manoir Crabbe.

En 4eme année, on avait repris les manoirs de la 2eme année, mais en changeant un peu pour pas que ça soit toujours chez les mêmes qu'on faisait Noël.

Bah oui, c'était une telle organisation que ça n'allait pas toujours être les mêmes.

Organisé un Noël pour 8 familles de 2, 3 ou 4 personnes, en gros 20 sorciers, ce n'est pas rien !

Tous les parents s'entendaient à merveille maintenant. C'est dingue comme la folie et l'enthousiasme des enfants peuvent déteindre sur les parents.

J'étais heureux d'avoir trouver tous ça en arrivant ici. Dire que j'aurais pu être encore dans mon pensionnat, sans ami, seul avec mes contactes virtuelle …

Draco ne cessait de me dire que tout ça, c'était grâce à moi. A mon arrivée. Que sans moi rien ne se serait passé de cette façon.

J'étais gêné, je ne comprenais pas en quoi j'y étais pour quelque chose.

Il m'avait dit qu'entre la famille Parkinson et Bulstrode, il n'y avait jamais rien eu de plaisant. Que les Crabbes, les Goyles et les Malfoys, se connaissaient mais ne se voyaient pas vraiment, sauf les Pères avec les mangemorts. Blaise Zabini et sa mère étaient des solitaires, sa mère draguant des hommes riches qui mourraient mystérieusement après le mariage. Et les Nott, c'était pareil, ils ne se mélangeaient pas à la société, Nott senior était un hermite.

Il me disait que tout avait changé quand j'étais venu. Tout d'abord tous les changements au manoir Malfoy, dans sa famille qui avaient été décisifs pour la suite. Ensuite les liens qu'on avait tissé avec les autres serpentards, et que, ne voulant plus nous séparer pour les vacances, on avait convaincu les Malfoys de faire venir les autres au manoir. Tout s'étant parfaitement bien passé, les autres parents avaient accepter qu'on soit chez eux, chacun son tour.

Sans le début, les Malfoys n'auraient pas accepté la venue de 6 autres enfants turbulents chez eux. Et que donc, toute notre vie depuis la 2eme reposait uniquement sur ma venue en 1ere année, et ma joie de vivre contagieuse.

Tout était absolument magnifique, dans le meilleur des mondes.

Mais il y a toujours un moment, comme en 1ere année, où tout dérape, où tout change.

Tout est différent, parce qu'on grandi, qu'on évolue, et qu'on à 15 ans. On est des ados. Et tous les ados –ou presque- font une crise d'adolescence, parce que ils ont les hormones qui s'agitent, qui les perturbes, qui change leur vision des choses, de nouvelles envies, de nouvelles sensations, de nouvelles tentations les assaillent et les emplissent.

Les choses, en elles-mêmes, sont toujours pareilles, rien n'a changé, techniquement.

Seulement, c'est notre façon de les voir, de les ressentir, notre façon de juger ce qui nous entoure, notre façon de réagir à toutes ses choses, qui changent.

Tout se retrouve bouleversé, dans nos têtes, dans nos corps, dans nos esprits, dans notre monde. Il est pareil et différent en même temps. C'est un nouveau monde rempli de bizarreries, d'envies, de paradoxalité, mais qui pourtant, est toujours génial ! Peu importe sa vision … Peu importe …

Les changements ne sont pas que psychologiques. Bien évidement, on a grandi, nos corps ont changés, nous ne sommes plus ces petits de 11 ans, frêles et fragiles.

Nous faisons tous parti de l'équipe de Quidditch de serpentard, ça aide pour se muscler, sauf les filles.

Draco est le capitaine et attrapeur, je suis le gardien, Vinc' et Greg sont batteurs, Blaise, Théo et un autre garçon sont les poursuiveurs.

Nous, les garçons, avons tous une carrure de sportif, musclés comme il faut, ni trop ni trop peu.

Draco et Blaise sont plus grands que Théo et moi, nous sommes, comme les autres nous appelles, des « beaux gosses ». Greg et Vinc' sont toujours … Imposants, mais maintenant, ce sont des boules de muscles, ils sont forts, mais tendre à l'intérieur, nous qui les connaissons bien, on le sait. Mais ils ne le montrent à personne d'autre.

Les deux filles ont aussi bien changées depuis, Pansy est grande, très mince, très féminine, vraiment très jolie. Son visage c'est affiné, la rendant de plus en plus belle. Milli, est plus petite, mince quoiqu'un peu carré. Elle fait peur même à certains garçons plus jeune mais elle s'en fiche, nous on l'aime comme ça, et elle le sait. Ce que pensent les autres, elle s'en fou royalement. Nous aussi d'ailleurs, l'avis des autres ne nous intéresse pas qu'il soit positif ou négatif …

Même si nous n'y faisons pas attention, nous savons ce qu'ils pensent. Pour eux, nous sommes un peu comme des modèles. Modèle d'une amitié forte et fusionnelle qui dure depuis le début de Hogwarts, modèle de la réussite en cours, modèle de beauté. Ils nous admirent je crois, je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'admirer quelqu'un juste pour le fait d'admirer, s'ils veulent nous ressembler, ils n'ont qu'à s'en donner les moyens.

Nous ne réussissons pas en cours par l'action de Merlin, nous travaillons mine de rien.

Et notre physique, on n'y fait pas tant attention que ça. Sauf bien sûr Draco et Pansy, qui sont toujours obnubilé par la perfection physique.

Ah oui, aussi, je pense que l'argent à un petit peu rapport avec l'admiration qu'ils nous portent. Bah oui, nous sommes tous des sangs purs, et nous ne sommes ABSOLUMENT pas en manque d'argent si vous voyez ce que je veux dire …

Je pense que ça doit jouer fortement pour eux.

Mais nous ne jouons pas du tout dessus, on garde la tête froide, les pieds sur terre, la tête sur les épaules comme on dit. On n'est pas vantard –ou presque … Merci Draco.

Enfin bon, la vie est faite de haut et de bas, de changements, sans ça, la vie serait ennuyante … N'est-ce pas ?


	12. I'm falling down

**Genre : Romance/Slash**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à JKR. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire et Ryan Cohen.**

**Rating : M**

**Couple: DM/ RC**

**Remarque: Pas vraiment de spoiler car Ryan est un perso inventé. J'utilises la plupart des noms originaux CAD : Drago = Draco, Rogue = Snape, Poudlard= Hogwarts etc ...**

**Chapitre 11 : I'm falling down.**

POV Ryan.

Nous somme dans la salle commune de serpentard, Draco et moi affalés sur le canapé, une habitude qui n'a pas changé, je suis assis sur lui, blotti comme un bébé, et il a ses bras autour de moi. Théo et Blaise sont dans une position semblable sur le canapé d'en face, et les autres sont sur les fauteuils.

_- C'est chez qui cette année Noël ? _demande Pansy en regardant les flammes dans la cheminée

_- Puisque tu demandes, pourquoi pas chez toi ?_ répond Draco.

_- Pourquoi pas. J'enverrais un hibou à mes parents pour leur dire._

Je soupire, Draco me regarde en levant un sourcil.

_- Qu'est-ce que t'as ?_

_- On a les BUSES à la fin de l'année …_

_- Oui, et ?_

_- Bah … C'est dur, non ?_

_- Pas tant que ça … Enfin, c'est un peu plus de pression je pense, mais on a les connaissances, ça va être facile !_

_- Tu crois ?_

_- Mais oui Ry' ! Te prend pas la tête, prend ça !_

Blaise accompagne la parole avec le geste et me balance un coussin en pleine face. Problème, je met un coup de boule à Draco par la même occasion.

_- Oh toi je vais te tuer !_

_- Dray c'est pas ma faute … C'est Blaise !_

_- Je parlais bien à lui._

Il me pousse et je retombe sur le canapé pendant qu'il se dirige avec un air méchant vers Blaise, je crois que le nez ensanglanté aide à donner l'image méchante du personnage…

S'en suit une magnifique bagarre entre les deux. C'est devenue une habitude, ils se tapent tout le temps !

Pendant que Vinc' et Greg encourage l'un ou l'autre en sautant autour, Théo et moi nous mettons à parler. Il me rejoint sur le canapé

_- Tout va bien avec Dray ?_

_- Oui, évidemment, comme toujours._

_- Oui … _

_- Et toi, avec Blaise ?_

_- Bah oui, enfin rien de spécial …_

_- Mouais, je sais pas … Blaise semble différent, tu trouve pas ?_

_- Autant que Draco peut être, t'as pas remarqué qu'il avait changé lui aussi ?_

_- Ah, euh non … pas vraiment. Je veux dire, il a toujours été comme ça avec moi._

_- Ouais, en apparence, mais son regard est différent…_

_- Peut être, mais tant qu'il ne change pas d'attitude … Tu crois que je devrais m'inquiéter ? Qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?_

_- Non, il n'y a rien qui ne va pas, ce n'est pas négatif ce changement, c'est juste … Différent._

_- Hum … _

_- Donc, tu dis que Blaise a changé ?_

_- Pareil, c'est assez subtil, mais son regard sur toi a changé, je ne saurais ni dire pourquoi ni en quoi il a changé mais le fait est là._

_- On est dans la même situation … Si tu veux vois d'autres trucs, tu me préviens, je ferai de même …_

_- Yep ! Association secrète du « je me méfies de son regard »_

Je lui fais un clin d'œil et on éclate de rire.

_- On devrait peut être les arrêter ?_

_- Oh non, ça va les épuiser, on sera tranquille quand ils dormiront._

_- Ouais t'as raison Théo ! Et puis, ils sont mignons comme ça._

_- Mignons, ouais !_

On rigole à nouveau, Draco et Blaise sont en train de rouler par terre, se prenant la table basse, les fauteuils, Greg, qui leur tombe dessus.

Ouille ça doit ça mal, un Gregory Goyle qui tombe de tout son poids sur leur dos …

Vinc' essaye de le relever mais il tombe aussi.

Et voilà une purée et black et de blond, bien malaxées par deux petites brutes.

Les deux filles sont mortes de rires à s'en rouler par terre mais elles se retiennent histoire de ne pas se retrouver écrasées aussi …

Une main pâle et faible sort de l'ensemble immobile et couine.

_- Ail … Ry', tu m'aide ?_

Je rigole et me lève, avec Théo on fait rouler Vinc' puis Greg sur le côté pour libérer ces deux pauvres petits corps.

J'attrape la main de Draco et le tire vers moi, sauf qu'avec Blaise qui était au dessus et qui c'était poussé précipitamment, je me retrouve un peu plus loin sur le sol, avec Draco au dessus de moi.

Le temps s'arrête, Draco a le cœur qui bat la chamade, je le sens contre ma poitrine, il respire fort, ses bras juste à côté de ma tête, nos visages sont près, très près, trop près. Nous n'avons jamais été aussi près je crois …

Son souffle rapide se mélange au mien, nos bouches se frôlent presque, je suis plongé dans ses iris, c'est un gris sombre, puissant, profond, je m'y pers, je suis perdu, littéralement …

Mon cœur s'emballe, je ne comprends plus rien.

La voix de Blaise nous sort de cette drôle de transe et Draco retombe sur le côté.

_- Eh mec, tu saignes à mort ! Viens à l'infirmerie !_

Il lui tend la main, Draco s'en saisit, et sort de la salle avec Blaise.

Moi je suis toujours par terre, et c'est quand Théo me parle que je me rends compte du liquide chaud qui coule sur ma joue.

Je vois la main de Théo au dessus de moi. Je la prends et il me relève.

_- Ça va ?_ me demande t-il

_- Euh … oui, je crois._

Je passe ma main sur ma joue et elle devient toute rouge et gluante.

Théo sort un mouchoir et m'essuie la joue.

Je réagis enfin.

_- Il saignait tant que ça ? Sur moi …_

_- Oui … T'as pas du tout remarqué ? Il pissait le sang …_

_- Non, j'ai pas … Remarqué._

_- Oh …_

_- C'est de ça que tu parlais … Quand tu as parlé de … Changement._

_- Ouais… ça ne vous était jamais arrivé ?_

_- De ?_

_- D'être … Si près ?_

_- Non … J'étais perdu, je ne pouvais pas réagir …_

_- Oui, on a vu ça … C'était … bizarre._

_- Pour moi aussi je te rassure…_

- …

_- Blaise n'était pas blessé ?_

_- Si un peu. On va les voir ?_

_- Euh … Moi je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher …_

_- D'accord … moi j'y vais._

_- Ok. A plus Thé'._

Il quitte la salle commune, et moi je pars dans la chambre. Je regarde mon lit, et celui de Draco. Il y a tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas dormi dans le mien … On dort toujours dans le sien. Mais ce soir, je suis trop fatigué, c'était vraiment trop … troublant tout à l'heure. Je me déshabille et me retrouve en caleçon, dans mon lit, froid.

POV Draco.

J'ai le nez en sang. Blaise m'emmène à l'infirmerie, mais je n'ai pas mal.

Je suis complètement à côté de la plaque. Blaise ne parle mais je n'entends pas, je n'écoute pas. Je ne comprend pas ce qui s'est passé … pourquoi suis-je resté bloqué sur Ryan.

Ce n'est pourtant pas la 1ere fois qu'on est l'un sur l'autre. Bien que d'habitude c'est lui qui est sur moi et non le contraire, mais là … là on était vraiment, proche, vraiment très proche.

J'étais plongé dans ses yeux et j'en avais oublié mon nez et le sang qui coulait par vague sur la joue de Ryan.

C'est Blaise qui m'avait ramené à la réalité. J'étais sorti de ces deux lacs bleus tellement profond. J'avais déconné … Vraiment !

Depuis qu'on faisait du Quidditch et qu'on prenait nos douches ensemble, on était devenu plus proche avec Ryan. Le problème s'était que mon corps ne l'entendait pas de la même oreille que mon cerveau.

Un matin, en me réveillant, j'avais senti pour la 1ere fois, l'érection matinale de Ryan. Je n'avais pas été choqué mais mon corps avait réagit … Je m'étais senti tellement mal de réagir face à ça, alors qu'il n'en était même pas conscient.

J'avais bien réussi à faire abstraction à son corps contre moi, près de moi, à son corps nu dans les douches, presque nu, au lit …

Il ne semblait pas réagir comme moi, alors j'avais gardé mes … Impressions et doutes pour moi.

C'est vrai quoi, on est proche, mais on l'a toujours été, pourquoi mon corps vient tout gâché en bandant ??! Non sérieux … Il ne faut pas … On est amis ! Très proche, mais amis quand même …

C'est vrai que le bouquin avait bien dit que l'amitié fusionnelle pouvait devenir un amour inconditionnel, mais amour ne veut pas dire bander en voyant l'eau couler sur son corps mate parfait … N'est-ce pas ?

Ça ne veut rien dire, c'est juste une réaction hormonal normale parce qu'on est jeune et beau, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne le respecte pas …

Je m'en veux de réagir physiquement avec lui car justement, je le respecte trop pour ça …

Il n'est pas un morceau de viande ! Et moi j'ai un cerveau, je ne réfléchi pas avec ma queue !

Mais je crois qu'elle n'est pas du même avis que moi, et elle, elle aime beaucoup le corps de Ryan, et elle veut que je le sache ! Sauf que je le sais ! Et maintenant, Ryan aussi doit le savoir … J'espère qu'il n'a pas perçu mon trouble de tout à l'heure sinon je suis mal … Il ne faut pas qu'il le sache … Il m'en voudra … et je ne veux pas le perdre !

Plus le temps passe, plus je me rend compte de ce que voulait dire le bouquin quand je l'ai lu il y a 4 ans … Un amour inconditionnel, un besoin irrépressible de l'autre, l'autre devient une drogue, de l'oxygène, une raison de vivre.

Et c'est exactement ça qu'il se passe dans mon cœur (oui dans mon cœur et pas dans mon pantalon !), je ne peux pas me passer de lui … Et ça me fait mal, foutrement mal parce que je ne veux pas gâcher notre amitié !

Une douleur dans le nez me fait revenir à la réalité. Je suis à l'infirmerie et Pomfresh me soigne, ça fait mal …

Elle me donne une potion poussos et me dit que je peux retourner dans mon dortoir. Blaise à quelques pansements sur le visage.

Il discute avec Théo. Apparemment il vient d'arriver parce que j'ai le souvenir qu'il était resté avec Ryan. Blaise me pose la main sur l'épaule et s'excuse des coups qu'il ma donner. Je lui dis que ce n'est pas grave, que moi aussi je l'ai frappé. Alors je m'excuse, il me sourit. Et on repart vers les cachots.

La chambre est plongée dans le noir, je vais à la salle de bain, prendre une douche. J'en ai besoin …

Une douleur brûlante, pour m'enfumer le cerveau, perdre pied avec la réalité, c'est ça que j'aime. Suivit tout de suite par un coup d'eau froide pour me ramener les pieds sur terre, l'eau chaude trop longtemps ça te grille les neurones et j'y tiens à mes neurones.

Devant le miroir je vois que j'ai un œil au beurre noir et que j'ai quelques coupures sur la joue.

Je retourne dans la chambre et je me rends compte que mon lit est vide. Je regarde plus loin et vois que Ryan est dans SON lit. J'ai un pincement au cœur car ça fait tellement longtemps qu'il n'a pas dormi dans le sien, et que cette fois il y a été de lui-même … J'ai vraiment tout foutu en l'air tout à l'heure. J'ai envie de pleurer …

Je m'allonge seul dans mon lit et me laisse aller. J'enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller et laisse mes larmes couler.

Je sanglote le plus silencieusement possible. J'ai mal … Trop mal.

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui se passe en moi mais j'ai l'impression de le perdre. C'est plus fort que moi. C'est même pas moi, c'est le lien qui réagit. Il sent que ça part en vrille et il veut me faire agir … Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'il veut que je fasse ?

Est-ce que Ryan ressent la même chose que moi en ce moment ?

J'entends un bruissement de draps alors je stoppe ma respiration pour que personne n'entende mes sanglots.

Le bruit s'arrête, il est debout. Ryan. Il est debout à côté du lit, il ne bouge pas. Je le sens.

Il écoute.

Je reprends malgré moi ma respiration mais tout doucement.

Il se recouche.

Aille … mais qu'est-ce que j'avais imaginé moi ?! Les sanglots m'aillaient encore plus fortement que la 1ere fois.

Il se relève et pousse mon drap pour se nicher contre moi. Il me prend dans ses bras et caresse mon dos. Je le serre fort, je pleure sans retenue … J'ai honte de moi.

Il murmure des paroles à mon oreille en passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

Je ne veux pas parler de tout à l'heure … C'était trop bizarre Dray. Je ne voulais pas dormir avec toi ce soir … J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas … Mais j'aime pas t'entendre pleurer. J'aime pas que tu sois triste … J'ai mal quand tu n'es pas bien alors je reviens.

_- Ry' …_

_- Chuuut … Calme toi. Dors Dray._

J'essaye de me calmer mais je n'y arrive pas et une nouvelle vague de larmes me fonce dessus. Je suis un vrai bébé en ce moment, je pleure, encore et encore, je ne peux plus rien contrôler … Il est là pourtant. Mais il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas l'être. Il a dit qu'il avait mal quand j'avais mal. C'est positif ça non ? En quelques sortes …

Il me serre contre lui. Je pose ma tête sur son cœur. D'habitude c'est lui qui est comme ça. Je comprends mieux, c'est relaxant les battements d'un cœur. Son torse se soulève doucement au rythme de sa respiration. Il dessine des cercles dans mon dos avec sa main droite et il garde sa main gauche dans mes cheveux. Il me maintient fermement mais doucement contre lui.

Sa tête repose près de la mienne. Il s'est endormi. Son souffle vient me chatouiller. Je m'endors les yeux rougis et brûlants.

Je tombe dans des abîmes sombres, je me sens vide.

Je tombe, je tombe …

_To be continued ..._

* * *

**Petit chapitre je sais mais ça y est, la machine est lancée … Il y a toujours un moment où ça dérape … Vous en pensez quoi ? **

**Review ?**

**X**

**Low**


	13. Swim Ry', Swim

**Genre : Romance/Slash**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à JKR. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire et Ryan Cohen.**

**Rating : M**

**Couple: DM/ RC**

**Remarque: Pas vraiment de spoiler car Ryan est un perso inventé. J'utilises la plupart des noms originaux CAD : Drago = Draco, Rogue = Snape, Poudlard= Hogwarts etc ...**

**Chapitre 12 : Swim Ry', Swim**

POV Ryan.

J'ai craqué.

Je ne voulais pas dormir avec lui pour avoir le temps de réfléchir à ce qui c'était passé mais je n'arrivais pas a dormir et quand je l'ai entendu pleurer, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour.

Je n'avais plus qu'une envie, aller le réconforter.

C'est dingue comme ça me fait mal quand je sais qu'il ne va pas bien, qu'il est triste. Et là, il était vraiment triste ! Il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et je n'avais aucune idée du pourquoi de cette crise …

Je m'étais lever mais là, il avait cesser de pleurer. Je m'étais recouché et il avait craqué de nouveau. Je l'avais serré contre moi pour qu'il aille mieux et là, il s'était rattaché à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Plus il se serrait à moi, plus je le serrais moi aussi, comme un besoin irrépressible, une bouffé d'oxygène, un besoin vital d'être collé le plus possible. J'étais perturbé car c'était exactement le fait d'être près de lui qui m'avait troublé juste avant et maintenant, je me pouvais pas me détacher de lui.

Il s'était calmé au bout d'un long moment et je m'étais endormis. La tête contre la sienne, posée sur mon cœur. C'est donc ça qu'il ressent quand je dors sur lui … J'aime bien. Mais je préfère pouvoir entendre son cœur. Ça m'aide.

Autant quand je m'étais couché seul j'avais eu froid, autant là j'avais chaud. Draco était toujours blotti contre moi. J'avais le nez dans ses cheveux. Il sent tellement bon …

Il bouge, il se réveille et lève doucement la tête vers moi.

Je plonge dans ses yeux, encore.

_- Ça va mieux ?_ Dis-je

_- Oui, si on veut._

_- Pourquoi tu pleurais ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ?_

_- Euh … J'étais fatigué je crois, c'est les nerfs qui ont lâché …_

_- D'accord._

_- Merci d'être venu …_

_- De rien, c'est normal._

_- Mais … Pourquoi tu étais reparti dans ton lit ?_

_- Euh … Je ne sais pas trop. J'avais … besoin de réfléchir._

_- Réfléchir à quoi ? Enfin, si c'est pas privé …_

_- Non, enfin … a propos de ce qui s'est passé hier dans la salle …_

_- Oh … Et tu as réussis a réfléchir ?_

_- Pas beaucoup. J'étais paumé … J'ai pas du tout compris ce qui s'est passé …_

_- Moi non plus. J'étais perdu … Je n'ai pas réagit parce que … Je suis comme tombé dans tes yeux. C'était bizarre._

_- Moi aussi … On n'avait jamais été si proche._

Oh merde voilà que je me mets à rougir et il sourit

_- C'est sûr … _

- …

_- Mais, même si c'était, troublant, ce n'était pas … Désagréable pour autant … Si ?_

_- Euh … non, enfin, je ne sais pas …_

_- Écoutes Ry' … Je ne sais pas si tu as l'impression que je suis différent depuis quelques temps, mais j'ai pleins de trucs qui se mélangent dans la tête, et je suis perdu, j'y comprends plus rien !_

_- C'est pas grave tu sais. Il suffit que tu prennes un peu de temps pour tout remettre en ordre dans ta tête, et après ça ira mieux._

_- Ouais, tu as raison. Merci Ry'._

_- Salut les gars ! _

_- Salut Blaise. _Dray et moi avons parlé en même temps_._

Blaise rigole. Ah tiens ils ont dormis ensemble cette nuit.

_- Vous avez dormi ensemble ?_ Demandais-je

_- Ouais, Blaise avait mal à sa petite tête._

_- Oh trop mignon !_ Ironise Draco qui avait reprit contenance.

_- Au moins moi j'ai pas pleurer._ Lança Blaise.

_- Merci mec … C'est sympa ça._

Draco perdit son sourire et je vis Théo frapper Blaise sur la tête.

_- Bah quoi ?_ dit –il

_- T'es vraiment trop con quand tu t'y mets !_ Lui dit Théo.

_- Oh c'est rien Théo, laisse tombé. Il va encore avoir mal à la tête si tu le frappes. _Balance Draco.

Il se lève et annonce qu'il va prendre une douche.

Blaise se prépare et Théo me rejoint sur le lit où je suis toujours.

_- Ça va toi ?_

_- Oui et toi ?_

_- Ça va. Qu'est-ce qu'il a eu hier Dray ?_

_- Crise de nerfs, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit._

_- Hum … Tu n'étais pas dans ton lit quand on est rentré ?_

_- Si mais comme il s'est mit a pleurer j'ai été le consoler …_

_- Tu ne peux pas te passer de lui hein ?_

_- Théo …_

_- Bah quoi … C'est vrai non ? Et lui il ne peut pas se passer de toi non plus … ça se voit._

_- Bah, je sais pas …_

_- Et tu sais, faut pas avoir honte de le dire. Tu vois moi, hier, Blaise pleurnichait parce qu'il avait mal à la tête, alors j'ai été dormir avec lui. Mais aussi parce que je sais que je préfère ça plutôt que dormir tout seul. Toi et Dray vous dormez ensemble depuis 4 ans ! C'est normal que vous ne puissiez pas vous passer l'un de l'autre. En plus avec votre lien._

_- Ouais, les tatouages …_

_- C'est fort votre lien, vous avez beaucoup de chance. Profites en._

_- Tu sais, même si c'est fort, c'est bizarre. Le fait d'être relié a quelqu'un en permanence. On est dépendant, et la dépendance ce n'est jamais complètement bien. Regarde, après, quand on va devoir faire nos vies, on va bien devoir se voir moins. Et on pourra plus dormir ensemble._

_- C'est pas faut …_

_- Ouais … En plus, je ne sais pas, il m'a dit qu'il avait plein de trucs qui se mélangeaient dans sa tête, je suis sûr que ces trucs, c'est en rapport avec moi._

_- Oui, c'est fort possible, mais ne te prend pas la tête. Il t'aime vraiment fort, c'est trop puissant ce qu'il y a entre vous pour que ça tourne mal._

_- Je sais pas._

_- Propose lui d'aller vous balader, et Trésor et Angel vont avoir envie de s'amuser, vous allez jouer, oublier ce qui ce passe quand vous êtes humains, et ça vous fera du bien … J'en suis sûr._

_- T'as raison. Je vais essayer. Merci Théo …_

_- De rien Ry'._

Depuis quelques temps déjà je m'étais rapproché de Théo. Pendant que Draco et Blaise se tapaient dessus, nous on discutait. Il est vraiment génial, c'est un gars en or ! Comme Draco et Blaise aussi, mais avec Théo, on se comprend. Et il n'y a pas de malaise. On peut parler de Draco et de Blaise sans problème.

Bah oui, forcément je vais pas aller parler à Draco de ce que je ressens face à lui et Théo pareil avec Blaise. Alors on se confit tous les deux. On sait que l'autre sera là pour aider si il y a un problème, sans que ni Draco ni Blaise ne soit impliqués ... En plus on se ressemble, on est les deux petits de la bande, on était les plus timides au départ et on reste les deux plus calmes.

Théo reparti embêter Blaise alors que Draco revenait dans la chambre, habillé et coiffé. On était dimanche alors on avait toute la journée.

_- Dray, ça te dit d'aller faire un tour dehors ? _dis-je

_- Euh … oui, si tu veux._

Je me change rapidement et l'entraîne à ma suite, Théo et Blaise nous suivent.

Arrivés dans le parc je me transforme direct et attend qu'il comprenne que je veux qu'il fasse de même.

Il me regarde et Angel me rejoint.

J'abois et le pousse avec le museau.

Il grogne et me repousse.

Alors je lui saute dessus et me met à courir vite, le plus vite possible.

Il me poursuit, je le sens.

Il est rapide et je sais qu'il va me rattraper.

J'arrive trop près du lac alors je pile mais il ne s'attendait pas à mon arrêt brutal et me fonce dedans.

J'arrive dans l'eau un peu trop froide pour moi et je réalise que je n'ai pas appris à nager …

Je panique et me mets a remuer dans l'eau comme un fou, je n'ais plus d'air …

Je ne peux pas ouvrir les yeux et je ne trouve pas la surface. Je sens l'air qui force sur mes poumons pour sortir, je le retiens le plus possible, mais il se libère dans l'eau en un paquet de bulles. Je me sens m'enfoncer dans les profondeurs du lac.

POV Draco.

Je n'avais pas du tout envie de jouer … Mais Ryan en avait besoin alors je me transforme.

Il me pousse et je grogne. Il me saute dessus et part en courant.

Ah, je peux lui laisser de l'avance, je sais que je le rattraperais. Maintenant j'ai envie de jouer, c'est mon esprit canin qui prend le dessus.

Je cours. Et merde, pourquoi il s'arrête ? Je dérape pour me stopper mais je n'y arrive pas. Je lui fonce dedans de plein fouet.

On arrive dans l'eau. Automatique je reprends ma forme humaine pour pouvoir nager.

Je vois Trésor s'agiter dans tous les sens. Il n'a pas l'air d'arriver à se transformer.

Je me rapproche pour l'attraper et je me prends un coup de pattes violant en pleine face.

Oh bordel, ça fait mal ! Je sens que je pisse le sang, sa coule sur ma joue alors que j'essaye de respirer à la surface.

Je le vois qui s'agite toujours mais je ne peux rien faire tant qu'il remue comme ça.

_- Ryan ! Calme toi ! Arrête de remuer !_ Je cris mais il n'entent pas.

Et là, il arrête de bouger. Mais je vois pleins de bulles qui remontent à la surface, je panique.

Je plonge sous l'eau et ouvre les yeux. Il s'enfonce. Et merde !

Je nage en profondeur pour le rattraper.

Whow qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! Oh non, le calamar géant … Il vient de choper Trésor et le tien dans ses tentacules. J'essaye de lancer un sort sans baguette mais je n'y arrive pas, j'ai presque plus d'air …

Il m'attrape, je me débats. Trésor ne bouge plus, j'ai peur, je bouge pour me sortir de là. Mais le reste de l'air que j'avais dans les poumons s'échappe.

Je tombe dans le noir complet…

[Trou noir]

Je sors de ma léthargie, lentement.

J'arrive à respirer, cool je ne suis pas mort. Enfin je crois …

J'ai une douleur horrible dans toute la joue gauche et sur l'œil gauche. Si j'ai mal c'est que je suis bien vivant. Cool.

J'ouvre les yeux, non, que le droit. Le gauche reste fermé… C'est flippant cette connerie …

Je tourne la tête, je suis à l'infirmerie, encore. Blaise et Théo sont sur le lit à côté et ils discutent à voix basse.

Blaise tourne la tête et me voit, il se lève doucement et se rapproche.

_- Comment tu te sens mec ? On a eu trop peur quand on vous a vu dans l'eau et que vous ne reveniez pas vers le bord …_

_- Vous nous avez sauvé … merci. C'était le calamar géant …_

_- Comment tu te sens Dray ?_ Enchaîne Théo.

_- Dans la vase, pourquoi je ne peux pas ouvrir mon œil ?_

_- Quand on vous a sortis de là, tu pissais le sang … Encore, t'a du te prendre un coup de patte dans le visage… tu as 4 balafres sur tout le coté gauche du visage, et ça passe sur l'œil. Pomfresh a dit que tu pourra bientôt rouvrir l'œil, ya rien de grave._

_- Ok … C'est Trésor, il a eu peur dans l'eau et il se débattait. C'est pas de sa faute … Il va bien ?_

_- Il dort._

Théo fait un signe de tête de l'autre côté de moi, je me retourne et le voit.

Il est allongé sur le dos, il est pâle, trop pâle. J'aime pas ça.

_- Tu sais, on a mit presque 10 minutes à vous sortir de l'eau … Pomfresh pensait que c'était trop tard, mais vous vous êtes mis a respirer d'un coup, en même temps. On a eu vraiment peur … En 10 minutes, vous auriez du être mort, sans air … On ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé, mais c'est pas important, le principal c'est que vous êtes tous les deux vivants. Ryan ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller aussi._

_- Merci les gars. Je peux avoir un miroir ?_

_- Ah, tu ne changeras jamais Dray._

_- Merci Blaise._

Il me tend un miroir et je le place devant moi. Je ferme les yeux avant d'avoir l'image, j'ai un peu peur de ce que je vais voir …

J'ouvre les yeux et à ce même moment, je vois le sang quitter ma peau.

J'ai le côté droit du visage impec, enfin, d'une blancheur cadavérique mais ça ne me choque pas. Ce qui est choquant c'est le côté gauche. 4 énormes balafres, gonflées, suintante, rouge sang, qui partent du milieu du front, passant sur l'œil, éraflant un peu le nez sur l'arrête, et coupant toute la joue.

C'est vraiment … Choc …

Je vois sur le côté que Blaise et Théo sont un peu mal à l'aise, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de fixer mon visage si beau, si parfait auparavant … j'ai envie de pleurer …

Je m'en balance de paraître égocentrique, mais là … vraiment, tout le monde aurai envie de pleurer face à … ça …

_- Dray … Tu sais, ça va partir …_ Théo essaye de me rassurer

_- Y'aura toujours des marques je suis sûr …_

_- Peut être un petit peu, mais tant fait pas, c'est rien …_

_- C'est RIEN ?! Tu déconnes Théo là ?! C'est une blague !_

_- T'énerve pas Draco …_

_- Ferme là tu veux ! Putain j'y crois pas …_

Je balance le miroir un peu plus loin, il s'écrase au mur, explosant du verre de tous les côtés.

Pomfresh entre en colère.

_- C'est une infirmerie ici ! Un peu de calme !_

Je lui lance un regard de la mort qui tue comme seuls moi et Père en avons le secret.

Elle se calme direct en voyant que des couleurs étaient revenues sur mon visage, j'étais rouge de rage ! Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Vous avez vu ça ?!

J'entends grogner … Je me calme direct, Ryan !

Je me lève et m'approche de lui.

Je lui prend la main doucement et lui murmure.

_- Ry' … Tu m'entend Ry' ?_

_- Humm_

Il remue et grogne encore un peu. Sa main se contracte dans la mienne.

Je me rends compte en le fixant que j'ai réussi à ouvrir mon œil gauche.

Il ouvre doucement les yeux, puis les écarquilles sous le choc … Moi.

_- Dray … ?_

Il a la bouche ouverte et semble bloqué …

Je détourne un peu la tête de façon à ce qu'il ne voit que la partie droite.

_- C'est moi qui t'ai fait ça ? Oh Dray …_

Il a les armes aux yeux, j'ai honte …

Il prend mon visage dans ses mains, et doucement passe son doigt sur les croûtes saignantes.

Ça ne fait pas si mal … il est si doux …

Il me rapproche de lui, je ferme les yeux, il dépose un baiser aérien sur ma joue, sur mon œil, sur mon front puis me réloigne un peu, je rouvre les yeux et plonge dans les siens.

Je me rends compte que c'est là qu'est ma place. Je suis entièrement plongé dans ses océans humides et douloureux et je m'y sens bien, en apesanteur, c'est là qu'est ma place. Avec lui, Ryan.

_- Comment tu te sens Ry' ?_ dis-je en reprenant conscience qu'il y a Blaise, Théo et Pomfresh à côté.

_- Comateux, mais ça va._

_- Je suis désolé … C'est ma faute, j'ai pas réussi à m'arrêter …_

_- C'est ma faute, je n'ai jamais voulu apprendre à nager …_

_- Oh Ry' … Ne te culpabilise pas, tu n'y es pour rien._

_- C'est quand même ma faute si tu es … défiguré, et ça tu ne peux pas dire le contraire …_

C'est vrai que je le suis, mais mon cœur loupa un battement lorsqu'il prononça ce mot, Défiguré … Eh merde …

_- Les garçons, il va falloir que vous restez ici cette nuit … Vous avez été … morts… pendant près de 10 minutes, je pense qu'il faut que vous vous reposiez … annonce Pomfresh_

_- Morts ?!_

_- Oui , vous n'avez pas du tenir longtemps sous l'eau, et à partir du moment où vous vous êtes noyé et celui où vos amis vous ont sortie et où vous vous êtes mis à respirer de nouveau, il s'est largement passé 10 minutes … Je pensais vraiment que c'était trop tard, mais quand j'ai annoncer ça, vous vous êtes remis à respirer, en même temps tous les deux … C'était très impressionnant._

_- Morts … on était morts … oh putain …_

_- Votre vocabulaire , s'il vous plait._

_- On était morts et vous me dites de surveiller mon langage, c'est trop drôle !_

Et là il se met à rire comme un déjanté … c'est bizarre et quelques peu flippant aussi.

Puis il se calme et me dit qu'il était fatigué.

Pomfresh fait sortir les deux garçons et me demande de rejoindre mon lit pour qu'on dorme.

J'obéis en faisant un clin d'œil à Ryan qui comprit que je le rejoindrais quand elle sera partie.

Comme prévue, elle s'en va. Ferme la porte de l'infirmerie pour que personne ne rentre et je me lève.

Je m'installe à côté de lui et il vient se lové contre moi. Tête sur mon cœur.

_- Je suis désolé pour ton visage_ … Dit il tout bas.

- T_'en fais pas Ry', ça partira._

_- T'es sûr ?_

_- J'espère …_

_- Tu sais … peut importe ce que tu as sur le visage, pour moi tu sera toujours le plus beau._

Je le regarde bluffé, et un sourire immense vient éclairer mon visage. Ryan rougit.

_- Merci mon ange. T'es adorable quand tu rougis !_

_- Arrête … J'aime pas rougir._

_- J'aime quand tu rougis moi !_

_- Moi j'aime pas …_

_- Moi j'aime. Et non, même si je dis tout le temps le contraire, t'es bien plus beau que moi. Au moins toi tu es unique._

_- Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas unique ?_

_- Non, je suis le portrait craché de mon père …_

_- Non, tu es plus beau que lui._

_- Tu es plus beau que moi. Surtout maintenant._

_- Dray …_

_- Chut, c'est rien je te dis … Allez dors._

_- Dray … Merci pour tout … _

_- Pour quoi ?_

_- Tout. Absolument tout._

_- Je ne fais rien de spécial …_

_- Non, mais tu es là, c'est tout, ça me suffit._

_- Tu dis n'importe quoi, endors toi. On parlera demain._

_- Oui … Bonne nuit, et c'est toi l'ange._

_- C'est toi l'ange qui est venu éclairer nos vies._

_- C'est toi qui a le physique d'un ange, avec tes cheveux blonds._

_- On est tous les deux des anges déchus, tombés du ciel, mais qui se sont retrouvé._

_- Oui …_

_- Dors Ryan._

Je lui pose un baiser sur le front, et il repose sa tête.

C'est drôle ce genre de conversation … On ne sait pas trop ce qu'on dit, et l'autre non plus … On dirai qu'on est pas nous-mêmes, on est dans une sorte d'état second.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir et je n'en mis pas beaucoup plus pour le rejoindre.

_To be continued …_

* * *

**Désolé pour ce chapitre … Encore … Je suis méchante avec Dray … M'en voulez pas j'ai l'imagination débordante =)**

**Un petit cadeau pour me faire pardonner : i17 servimg com/u/f17/14/37/17/16/angel_10 jpg ( ne pas oublier de remplacer les espaces par des points et le fameux http:// au début.**

**Voici nos deux chéri sous forme animagus, seule la patte noir-blanche manque … je n'ai pas réussit à trouver des chiens avec cette particularité … Ne sont-ils pas adorables ? =)**

**A bientôt,**

**X**

**Low**


	14. Antoine et nuages

**Rating : M**

**Couple: DM/ RC**

**Remarque: les paroles entre {…} sont des paroles en français car je vous rappel qu'ils parlent tous anglais ;-) **

**Chapitre 13 : Antoine et nuages**

POV Ryan.

1 mois plus tard.

_- Réveille-toi ! Ryan !_

_- Arrgg …_

_- Allez ! Il est 7h30 !_

_- Quoi ?!_

Je me relève brutalement alors que Draco me secoue.

_- Il est 7h30, ça fait 1 heure que je te secoue …_

_- Oh merde … Désolé._

_- C'est rien mais on a pas le temps de manger avant les cours._

_- T'es lavé ? Va manger pendant que je me lave._

_- T'es sûr ?_

_- Oui, va s'y?_

_- Ok, a tout à l'heure !_

Il quitte la chambre en attrapant sa cape.

Bien réveillé, je vais prendre une bonne douche revigorante et je m'habille rapidement d'une simple chemise blanche, pantalon noir et un petit pull.

Direction les cachots pour un cours de potion avec les Serdaigles pendant 2h.

Je recherche une tête blonde dans la foule, c'est toujours plus simple, mais je trouve Blaise et Théo, seuls.

_- Salut Ryan ! T'es enfin réveillé !_ Rigole Blaise.

_- Oui … Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé …_

_- Tu as dû mal dormir .._

_- Oui … surement … Il n'est pas avec vous Draco ?_

_- Non, il allait manger quand on l'a croisé._

_- Ah … J'espère qu'il ne va pas être en retard par ma faute._

_- Oh ! Ne t'inquiète pas … Snape ne lui dira rien._

_- Oui mais bon …_

_- Ah le voilà._

Je me retourne, il est là, il avance vers nous avec un garçon que je ne connais pas. Ils rigolent ensemble.

Ils ont l'air proches … trop proches.

Ils s'arrêtent un peu plus loin, non IL l'arrête. Contre un mur …

Et là, une crampe énorme que prend au cœur, un creux dans l'estomac pas dû au manque de nourriture, je sens le sang quitter mon visage.

Ce garçon, cet inconnu,coince Draco sur ce mur, il pose ses lèvres sur celles, pâles de Draco, il met ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds.

Il l'embrasse, lentement, profondément, longtemps. Trop longtemps.

Trop longtemps pour que Draco ne l'ai pas repoussé. C'est impossible, il a du lui lancer un sort, Draco ne le laisserait pas faire … Draco ne passerait pas ses mains dans son dos, il ne se collerait jamais à lui s'il n'avait pas été ensorcelé …

Pourtant, c'est ce qu'il se passe … Je me sens bizarre, comme vide …

_Eh merde …_ J'entends à côté de moi sans savoir à qui appartient la voix.

Pourquoi « _Eh Merde_ » ? Oh … Ils ne devraient plus avoir d'air là … Si ?

Ce n'est pas possible. Je ne vois plus rien d'autre que leurs mains se touchant, leur bouche se cherchant, encore et encore …

Je ne sens plus rien. Comme anesthésié …

Juste une mains sur mon bras, qui me tire vers la classe, la chaise sous mes fesses, cette main qui reste dans ma mienne pendant le cours.

Théo.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Je sors petit à petit de ma léthargie -à croire que ça devient une habitude ...- Je suis dans un fauteuil bien confortable, le vert m'assaille, je distingue Théo à côté de moi.

Surement dans la salle commune.

_- Ah Ryan … Comment tu te sens ?_

_- Euh … Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_

_- Je dirais, un choc émotionnel … Il est 17h … Tu as été « absent » toute la journée._

_- Oh merde …_

_- C'est pas grave tu sais, je suis rester avec toi, tu m'as fait peur tu sais …_

_- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter … Je ne me suis pas rendu compte._

_- Ça ne fait rien, ne t'en fais pas pour moi mais plutôt pour toi, comment tu te sens ?_

_- Vide …_

_- Je suis vraiment désolé … Je comprends ce que tu ressens … Et je ne comprends pas plus que toi ce qui s'est passé, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis …_

_- Comment ça tu l'as pas vu ?_

_- Il a séché toute la journée._

_- Ça ne lui ressemble pas pourtant …_

_- Ça ne lui ressemble pas non plus de s'afficher en public comme il l'a fait._

_- Oui …_

Je hoche faiblement la tête lorsque la porte s'ouvre sur un Draco souriant comme si c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie mais à peine pose t-il les yeux sur moi que son sourire s'efface et que la lueur dans ses yeux s'assombrit …

POV Draco.

Je rentre à la salle commune le sourire aux lèvres en repensant à la blague d'Antoine.

Quand j'y repense, cette journée à vraiment été bizarre. Paradoxalement géniale et horrible …

Tout a commencé au petit déjeuner.

[Flash-back]

Je laisse Ryan se laver et je pars vers la grande salle, espérant trouver encore un peu de nourriture.

Dans le grand hall je croise un troupeau d'élèves, ayant tous finis de manger, et un me frôle par inadvertance.

_- Oh désolé …_ Me dit-il.

_- Ce n'est rien._

Il sourit et au lieu de repartir, il regarde mon t-shirt.

_- {Oh, Paris, c'est la France}_

_- Humhum_. Je comprends qu'il me parle en Français, ça fait drôle de l'entendre par quelqu'un d'autre que Ryan

Je regarde mon t-shirt, celui que Ryan m'a ramener de France, un blanc avec I 3 Paris marqué dessus.

_- { Oui, Paris, c'est bien Paris, je suis Français}_

_- Ah … ?_

_- { Tu parles Français ?}_

_- { Oui, un peu }_

_- Ah non, c'est pas vrai, je rigolais. _

Il se met à rigoler. '_Mais qui c'est ce gars ? Il vient me parler comme ça … Je ne comprends pas …_'

Je fais un sourire forcé, un peu perturbé …

_- Tu m'as crus ?_

_- Non, pas vraiment …_

_- Même pas un petit peu ?_

_- Non … Pourquoi est-ce qu'un français serait ici ?_

_- Non, c'est vrai, il se ferait chier … _

_- Hum …_

_- Bon je te laisse, bonne journée à toi._

_- Oui …_

Il tourne les talons et, ne captant pas plus la situation, je vais m'assoir à ma table.

Je me serre de la brioche, du thé, et des biscuits.

Au bout de … deux minutes. Je sens quelqu'un s'assoir à côté de moi. Je tourne la tête et je le vois, ce gars, encore lui, qui me sourit de toutes ses dents.

_- Ah, comme on se retrouve ! Tu es encore là._

_- Je suis encore là parce que tu viens là où je suis … Et on ne se retrouve pas, tu me retrouve …_

_- Oui, c'est vrai._

Il me regarde toujours en souriant, c'est vrai qu'il a un beau sourire. Un peu plus grand que moi, brun clair, les yeux noisettes aussi très clairs. Peut être un peu trop confiant de lui même … mais on peut dire que je suis pareil, alors je vais éviter de critiquer …

_- Je m'appelle Antoine. Et toi ?_

_- Draco Malfoy._

_- Antoine Willow. Tu es à Serpentard c'est ça ?_

_- Oui._

_- Moi je suis à Serdaigle._

- …

_- Ça va les cours ? Tu t'en sors ?_

_- Ça va …_

_- Il suffit de travailler hein._

_- Non pas vraiment …_

_- Ah bon ?_

_- Bah oui, apprendre ne suffit pas … faut pratiquer._

_- Oui mais apprendre c'est important quand même …_

_- Hum …_

_- Et euh, tu veux faire quoi plus tard ?_

_- Médicomage._

_- Oh, faut beaucoup travailler pour ça …_

_- Hum, oui._

_- Et t'es prêt pour ça ? Prêt à sacrifier tes week-end ?_

_- Pas vraiment non …_

_- Ah ça va être dur alors …_

_- Oui, mais je verrais bien le moment venu …_

_- Ah oui._

Je continue de manger en espérant qu'il partira bientôt, mais il reste là, il ne parle plus, mais il reste …

_- Ta famille est célèbre ici ! Les Malfoys, vous êtes bien connus !_

_- Oui, merci, euh, je crois …_

_- Oui, c'était un compliment … un peu caché mais quand même._

_- Un compliment ?_

_- Oui … Comme si je te dis que je trouve vraiment très mignon._

_- Oh … Merci._

C'est drôle, d'habitude j'aime qu'on me complimente, mais là je suis comme … intimidé.

Je me relax un peu, et il me parle plus librement, il fait des blagues, très drôles au passage, il me parle un peu de lui. Mais l'heure tourne et il faudrait peut être que je pense à aller en cours.

_- Il va falloir que j'y aille … j'ai cours de Potions._

_- Oui je sais, on est en cours en commun. Serdaigle-Serpentard._

_- Ah oui._

_- On y va ensemble ?_

_- D'accord._

On sort de la grande salle, on marche côte à côte, mais de temps en temps, je sens son bras qui frôle le mien, sa main qui frôle la mienne.

Je ne dis rien, il faut avouer que c'est plaisant de se faire draguer de cette façon …

On arrive près de la salle, j'aperçois ma classe et j'allais rejoindre Ryan, Blaise et Théo quand Antoine attrapa mon bras.

Je me retourne vers lui, étonné. Son regard attire le mien, plongeant dedans, il me bloque contre le mur.

Sans que je ne puisse me rendre compte, il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, doucement, tendrement, sensuellement.

Doucement, je me laisse aller, c'est tellement bon, tant d'émotions m'envahissent.

Ses mains viennent caresser mes cheveux, laissant ses doigts s'emmêler dans mes mèches.

C'est nouveau pour moi, complexe, intense …

Presque instinctivement, je caresses son dos, ferme, musclé.

Sa langue passe doucement sur mes lèvres, je les ouvres et il vient taquiner la mienne. Comme un coup de jus qui me traverse et automatiquement, je colle mon bassin au sien.

'_ Hum_' …

J'entends les élèves rentrer en classe mais je ne réagis plus. Du moins, psychologiquement. Mon corps, lui, réagit.

Je décroche totalement du monde réel, je me laisse aller sous ses caresses, entre ses mains expertes.

Ses mains qui passent sous mon T-shirt, traçant chaque ligne de mon torse, lentement, me torturant, allumant un feu sur ma peau dès que ses doigts la touche …

Puis il se détache de moi, il penche un peu la tête en me regardant. Il sourit doucement, tendrement, ses yeux sont doux, avec une petite étincelle à l'intérieur.

Je crois que je souris aussi, ses lèvres sont rouges, un peu gonflées, ses joues rosées, c'est vraiment mignon.

_- On sort un peu ?_ Demande t-il en me prenant la main.

J'acquiesce silencieusement, et on marche, main dans la main, un sourire un peu idiot sur le visage.

Dehors, le temps est frai, découvert, on peut voir le ciel bleu se reflétant sur la surface plate du lac. C'est vraiment magnifique.

On s'assoie au pied d'un arbre, lui dos contre l'arbre, moi entre ses jambes, le dos contre son torse, la tête reposée.

On discute tranquillement, il pose des baisers dans mon cou de temps en temps, me chatouillant au passage.

Il me parle de lui, je lui parle de moi. Il fait des blagues, je rigole. Il me pique le dos, me chatouille, me fait me rouler par terre, à cheval sur moi, il s'amuse bien. J'aime ça …

Une fois bien fatigués, on se réinstalle, il me masse les épaules, je tombe presque dans le sommeil tellement je suis détendu, il fait si bien les massages.

Il pose son menton sur mon épaule, son souffle sur mon oreille, il murmure

_- Tu sais, ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attendais ça …_

_- Attendais quoi ?_

_- Toi …_

_- Ah bon … Pourquoi tu n'es jamais venu me voir ?_

_- Parce que tu es toujours avec ce gars …_

_- Ryan ? Oui … Et qu'est-ce qui est différent maintenant ? Je suis toujours tout le temps avec lui, Théo et Blaise …_

_- Oui, mais pas ce matin. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je te voyais manger sans eux …_

_- Oui, il a pas réussit à se réveillé ce matin, alors je l'ai attendu mais il m'a dit d'aller manger pendant qu'il se lavait._

_- Ah c'est pour ça … Il est quoi pour toi ?_

_- Mon meilleur ami, un peu un petit frère aussi je crois._

_- Et c'est tout ?_

_- Bah … ouais, je crois._

_- Tu crois ?_

_- Tu veux vraiment parler de Ryan alors qu'on est tous les deux ?_

_- Non pas vraiment … _

_- Alors voilà._

_- Mais euh … Vous êtes vachement proches … dès que je vous vois vous êtes toujours collés serrés._

_- Oui mais … ça veux rien dire._

_- Hum … _

_- Quoi ?_

_- Tu va rester avec moi maintenant hein ?_

_- Quand ?_

_- Bah quand t'as du temps libre …_

_- Bah ouais, je crois, ouais._

_- Tu va plus te coller à lui, non plus ?_

_- Ben euh … Je sais pas, ça veut rien dire quand on le fait alors …_

_- Non mais je veux dire, on est ensemble … T'es pas avec lui, alors t'as pas besoin de lui faire des câlins, moi je te ferai des câlins._

_- Oui mais …_

_- Ya pas de mais Draco … soit t'es avec moi, soit t'es avec lui … Tu choisis qui ?_

_- Je ne suis pas avec lui alors il n'y a pas de choix à faire …_

_- Oui. Je suis contant tu sais …_

_- De ?_

_- De nous … J'attendais ça depuis vraiment longtemps, ça me fait très plaisir … Que tu m'ait enfin remarqué …_

_- Eh ben, ça me fait plaisir que tu sois si heureux_

Je lui souris doucement et il m'embrasse, tendrement.

_- Tu es si beau, tu sais ?_ Lance t-il tout bas.

_- Plus maintenant …_

_- Si, je te trouve toujours aussi beau …_

_- C'est drôle …_

_- De quoi ?_

_- Ryan dit la même chose, mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous … Je suis défiguré …_

_- Ça partira tu sais … Mais, comment c'est arrivé ?_

_- Euh, accident._

_- Accident ?_

_- Oui, quand j'étais sous ma forme animagi, on a eu un problème et c'est arrivé._

_- On ?_

_- Avec Ryan …_

_- Ah, encore … Un problème ?_

_- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler …_

_- Oh oui. Désolé._

Je hoche la tête silencieusement, c'est vrai, je ne veux pas en parler, je n'arrive pas a m'y faire … Rien que ce matin, pendant que Ryan ne se réveillait pas, je suis resté devant ma glace, impossible de détacher mon regard de mon reflet.

Je me fais peur, j'ai peur. Comme une angoisse permanente, qui était enfouie en moi depuis longtemps, mais qui a surgit en même temps que les cicatrices. Une angoisse panique de tant de chose, de la solitude, et si je me retrouvais tout seul plus tard, sans plus personne ? Du futur, qu'est-ce qu'il se passera, après ? De l'amour, qu'est-ce que c'est, au fond, comment ça marche, pourquoi ? De Ryan … Pourquoi ? Aucune idée, simplement j'ai peur de quelque chose en rapport avec lui mais je ne sais pas de quoi … De le perdre ? Pourquoi est-il si important ? Aucune idée.

Tant de question, en plus des questions existentielles, sur la vie, la mort, l'importance et la fragilité de la vie humaine, l'insignifiance de notre existence, notre petitesse dans l'infini, qui tournent dans ma tête, constamment. Brouillant mon esprit.

Je reviens à la réalité, Antoine me sort de mes « rêves » et détend l'atmosphère avec quelques blagues, c'est reparti pour un agréable moment.

Le temps passe, trop vite, c'est l'heure d'aller manger.

Lorsque l'on arrive dans la grande salle, on se sépare, se disant que l'on se retrouvera après le repas.

A ma table, les gars sont déjà assis. Ils mangent. Non, Blaise mange.

Ryan me bouge pas, il a les yeux dans le vague, les yeux vides, morts, aucune vie ne s'échappe de lui, c'est plutôt -très- flippant. Théo lui, tien Ryan, pour ne pas qu'il tombe raide mort sur le sol surement. Il a l'air vraiment pas bien …

J'ai fais le con. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Je ne sais pas, mais je sais que c'est moi qui les ait rendu comme ça … Une chape de plomb me tombe dans l'estomac. Je me sens mal, tout d'un coup, pleins de sentiments me traversent, le regret du bon temps passé, la tristesse de voir Ryan dans cet état, la haine envers moi-même de lui faire ça.

Comment est-ce que je débrouille pour lui faire du mal aussi souvent ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ma tête pour que j'agisse comme ça ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

J'ai pris un peu de bon temps, je me suis amusé avec Antoine. Je ne vois pas où est le mal. Ça n'est pas égoïste de s'amuser, si ? Je me repasse la matinée dans ma tête et je cherche ce que j'ai pu faire de mal …

J'ai été manger, j'ai rencontré Antoine, j'ai rigolé avec lui, il m'a embrassé, il … Oh ! Il m'a embrassé, on s'est embrassé, devant tout le monde. Merde ! Voilà ce que j'ai fais ! Oh quel con je suis !

Ryan …

Cette vérité me percute de plein fouet, je viens de lui faire du mal, beaucoup de mal. Je m'en rend compte, et je m'en veux. Tellement. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Ça fait 5 ans maintenant … On est proche mais il est comme mon petit frère … Il faut que je lui parle.

A moins que ça ne l'enfonce encore plus si je lui parle d'Antoine … Oh et puis merde, j'ai pas le droit d'être un peu heureux ? Je veux pouvoir voir Ryan et Antoine, Ryan mon petit frère, Antoine mon … mon quoi ? Mon petit … copain ? Oui, ça doit être ça.

Je n'ai plus faim, je tourne les talons et ressors de la salle. Je vais me rafraichir aux toilettes, un bon coup d'eau froide sur le visage, pour me refroidir les idées en même temps. Je vais m'installer dehors, allongé dans l'herbe, le sommeil m'emporte vers un monde plus calme, paisible, celui des rêves.

-_-_-_-_-_-

Alors que je suis encore dans les brumes du sommeil, j'entends une voix lointaine, qui se rapproche petit à petit.

_- Draco … Réveille toi …_

_- Hum … ?_

_- Oui, réveille-toi, c'est bien..._

_- Antoine ?_

_- Oui. Tu t'es endormis et je t'ai retrouvé ici. _

_- Hum … Il est quelle heure ?_

_- 15h._

_- Oh … J'ai loupé tous mes cours …_

_- C'est pas bien grave, moi aussi tu sais._

Il rigole, je lui souris et me met à rire aussi.

Le temps se met à défiler à une vitesse folle, on ne voit pas le temps passer, on rigole toujours.

_- On va peut être rentrer maintenant ? Ça va commencer à se rafraichir …_ Dit-il de sa petite voix douce.

_- Oui, tu as raison._ Acquiesçais-je.

On manche tranquillement vers le château, arrivés au pied des grands escaliers, il m'embrasse longtemps, tendrement puis monte les marches. Je le regarde, il est gracieux, musclé et avec une bonne carrure mais tout de même gracieux.

Je pars en direction de la salle commune, l'esprit léger, quelques blagues dans la tête, un sourire un peu idiot sur le visage.

Malheureusement, lorsque j'ouvre la porte de la salle, mon regard tombe directement sur Ryan, qui tourne instinctivement la tête vers moi. Je pers immédiatement mon sourire alors que tous mes nuages noirs m'assaillent de nouveau, que le poids du midi me retombe sur l'estomac. Cette belle journée est fini, retour à la réalité, à mes erreurs et à leurs conséquences …

Ryan.

_To be continued_

* * *

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus ! L'idée de cette rencontre m'est venue par un gars qui est venu me parler dans le bus =) Même début de conversation, sauf qu'il m'a parlé en anglais ! Bref, il fallait que je trouve quelque chose à mettre entre eux …**

**Je suis désolée pour celles qui avaient espérés qu'ils allaient un peu plus se rapprocher, c'est le contraire …**

**A très bientôt pour la suite !**

**Xo**

**Low**


	15. Baby's news

**Rating : M**

**Couple: DM/ RC**

**Chapitre 14 : Baby's news**

POV Draco :

Malheureusement, lorsque j'ouvre la porte de la salle, mon regard tombe directement sur Ryan, qui tourne instinctivement la tête vers moi. Je pers immédiatement mon sourire alors que tous mes nuages noirs m'assaillent de nouveau, que le poids du midi me retombe sur l'estomac. Cette belle journée est fini, retour à la réalité, à mes erreurs et à leurs conséquences …

Ryan.

Il est assis près de Théo, il me regarde, je vois une douleur horrible dans ses yeux, ça me brise de l'intérieur …

J'hésite à m'approcher, vu le regard que Théo me lance, lourd de reproches.

_- Draco … Viens, reste pas à la porte._

C'est Ryan qui a parlé, ça m'étonne … sa voix est normale, il me sourit doucement, je ne comprend pas. Pourtant, cette douleur dans ses yeux est toujours là, il tente de la cacher.

Il est courageux, lui, je l'admire pour ça. Il s'est endurcit depuis quelques temps, quand on s'est connu, il n'aurait pas réagit ainsi, il aurait littéralement craqué. Mais non, il sourit et me demande, à moi, qui vient de merder, dans un sens, de venir le rejoindre.

Comme il me le demande, je viens m'assoir à côté d'eux sur un autre fauteuil.

_- Alors petit malin, tu as séché toute la journée ?_ Me lance t-il

_- Euh ouais … J'étais dehors._

_- Hum … Je … Je peux venir m'assoir sur toi ?_ Demande t-il hésitant.

_- Bah oui, bien sûr Ry' !_

_- Il ne t'en voudra pas ?_

_- On fait rien de mal. Allez viens._

Il sourit et viens s'installer sur mes jambes, son bras dans mon dos. Il s'approche de mon visage et m'embrasse sur la joue, il me souffle à l'oreille.

_- J'ai eu peur que tu ne veuille plus de moi …_

_- Pourquoi je ne voudrais plus de toi ?_

_- Parce que t'as un copain maintenant …_ sa voix se brise un peu

_- Ça ne changera rien entre nous Ry', Je t'aime très fort, t'es comme mon petit frère, et ce n'est pas Antoine qui y changera quelque chose …_ dis-je d'une voix rassurant.

Je pense que ça a marché car il semble rassuré. Il pose sa tête au creux de mon épaule, je l'entends respirer doucement, il va mieux …

_- C'était bien les cours ?_ Je lance à Théo qui nous regarde, un peu méfiant, je sens qu'on va avoir une discussion.

_- Bah, c'était les cours quoi, Snape s'est demandé pourquoi tu étais pas là ce matin._

_- Ah ouais, et vous lui avez répondu quoi ?_

_- J'ai dis que tu ne devais pas te sentir bien …_

_- Il t'a cru ?_

_- Je ne pense pas mais il n'a rien dit, il viendra surement te parler._

_- Ouais …_

La porte s'ouvre en un grand fracas derrière nous. Je me tord le cou pour voir qui est entré, c'est Blaise, Greg et Vince.

_- Ah Draco ! Tu es de retour ! Comment c'était ? C'est un sacré beau goss que tu nous a ramené !_ Lance Blaise.

Ce qu'il peut être con des fois … Gentil mais con ! Le sujet a éviter, il en parle, Ryan s'est légèrement tendu.

_- Blaise, reste avec Ryan, faut que je montre un truc à Draco. Tu viens dans la chambre ?_ Lance Théo.

_- Ok._

_- Oh non, reste là …_ Gémit Ryan

_- Je reviens, t'en fais pas …_

Il hoche la tête, déçu mais il se lève de sur moi pour que je me lève à mon tour. Je suis Théo jusqu'à la chambre.

Je savais bien qu'il voulait qu'on discute.

_- Je t'écoute_. Je lance avant qu'il ne m'agresse verbalement.

_- A quoi tu joue Draco ?_

_- Je ne joue pas._

_- Si ! C'est qui ce mec ? Je l'ai jamais vu et ce matin, vous voilà en train de vous rouler des pelles !_

_- C'est pas moi ! C'est lui qui m'a embrassé !_

_- Et alors ? T'as pas de mains pour le repousser ? T'avais des mains pour le caresser par contre !_

_- Théo, me prend pas pour un idiot ! On s'est embrassé et alors ? On s'est rencontrés ce matin, il a été super gentil et toute la journée il l'a été aussi. C'est un gars bien, je l'aime bien._

_- Mais tu ne le connais pas !_

_- Faut bien apprendre !_

_- Mais t'es vraiment trop con ! T'en fais quoi de Ryan ?!_

_- Ryan et moi on est pas ensemble à ce que je sache !_

_- Je pensais que tu étais plus malin que ça … _

_- C'est pas une question d'intelligence … Je l'aime bien Antoine, il me plait, je vois pas pourquoi je pourrais pas sortir avec lui, j'ai rien promis à Ryan …_

_- J'ai pas dit que tu lui avais promis quelque chose mais ça fait 6 ans que vous êtes si proches, tu ne peux pas le faire souffrir comme ça, et je ne te laisserai pas lui faire du mal …_

_- Je veux pas le blesser ! Tu comprend pas ça ? Je l'aime Ryan, tellement, mais c'est pas pareil !_

_- Je m'en fous que ça soit pas pareil pour toi, tu l'a pas vu aujourd'hui, il était comme … Mort … _

_- Mort ?_

_- Bah oui, il a eu un choc émotionnel, il a été aussi absent que toi toute la journée …_

_- Mais je peux faire quoi moi ? T'es pas en train de me dire que je dois choisir ? Parce que je le ferai pas !_

_- C'est pas ça … Mais, ne donne pas de faux espoirs à Ryan, comme vous faire des câlins, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée …_

_- J'en ai besoin autant que lui de nos câlins, personne ne peut nous enlever ça …_

_- Moi je ne te demande pas de choisir, mais si Antoine te le demande, tu choisis qui ?_

_- Je ne choisirai pas, je viens de te le dire …_

_- Draco Draco Draco …_ soupire t-il, _J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, et que tu ne va pas le regretter, t'es grand, je te laisse faire ce que tu veux, mais je vais quand même surveiller que tu nous tue pas Ryan …_

_- Je ne le tuerai pas ! C'est quoi cette idée ?!_

_- Mais pas physiquement ! Psychologiquement je parle, son mental …_

_- Théo … Je_

_- Non, laisse, je ferai attention … mais toi aussi tu dois faire attention à ce que tu fais …_

_- Oui t'inquiètes pas …_

_- Je crois que je ne peux pas ne pas m'inquiéter … mais j'essayerai …_

_- Merci Théo ...tu sais, je ne veux vraiment pas le blesser …_

_- Je sais Dray, je sais …_

Il parle d'une voix lasse, comme un adulte qui veut faire confiance à son enfant tout en sachant qu'il recommencera malgré lui ses bêtises, parce qu'il ne se contrôle pas vraiment … Trop jeune pour réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes.

Il n'a pas tord, pourtant je connais les conséquences de mes actes, ça m'empêche seulement pas que je fasse des conneries …

On retourne dans le salon, Ryan revient directement sur moi, coupant sa discussion avec Blaise. Le moral un peu dans les chaussettes, je me sers plus à lui, et je pose ma tête sur son épaule, près de son cœur qui bat régulièrement.

J'ai vraiment besoin de ça … Antoine ne pourra pas le remplacer... ça j'en suis sûr.

La fin d'après-midi se passe comme si de rien était, Blaise ne parle plus d'Antoine, Harry est souriant, cachant si bien sa peine, ce qui me fait encore plus de mal, et Théo rigole, gardant un œil sur moi quand même.

Mais l'heure du repas arrive, je redoute ce moment … Ryan aussi, je le sais car il s'est contracté et une plissure est apparue sur son front quand Greg a lancé :

_- C'est l'heure ! On va manger ?_

_- T'en a pas marre de manger ?_ Je réplique

_- Bah … non …_

_- Bon bah on y va … _Répond Ryan un peu dépité.

Sur la route jusqu'à la grande salle, Ryan me prend la main pour m'arrêter.

_- Tu mange avec nous ?_

_- Bah oui, pourquoi je ne le ferai pas ?_

_- Tu ne voudrais pas aller manger avec … _

_- Antoine ? Non, je risque pas d'aller à la table des Serdaigles ! Ça va parler cours tout le repas !_

_- D'accord !_ Répond t-il avec un sourire

Je me dis que c'est évident que je reste manger avec eux … Ça ne l'est pas ?

Comme bien sûr je ne peux pas finir correctement la journée, Antoine est dans le hall et il me repère directement.

Il avance vers nous, j'entends Théo soupirer, je sens à distance que Ryan doit se tendre. J'évite de me retourner, je lance un sourire à Antoine.

Il se rapproche de moi, et pose un baiser sur ma bouche, je ne le repousse pas mais je n'approfondis pas non plus.

Il regarde les autres qui sont restés derrière moi.

_- Salut ! Moi c'est Antoine !_

_- Salut Antoine ! Moi c'est Blaise, lui Théo et lui Ryan, on ne te présente pas Draco_. Ajoute t-il avec un clin d'œil.

_- Ravis de rencontrer les meilleurs amis de Draco ! _Dit-il tout sourire.

Ryan regarde le sol, Théo me fixe d'un air entendu, je sais très bien ce qu'il se dit … mais je ne peux quand même pas bâillonner Antoine, si ?

Blaise à l'air content de lui parler en tout cas, comme il l'a dit tout à l'heure, il le trouve sacrément mignon et il n'a pas tord … mais ce n'est pas le sujet …

_- Euh Draco, je peux manger avec vous ?_

_- Hum … Les gars ?_

_- Pas de problème !_ Répond joyeusement Blaise

_- Je ne …_ Commence Théo mais Antoine le coupe

_- Cool ! Merci !_

Blaise et lui commencent à avancer, Antoine m'attrape la main et me tire avec lui, je regarde en arrière vers Théo, il voit bien que je n'ai rien pu faire, j'espère qu'il comprend …

Ryan nous suit, un peu dépité.

On se met à nos places habituelles, sauf Antoine qui se met à côté de moi, l'autre côté étant pris par Ryan.

Pendant le repas, c'est surtout Blaise et Antoine qui font la conversation, ils ont l'air de vraiment bien s'entendre !

Bizarrement, je ne suis pas jaloux, pourtant je sais que Blaise aime draguer tous les beaux gars qui passent à sa porter …

Je relève soudain la tête de mon assiette, un hibou rentre dans la grande salle. Un hibou grand-duc pour être précis, un qui appartient à ma famille, je le reconnais, c'est le hibou personnel de mon père. Pourquoi m'envoie t-il une lettre à cette heure-ci ? …

L'animal se pose avec grâce devant moi, et me tend sa patte. Je prends la missive qui y est attachée et je tends de la nourriture au hibou.

« _Cher Draco,_

_Nous avons une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer et nous ne pouvions pas attendre les prochaines vacances pour te le dire. Nous avions des doutes depuis quelques jours mais la nouvelle est tombée officiellement ce midi, nous t'avons écris directement. Ta mère est enceinte, tu va avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur dans 9 mois ! J'espère que ça te fait plaisir, nous sommes extrêmement heureux ! Et nous avons hâte de te revoir au plus vite. _

_Nous espérons que tout va pour le mieux à l'école, passe le bonjour à Ryan, Blaise et Théodore, ainsi qu'aux autres ! Nous vous embrassons fort._

_N&L Malfoy _»

Je relie encore et encore la lettre, et un sourire se forme sur mon visage qui s'illumine petit à petit. Le N et le L finals sont d'une belle écriture fine et penchée, la magnifique écriture de Père, les deux lettres sont comme enlacées. Mes parents sont de plus en plus heureux ensemble, ça me fait beaucoup de bien et je suis très heureux pour eux.

_- Oh Dray ! C'est génial !_ S'exclame Ryan qui a du lire par dessus mon épaule.

Il me tend les bras hésitant, et je le serre dans mes bras, j'essaye de ne pas être trop entreprenant sachant qu'Antoine est juste à côté.

_- Ce n'est pas très poli de lire par dessus l'épaule le courrier de quelqu'un d'autre …_ Marmonne Antoine.

_- Non mais c'est rien 'Toine, ce n'était pas privé, et puis …_ Dis-je

_- Et si c'était privé, il ne l'aurait pas su après avoir lu. Ça ne se fait pas c'est tout_. Me coupe t-il.

_- Non mais vraiment, c'est rien je te dis, je n'ai pas de secret pour lui …_

Oups, c'était surement ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire …

_- Et donc si ce n'est pas privé, ça parle de quoi ?_

_- ÇA, c'est mon père, et il m'annonce que ma mère est enceinte, je vais être grand frère !_

_- Oh c'est génial !_ Intervient Théo, visiblement aussi heureux que Ryan pour la nouvelle.

Blaise par contre fait la même tête qu'Antoine, ils n'ont pas l'air content … Je me demande bien pourquoi …

_- Blaise, 'Toine, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ demandais-je.

_- Bah t'as pas réfléchi à ce que ça importe pour toi …_

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Ben, ça fait un 2eme héritier._

_- Et alors ? Je suis l'ainé, c'est moi l'héritier._

_- Si c'est une fille oui mais si c'est un gars, faudra que tu partage. _

_- Ouais, tu va perdre la moitié de ta fortune._ Complète Antoine.

_- Et alors ?! Non mais vous faites chier tous les deux ! Je peux pas être heureux 5 minutes faut que vous veniez tout gâcher ! Ça n'a pas arrêter aujourd'hui, une fois ça va, après ça va plus, et là ça va, ça allait super bien ! J'étais heureux, vraiment heureux, pour mes parents, pour moi et vous venez tout gâcher ! C'est pas possible !_

Je frappe des points sur la table en un geste très exagéré et pas du tout nécessaire et je quitte la salle d'un pas ferme et décidé, me faisant bien remarqué au passage. Super ! - ironie quand tu nous tiens ...

**POV Ryan.**

Draco frappe la table – ouille je suis sûr qu'il s'est fait mal vu la force qu'il y a mis- et quitte la salle non sans se faire remarqué par toute l'école.

Blaise et ce gars, Antoine, que je n'aime pas du tout au passage, se regardent, visiblement choqués par la crise de Draco. Personnellement, je le comprends … Je comprends comme ça fait mal d'être heureux et de se faire ramener sur terre violemment …

Le professeur Snape s'approche de notre table, interloqué.

_- Que se passe t-il ici ?_ Dit-il de sa voix qui veut dire ' c'est mon neveu et celui qui l'énerve ou lui fait du mal, va avoir mal aussi …'

_- M. Malfoy vient d'envoyer un hibou à Draco pour annoncer la nouvelle._ Je réponds

_- Quelle nouvelle ?_

_- Que Mme. Malfoy est enceinte._

_- Oh ! Mais c'est fantastique ! Et où est le problème ? Il n'est pas heureux ?_

_- Si, il l'était. Très même. Mais il y en a qui ont parler de ce qu'une 2eme naissance engendrerai pour lui, et ça l'a mis en pétard …_

_- Oh, il est si égoïste alors ?_ Dit-il visiblement déçu

_- Non ! Il est énervé contre CES personnes car il était très heureux et ils lui ont gâcher son plaisir …_

_- Hum … je vois. Et qui sont CES personnes ?_

Il me regarde, je sens qu'il sonde mon esprit. Il le fait si souvent que ça ne me gêne même plus, je sais qu'il ne regarde que ce qu'il cherche, ce qui est important, il ne cherche rien de personnel et je sais qu'il respecte mon intimité, c'est pourquoi je le laisse faire.

Il a besoin d'une 2eme version, juste pour vérifier, il regarde Théo, et sonde son esprit aussi, ça se voit, nos yeux se floutent et perdent leur lueur pendant qu'il fait ça, et là, Théo a comme perdu toute vie dans ses yeux.

Théo reprend ses esprits en même temps que Snape dit:

_- Zabini, Willow, vous avez gagner une retenue avec Rusard, je vous ferais communiquer la date et l'heure._

Puis il tourne les talons.

_- Vous êtes des balances !_ Grogne le brun.

_- Non moi je suis poisson, mais blague à part, on a pas le choix, il est légillimens, tu ne le savais pas ?_ Répondis-je.

_- Et alors, l'occlumencie tu connais pas ? Fallait pas le laisser voir._

_- Et pourquoi on l'en aurait empêcher ? Vous venez de gâcher la journée de Draco, Snape va gâcher la votre. _

_- T'es vraiment un gros con toi !_ S'énerve t-il.

_- Et toi, tu t'incrustes, dois-je vraiment te rappeler que tu es à une table pleine de Serpents, sale rat de bibliothèque ? _Dis-je d'une voix calme et totalement contrôlé. Tellement que je m'étonne moi même.

_- Ryan !_

_- Si t'es pas content, tu peux partir aussi Blaise_

_- Je suis autant Serpentard que toi et moi je dis qu'il reste !_

_- Alors je m'en vais, je ne veux pas voir ça._

_- ÇA ? C'est de moi que tu parles ?_

_- C'est le même ça que quand tu manque de respect au père de Draco._

Il fronce les sourcils méchamment et je me lève. A peine arrivé aux portes Théo me rejoin.

_- Ryan ! Attends moi ! Ça va ?_

_- Je ne l'aime vraiment pas ce gars !_

_- Moi non plus …_

_- Faut qu'on retrouve Draco …_

_- Oui !_

On commence par la salle commune, personne, la chambre, personne, les salles de classes, personne, le parc, personne non plus.

_- Il n'est nul part ! C'est pas possible !_

_- On va le retrouver Théo … Je crois savoir où il peut être._

_- Où ?_

_- T'as pas vu, quand Snape est reparti de notre table, il n'est pas retourné s'assoir, il est parti. Draco est surement avec lui …_

_- Ouais ! Bonne idée !_

On retourne donc direction les cachots, plus précisément, le fin fond des cachots, les appartements de Severus Snape.

Je frappe 2 coups secs, la porte s'ouvre.

_- M. Cohen, M. Nott ?_

_- Professeur, avez-vous vu Draco ?_

_- Oui._

_- Il est ici ?_

_- Oui._

_- Pouvons nous le voir ?_

_- Non._

_- S'il vous plait professeur … On l'a cherché partout dans le château, nous étions inquiets …_

_- Entrez._

Il s'efface et nous pénétrons dans l'appartement, étonnamment lumineux, beaucoup de blanc et de couleurs pastels, des fenêtres magiques qui laissent entrée des faux rayons de soleil dans la pièce.

Draco est assis dans le canapé, les genoux repliés contre son torse.

_- Draco !_ Dis-je en m'avançant vers lui.

Il me regarde, je m'assoie doucement à côté de lui, et il vient se blottir contre moi, le nez dans mon cou.

_- Ryan …_ Marmonne t-il

_- Je suis là, je suis là … _

_- Ils sont tellement nuls !_

_- Oui … Tu sais, c'est une super nouvelle pour ta maman, je suis sûr que se passera bien !_

_- Oui ! J'ai hâte de les revoir …_

_- Vous pouvez y aller maintenant, ou bien demain, je vous couvrirai tous les deux_. Intervint Snape.

_- C'est vrai Severus ? Vous pouvez faire ça ?_

_- Je me débrouillerai bien, ne vous en faites pas pour ça, je pense qu'il est important que vous y alliez._

_- Oh merci ! _Répond Draco dans un soupir de soulagement.

Je le serre un peu plus contre moi, sentant l'odeur de sa peau, toujours si bonne … ça me fait un peu mal de me dire qu'il n'est pas – qu'il l'a jamais été- mien. Malgré cet épisode, il va rester avec ce gars, j'en suis sûr … Je ne l'aime pas. Pas du tout …

-_-_-_-_-_-

Après une nuit un peu mouvementée, avec un Blaise et ses crises de nerfs, nous partons retrouver Snape dans ses appartements.

Trois coups à la porte, un Snape en pyjama, et de la poudre de cheminette, direction le Manoir Malfoy.

_- Merci encore Severus._ Lance Draco alors que le paysage commence à défiler devant nos yeux.

Le salon du manoir apparaît devant nos yeux, Lucius est assis dans le salon, une tasse de thé et son journal à la main. Il tourne la tête vers la cheminée d'où nous sortons maintenant

_- Draco ? Ryan ?!_

_- Père …_

Draco lâche ma main et fonce vers son père, qui le prend dans ses bras.

_- Cissa ! Les garçons sont là !_

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Ils sont là ! Ils sont passé par la cheminée …_

La mère de Draco arrive dans le salon, son saladier dans les mains, elle le pose et viens nous prendre dans ses bras.

_- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici les garçons ? Il y a un problème ?_

_- Non mère … je voulais vous voir ! Félicitations!_

_- Oui, félicitations._ Je confirme.

_- Oh merci ! Vous êtes adorables !_

Les nous serre tous les deux contre elle.

_- Je ne pouvais pas attendre les vacances pour venir vous voir !_

_- Oh Draco …_

Il sourit à sa mère, doucement, son père me regarde, il sent qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche … il a raison.

On passe la journée avec eux au manoir, on leur explique que Severus nous couvre mais qu'on ne doit pas rentrer trop tard pour qu'on ne remarque pas trop notre absence …

Draco a un peu de mal à quitter ses parents au moment de partir, car ça signifie retourner au château et affronter Blaise et Antoine, et ça, il n'en a pas envie.

_- Tu sais, si tu ne veux plus le voir, largue-le … _Je lançe alors qu'on arrive dans la cheminée de Snape.

_- Je … peux pas le larguer …_

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que … même avec ce qu'il a dit … je l'aime bien tu vois … et ça fait pas longtemps, on ne se connait pas encore assez … ça viendra avec le temps …_

Oh ! Le « je l'aime bien » n'a pas suffit apparemment, il faut qu'il rajoute « avec le temps » il pense, non il veut, que ça dure …

Merde c'est que ça fait mal finalement …

On entre dans la salle commune, il est là, Antoine, avec Blaise et Théo qui fait la tête … Merde … on l'a laissé tout seul aujourd'hui … j'avais oublié ce petit détail …

_- Draco !_ Lance le grand brun

_- Antoine …_

Il avance vers lui et lui tombe dans les bras.

_- Je suis désolé de t'avoir dit ça Draco … je ne le pensais pas … je suis désolé … tu m'as tant manqué aujourd'hui …_

_- Toi aussi 'Toine … toi aussi …_

Et là, il l'embrasse … sous mes yeux, Blaise sourit, il est content. Forcément. Théo me regarde, une certaine douleur dans les yeux, je lui fais un signe de tête pour qu'on aille parler plus loin.

Il me suit dans la chambre.

_- Ça a été aujourd'hui au Manoir ?_

_- Oui … Et toi ici ?_

_- Non … _

_- C'est bien ce que je vois dans tes yeux, dis moi …_

_- Ils étaient proches, trop proches … ça ma fait du mal Ry' … trop de mal … j'aime pas le voir avec un autre …_

_- Comme je te comprend Théo … _

Je le prend dans les bras. Oh oui … je te comprends …

_To be continued ..._

* * *

_Hello à tous ! _

_Je suis vraiment navrée pour ce retard ! J'ai mi longtemps à l'écrire ... Et je dois vous avouer qu'avec les vacances ... j'écris encore moins ! oui je sais je suis un peu montée à l'envers ( et sans mauvais jeux de mots s'il vous plait ;-D ) parce que limite, j'écris plus pendant les cours ( pas pendant la PERIODE des cours, mais bien PENDANT les cours ^^ )_

_'Fin voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plus quand même, et j'esssaye d'activer un peu pour vous pondre le chapitre prochain pas trop après le week end =)_

_Bisous et merci à tous ceux qui reveiw ! ça m'aide vraiment beaucoup !_

_Low  
_


	16. Sacy

**Chapitre 15 :**

**POV Draco:**

Tout va bien maintenant. On s'est réconciliés avec Antoine.

Je passe mes journées avec lui, mes soirées avec Ryan, Théo et Blaise, mes nuits avec Ryan.

Le week-end, on va au manoir avec Ryan, Severus nous couvre chaque semaine.

Maman grossit à vue d'œil, je vois le regard que père pose que elle, il la couve du regard, c'est vraiment adorable.

Et d'un côté, je suis d'accord avec lui, maman est vraiment belle, encore plus resplendissante, plus joyeuse.

Comme si cette petite chose innocente dans son ventre lui apportait une joie nouvelle, celle de l'inconscience.

Père la garde toujours tout contre lui, comme si elle pouvait se briser avec un coup de vent,

il sourit tout le temps, rigole beaucoup.

Il y a cette lueur dans son regard, une lueur que je n'avais jamais vu avant.

Je lui avais demandé une fois, il m'avait simplement répondu « le bonheur mon fils, tu comprendra » et il avait sourit de nouveau.

Avec Ryan, tout allait bien, c'était comme avant Antoine, toujours blotti contre moi, ma main caressant doucement son dos. Sa tête sur mon cœur pendant qu'on dort. Toujours une sensation de pure détente, de pur bien-être quand il est contre moi.

Et comme Ryan semble heureux, Théo ne me surveille presque plus, il sait que je fais attention. Il se rapproche d'ailleurs pas mal de Blaise. Je les trouve mignons tous les deux, je suis sûr qu'ils pourraient être heureux ensemble, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne semble prêt à avouer ses sentiments, pourtant, je suis certain qu'ils savent au fond d'eux, ce que l'autre ressent.

Comme entre Antoine et moi. On sait ce qu'on ressent. Enfin, je sais ce qu'il ressent, mais je ne saurais pas bien définir mes propres sentiments. Je l'adore, je tiens énormément à lui. J'ai besoin de lui près de moi.

Et comme c'est encore tout nouveau, ça me fait comme une brise d'air frai quand tu es resté dans une même pièce fermée. Pas une pièce désagréable, avec tout ce que tu veux dedans, avec les gens que tu aime, simplement la fenêtre était fermée, et lorsque tu l'ouvres, ça fait un bien fou.

On a une certaine alchimie, on se comprend, même sans parler. Quand on parle, c'est doucement, comme quand on essaye de ne pas bouger pendant un rêve génial de peur de se réveiller. Là c'est pareil, on parle doucement, on bouge doucement, comme si on allait se réveiller en faisant un brusque mouvement.

Severus me surveille, je le vois bien, il est discret, mais moi, il ne me trompe pas. Il n'aime pas Antoine, ça se voit, il se méfie de lui. J'espère qu'un jour il l'acceptera, vraiment ça serait dommage si je ne pouvais pas les voir tous les deux. Mais je sais qu'il fait ça pour mon bien, il tient beaucoup à moi même s'il ne l'avoue pas, et même si je ne l'avoue pas, c'est réciproque.

On est dans le parc avec Antoine, les beaux jours sont là, nous sommes en Mai.

J'ai ressorti mon bermuda beige en toile depuis bien … un mois. Je l'adore, il m'arrive juste au niveau des genoux, et on ne voit que mes mollets. J'adore mes mollets, fins mais musclés. Et j'ai abandonné ma cape et mes pulls. Je ne porte plus que des chemises, et encore, quand je ne les ouvre pas ou que je ne les enlève pas dans le parc.

Je suis adossé contre un arbre, au soleil. J'aime le sentir chauffer ma peau, même si je ne bronze pas. Au moins, je suis contant de ne jamais avoir de coup de soleil. Installé nonchalamment contre mon arbre, je parle avec Antoine.

Lui, est aussi aussi en short, un noir qui lui arrive mi-cuisse il est allongé sur le côté, un bras sur le coude, qui retient sa tête. Il a une main qui parcourt sans arrêt mon torse, il suit chaque ligne qui le compose du bout du doigt.

_- Tu sais Draco … j'arrive pas à croire que ça fait si longtemps qu'on est ensemble …_

_- Hein oui ?_

_- Oui … j'ai toujours l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Un rêve éveillé depuis plus de 7 mois._

_- 7 mois … Wow, c'est vrai que ça fait longtemps _…

Je n'ai pas non plus eu l'impression d'avoir passé 7 mois avec lui. Tout est si naturel, comme si on avait besoin de faire aucun effort. C'est si parfait, presque trop parfait même.

Il joue avec mon pendentif et il s'amuse à le faire refléter le soleil pour m'éblouir, je ferme l'œil qu'il vise avec le rayon en rigolant. Ce collier représente un serpent qui dévore un livre, je trouve la comparaison assez drôle au fond. C'est Antoine qui me l'a offert pour Noël. La seule fête qu'il a passé avec nous au manoir, et encore, il n'est venu que pour la fête, il devait rester avec sa famille pour les autres vacances.

Le pendentif n'est pas seul sur sa chaine d'argent, je garde toujours le pendentif que m'avait offert Ryan, à notre premier Noël ensemble. Je ne l'ai JAMAIS enlevé de mon cou. Même pour mettre ce pendentif avec, je l'ai fait par magie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est surtout symbolique, mais je refuse catégoriquement d'ouvrir le fermoir, comme si … comme si le lien que j'ai avec Ryan, quand il me l'a mi autour du cou, s'envolerait en même temps. Et ça, je le refuse.

_- Tu ne l'enlève jamais cette patte de chien … Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que. Et puis, elle ne gêne personne quand je l'ai autour du cou._

_- Moi elle me gêne … ça va pas bien avec le serpent. _

_- Moi je trouve que ça va très bien._

_- Dis moi pourquoi tu veux pas l'enlever …_

_- Parce que ça fait 5 ans que je l'ai autour du cou et que je ne l'ai jamais enlevé. Je ne commencerai pas aujourd'hui._

_- Tu compte le garder toute ta vie ?_

- … _Oui._

_- Hum … Tu sais, ça fait un peu bébé une patte de chien …_

_- Antoine, commence pas …_

Je lui lance un regard qu'il connait bien. Je lui lance à chaque fois qu'il part sur un sujet duquel je ne veux pas parler.

_- Non mais c'est vrai quoi … C'est comme ton tatouage là, je comprend pas. T'es un mec, et … c'est pas viril une patte de chien …_

_- Déjà mon tatouage c'est DEUX pattes de chien et j'en ai rien à faire que ça soit viril ou pas._

_- Tu te l'ai fait faire quand ?_

_- En 1ere année._

_- T'es sérieux ?_ Dit-il en se relevant pour s'assoir en tailleur.

_- Oui._

_- Et tes parents ont rien dit ?_

_- Ben non._

_- Wow … Et tu regrette pas ? C'est un tatouage moldu ou sorcier ?_

_- Non je ne regrette pas le moins du monde et c'est un sorcier. Évidemment._

_- Ah oui, c'est vrai, t'aime pas ce qui est moldu._

_- Ça dépend …_

_- Mais si c'est un tatouage sorcier, comment ça se fait qu'il bouge pas ?_

_- Ben je sais pas, c'est comme ça. _

_- Hum …_

Ça m'y fait penser cette histoire … je ne me suis pas transformé depuis l'accident … ça me manque quand même … Mais je ne sais pas si Ryan le fait aussi …

Les gars sont assis juste un peu plus bas, j'ai envie d'y aller.

_- Viens on va avec les autres._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Avec Blaise Théo et Ryan. Viens on va avec eux._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- J'ai envie._ Dis-je en me levant.

Et sans attendre de réponse de sa part je vais vers les gars et je m'assois avec eux.

_- Salut Dray !_

_- Salut les gars, on vient un peu avec vous._

_- Pas de soucis !_ Sourit Théo.

_- Au faite, Ry', je voulais te demander un truc …_

_- Oui … Demande._

Je regarde Antoine, qui s'assoie à côté de moi en souriant à Blaise.

_- Ya longtemps qu'on a pas vu Trésor …_

_- Oh … oui … il a un peu peur de revenir depuis … enfin tu sais._

_- C'est qui Trésor ?_ Demande Antoine.

_- C'est moi. Enfin … mon animagi. Angel non plus d'ailleurs …_ Répond Ryan

_- Pour la même raison … enfin depuis, c'est un peu compliqué._

_- Depuis quoi ?_ Redemande Antoine.

_- Écoute Antoine, c'est pas contre toi, mais c'est entre lui et moi, donc on va pas t'expliquer …_

_- Ok, c'est bon, j'ai compris … j'dis plus rien._

_- Merci … _

_- Trésor a été vachement refroidi et il a peur de revenir …_ Reprend Ryan

_- Ouais je comprend … mais je pense qu'il manque à Angel …_

_- Angel a pas peur de lui ?_

_- Non … _

_- Il lui en veut pas ?_

_- Pas plus que moi non._

_- Et toi, tu lui en veux ?_

_- Pas le moins du monde …_

Il fait un faible sourire, ça va mieux depuis l'accident pourtant. J'ai toujours une fine cicatrice mais elle est presque partie. Ça laisse toujours une ligne blanche, plus pâle que ma peau, mais c'est plutôt léger. Enfin, je trouve ça plutôt léger, ça ne me choque plus, mais je vois certaine personne, qui ont un regard bizarre vers moi, quand ils me voient dans la rue …

Ça me mettait mal à l'aise avant, mais plus maintenant, ça fait partie de moi. Et ça me prouve chaque jour qu'il faut savoir garder le contrôle de soi. C'est important. Il n'y a plus que Ryan qui se sent mal quand il voit le regard des autres sur moi. Lui, ça ne le choque plus non plus mais il s'en veut toujours.

La nuit, il passe souvent son doigt dessus, comme pour essayer de l'effacer. Même si je lui dis que ce n'est pas la peine, que ce n'est pas grave, il continue. Presque chaque nuit.

Un groupe de fille passe à côté de nous, elles gloussent. Ce que ça peut m'énerver cette attitude …

Mais ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant. 4 gars torses nus, plutôt pas mal bâtis, forcément, ça les fait réagir.

Oui 4, Ryan lui, n'enlève pas son débardeur. Un débardeur blanc, moulant, qui laisse voir aussi bien son torse que s'il ne l'avait pas. Mais il le garde et je sais pourquoi. Intérieurement je le remercie, ça m'évite d'avoir à me répandre en explication face à Antoine. C'est le seul qui ne sait pas pour les tatouages.

Dans la chambre, on est tous les 4 torses nus, car Blaise et Théo savent ce qui nous unis, Ryan et moi. Mais pas Antoine, et il ne le saura pas, car sinon, je vais avoir le droit à une belle crise de jalousie et vraiment, je ne suis pas prêt à supporter ça. Ryan le sait, et il garde son t-shirt pour camoufler le sien.

Pourtant, je sais que ça ne lui plait pas, il aimerai lui aussi pouvoir montrer son corps qui est vraiment super sexy … Il aimerait que les gens sachent pour nous. Mais il respecte le fait que je sois avec Antoine. Et je ne le remercierai jamais assez.

_- Eh Draco ! C'est pas ton hibou ?_

Je lève la tête vers la ciel bleu d'où se détache un point marron.

_- Si … Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? C'est pas l'heure du courrier …_

Le majestueux animal vole vers nous et se pose juste devant moi, un parchemin autour de la patte. Je lui prends et le déroule.

Il est écrit à la hâte, mais je reconnais l'écriture de père, bien que beaucoup moins soigné qu'à l'accoutumé. C'est étrange …

_« Mon fils,_

_Rejoins nous à l'hôpital aussi vite que tu pourras, ta mère a perdu les eaux, elle va devoir accoucher prématurément. Ryan peut venir aussi bien entendu._

_Lucius »_

Ils me regardent tous.

_- Ma mère va accoucher …_

_- Mais … c'est trop tôt non ?_ Demande Ryan en fronçant les sourcils

_- Oui … C'est prématuré mais elle a perdu les eaux … Faut qu'on aille à l'hôpital._

_- Tu veux que je vienne ? _Lance Antoine

_- Non c'est bon, Ryan viens déjà._

_- Il vient avec toi ?_

_- Oui, mon père a écrit qu'il peut venir._

_- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? _Lance le concerné

_- Rien._ Dis-je en me levant.

Je pose un baiser sur les lèvres d'Antoine, j'attrape ma chemise que j'enfile sur le trajet jusqu'au château. Direction les cachots, il faut qu'on trouve Severus.

Heureusement, le premier endroit où on cherche, son bureau, on le trouve.

_- Severus ! Mère va accoucher il faut qu'on aille à l'hôpital !_

_- Draco ? Quoi ?_

_- Père vient de me prévenir ! Il faut qu'on aille à Sainte Mangouste !_

_- On y va !_

Il sort rapidement de son bureau, laissant en plan ce qu'il faisait et nous partons vers la zone de transplanage.

Nous trouvons rapidement la chambre où attendent mes parents.

Mère est sur le lit, un peu paniquée, les larmes aux yeux.

Père est assis près d'elle, lui tenant la main, le regard dans le vide.

_- Mère ! Père !_

_- Draco !_

Mère tend les bras et Père relève la tête vivement. Il se lève pour aller parler à Severus pendant que Ryan et moi enlaçons ma mère.

_- Ça va ?_ Je demande, inquiet

_- Euh … je me demande ce qui s'est passé … Mais les médecins disent qu'il arrive souvent que des bébés arrivent prématurément et qu'ils n'aient pas de problème …_

J'acquiesce silencieusement.

_- Et vous, ça va ? Tout se passe bien ?_

_- Oui très bien …_

_- Vous faisiez quoi ? Avant de recevoir le message de Lucius ?_

_- On était dans le parc, avec les gars._

_- Ah, et tout va bien avec Antoine ?_

_- Oui, oui très bien._

_- Et vous deux ça va ?_

_- Oui, ça va …_

C'est étrange, mais j'ai un mauvais pré-sentiment …

_- Mère … ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Il y a un problème ?_

_- Non, non du tout … Je m'intéresse simplement._

- …

_- Ça me change les idées …_

_- D'accord … Donc oui, tout va bien._

_- Argg_

Elle grimace dans un grognement.

_- Mère, ça va ?_

_- Oui … oui, ce sont les contractions … ce n'est rien … Argg_

Je lui prend la main doucement pour la rassurer … inutilement.

Une infirmière rentre dans la chambre.

Elle mesure la dilatation de ma mère … C'est un peu perturbant d'être à côté.

_- C'est bon, nous pouvons aller en salle de travail._

_- D'accord._ Acquiesce Mère.

Je l'embrasse et lui fait un câlin.

_- Je t'aime Draco …_

_- Moi aussi mère, je vous aime …_

Vraiment, je le sens mal … Je n'aime pas ça …

POV Ryan.

C'est l'heure pour Narcissa d'aller en salle de travail.

Elle embrasse Draco, de même pour Lucius, longuement, ils s'embrassent presque désespérément.

J'ai une impression bizarre, et Draco aussi, vu sa tête …

_- Ryan …_

Je relève la tête vers elle. Elle me fait signe d'approcher, un peu à l'écart.

Elle me prend dans ses bras et murmure à mon oreille.

_- Ryan … Je sais, entre toi et Draco … je sais, je le sens. Antoine n'est rien, contre vous … D'accord ?_

Je hoche la tête.

_- Je tiens beaucoup à toi, tu es comme un fils pour moi … Prend soin de Draco … D'accord ? Prend soin de lui, toujours …_

_- Oui … oui..._

J'acquiesce fébrilement, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle me fait un sourire et pose un bisou sur ma joue avant d'être emportée par l'infirmière.

On attend longtemps, c'est interminable, lourd …

Draco est dans mes bras, sur un fauteuil, Severus et Lucius ont chacun un siège, et ils parlent.

Ils ne discutent pas, pas par intérêt ou envie, ils parlent pour ne rien dire, pour occuper leur esprit, parce que parler, leurs évite de penser.

Draco a le cœur qui bat la chamade, il frappe fort contre mon torse, et son souffle est éraillée dans mon cou.

Je lui caresse le dos doucement. Inutile tentative pour le rassurer. Pourquoi c'est inutile ? Parce que moi aussi je sais qu'il y a un problème. Il y a une erreur dans l'algorithme. On ne saurait pas dire ce que c'est, et c'est encore pire, car si on ne trouve pas la faute, on ne peut pas la réparer.

La question que je me pose, même si on savait, est-ce qu'on pourrai faire quelque chose ? Ou sommes-nous totalement impuissant face à cette erreur ? Face à ce « bug » qui va faire planter le système …

On perd toute notion du temps, je ne sais pas quelle heure il est. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai faim, mais que je serai incapable d'avaler quoique ce soit.

Severus se lève.

_- Je vais chercher à manger. Quelqu'un veut quelque chose ?_

_- Je veux bien du chocolat … lance piteusement Draco._

_- Hum, rien pour moi …_

_- Lucius … il faut manger même on a pas faim, ça fait longtemps qu'on est là …_

_- D'accord, ce que tu veux alors._

_- Du chocolat pour moi aussi alors._ J'ajoute.

Il acquiesce et sort de la chambre.

_- C'est normal que ça soit si long ? _Demande Draco

_- Oui … ça a été très long pour toi aussi. Répond son père._

_- Et ça c'est bien passé pour moi … donc ça va …_

_- Oui …_

Severus revient au bout d'un quart d'heure avec des tablettes de chocolat dans les mains, il en tend une à chacun d'entre nous.

J'ouvre la mienne et mord dedans, sans grande envie.

Draco regarde la sienne, posée sur ses jambes, mais n'y touche pas.

_- Mange Dray …_

_- Pas faim …_

_- Moi non plus … mais il le faut …_

_- Non …_

_- Tiens …_

Je tend la mienne vers lui. Il me regarde de ses grands yeux tristes, prend ma main dans la sienne et mord dans la tablette.

Il mâchouille et avale difficilement.

A cet instant, une infirmière entre dans la chambre.

Son visage n'est pas bon signe …

_- Non non non …_ murmure Draco en fermant les yeux et en attrapant ma main. Il enlace ses doigts aux miens.

_- Il y a eu quelques complications pendant l'intervention pas très importantes cependant mais … Elle était faible physiquement et comme elle a perdu les eaux prématurément, son corps n'a pas supporté l'accouchement. La petite est en soin intensif pour prématurés mais elle va s'en sortir. Je suis désolé pour votre femme … On a fait tout notre possible mais elle était vraiment trop faible …_

Draco broie mes doigts entre les siens alors qu'une boule se forme dans ma gorge empêchant l'air de passer. Il ne tente même pas de se retenir et fond en sanglot alors que je le serre contre moi.

Severus à l'air d'être sous le choc, tellement qu'il ne réagit presque pas. Lucius lui, c'est indescriptible, il a la bouche ouverte, avec des difficultés pour respirer, son corps est secoué de tremblements et de sanglots refoulés.

C'est le moment qu'on redoutait, celui qu'on savait qui allait arrivé, mais qui nous fout une grande baffe en plein face. Le moment où on réalise que ce à quoi on pensait depuis plusieurs heures est arrivé.

Une bulle nous enveloppe, on est dans le vide, un vide autant extérieur qu'intérieur. Le temps qui avait ralenti au maximum s'est arrêté.

_- Vous … vous voulez voir la petite ? Et il faut lui donner un nom …_

_- Sacy … _Murmure Lucius

_- Sacy ?_

_- Son prénom. C'est Cissa à l'envers._

_- C'est très jolie Lucius._ Confirme Severus qui à l'air d'atterrir sur Terre.

_- Suivez moi si vous voulez la voir._

Les deux hommes se lèvent et je regarde Draco qui peine à se calmer.

_- Viens Dray … viens avec moi …_ Je murmure

Il se lève et se tient à moi pour marcher sans tomber. Nous suivons l'infirmière dans un dédale de couloirs blancs jusqu'aux soins pour nouveaux nés. La nurserie est pleine de bébés en pleine forme. Dormant, gazouillant ou pleurant.

La petite Sacy est dans une sorte de boîte transparente, un tube dans la gorge, la bouche scotchée. Des tubes dans les bras aussi. Elle est minuscule. Toute pâle, les yeux fermés, de fins cheveux blancs sur la tête. Ses membres sont aussi minuscule, j'ai du mal à me dire qu'elle est vraiment vivante …

Lucius respire profondément en la voyant, la douleur se lit sur son visage et dans ses yeux, il s'assoie à côté de la boîte et met sa mains dans le compartiment et il lui prend la main entre son pouce et son index, sa main fait à peine une phalange de ses grand doigts.

Severus la regarde, une main sur l'épaule de Lucius. Draco, toujours dans mes bras, la regarde avec des yeux laissant toujours couler ses larmes.

Elle doit rester quelques jours ici, pour être sûr de pouvoir tenir le coup …

Pendant trois jours, on est resté au manoir avec Lucius, et on venait tout les jours ici pour voir Sacy. Severus a prévenu Dumbledore de la raison de notre absence et il a accepter qu'on reste avec Lucius.

C'est extrêmement dur à vivre … mais pour moi, ce n'est rien comparé à ce que vivent Draco et Lucius … Ils sont dans un état pitoyable … ça me fait trop de mal de les voir ainsi.

Autant, Draco dort la nuit, je le lui laisse pas le choix, mais Lucius, lui, ne dort pas. Il mange à peine, il ne parle pas. Il reste sans bouger sur son fauteuil au manoir, ou sans bouger, à regarder Sacy en lui tenant sa petite main à l'hôpital.

Draco pleure beaucoup. Il ne parle presque pas, mais il pleure. Je suis toujours avec lui. Je suis incapable de le laisser tout seul, j'ai trop peur pour lui. Il me semble si fragile. Lucius aussi, presque autant que Sacy. J'ai plus mal pour eux que pour moi.

Le pire ? C'est qu'elle le savait. Elle devait le sentir, puisqu'elle nous a fait ses adieux. C'est peut être une chance, finalement, qu'on ait pu lui dire au revoir …

Hier, je suis resté près de Sacy pendant que Draco, Lucius et Severus ont été à la morgue … pour voir le corps une dernière fois. Mais Draco n'est pas rentré dans la pièce, il préférait garder l'image de sa mère vivant. Et il a eu raison, je pense. Je suis du même avis …

Mourir en donnant la vie, c'est comme se sacrifier pour qu'un autre personne vive. Je me demande ce que ça fait... Je me demande s'ils lui ont dit, c'est vous ou elle, vous devez choisir. Et elle aurait répondu qu'elle préfère faire vivre sa fille.

Être face à ce choix … c'est important. C'est la preuve d'un cœur immense... le cœur qu'elle avait. Elle qui m'a presque adopté pendant 5 ans … Une seconde mère pour moi …

Ça fait une semaine, Sacy s'est bien développée, elle a eu encore quelques complications, mais c'est une battante, elle s'en sort bien. Et normalement, si tout va bien pendant la journée, ce soir, on peut la ramener au manoir.

J'ai été avec Severus acheter des vêtements pour elle. Draco et Lucius n'étaient pas vraiment d'humeur … ça se comprend. On a un peu discuté et je m'entends plutôt bien avec lui. Il peut être d'une très agréable compagnie. Même dans ces temps douloureux.

Vous avez toutes les affaires qu'il faut ? Vêtements, lit, table à langer, poussette, cosy, biberon etc … ? Demande une nurse.

_- Oui, on a tout au manoir._

_- Vous avez d'autre vêtements ici ?_

_- Oui on a ça … _dis-je en montrant une grenouillère verte pâle et blanche.

_- C'est parfait._

Il attrape la petite de sa boite blanche et la pose sur une table à langer.

_- Vous pouvez la changer …_ dit-elle à Lucius.

_- Oh … Euh … d'accord …_

Il s'approche un peu hésitant et commence à lui enlever son body.

_- Je … je vais pas la casser hein ?_

_- Non, ne vous en faite pas, elle est solide. Faut pas hésiter, c'est du caoutchouc._

_- Oh, euh … D'accord … Je n'ai plus l'habitude …_

_- Vous avez eu un autre enfant ?_

_- Oui. Ici présent … ça se voit un minimum …_

Oh, le sarcasme, le retour … C'est bon signe.

La nurse regarde Draco et ajoute mal à l'aise

_- Oh, oui, en effet …_

Lucius arrive à lui enfiler la grenouillère alors qu'elle gazouille gentiment en remuant les bras et les jambes. Elle a enfin ouvert les yeux, de grands et magnifiques yeux bleus. Comme sa mère...

_- On peut transplaner avec elle ? _Je demande

_- Oui, pas de problème, elle est trop petite pour le ressentir si vous la coller bien à vous._

_- D'accord, merci._ Répond Lucius.

_- Bien, bon retour alors. Au revoir._ Dit-elle en sortant de la chambre

_- Merci, au revoir._

On emballe les dernières affaires et on sort pour transplaner au manoir. Manoir beaucoup trop désert d'ailleurs …

Sa chambre est adorable, brune claire et blanche avec des décorations vertes pâles.

Sacy gazouille dans les bras de Draco, il a ce regard si doux sur elle, c'est vraiment attendrissant ! Lucius et Severus terminent de solidifier le lit.

_- Gazou Sacy …_

Elle le fixe de ses grands yeux bleus.

_- Comme tu es belle …_ Murmure t-il

_- Les garçons vous dormez ici cette nuit ?_

_- Je pense que si on dort ici, on ne sera pas à l'heure en cours …_ Je réponds.

_- D'accord. Vous pourrez prendre la poudre de cheminette après le repas._

Le repas est bon, mais un peu fade. Il faut dire que depuis … enfin, depuis, la nourriture semble ne plus avoir de goût …

_- Draco, mange un peu_. Le réprimande Lucius.

_- Non, c'est bon, je lui donne à manger …_

_- Mange Dray, on ira pas piquer dans les cuisines cette nuit même si tu as faim._

_- Bon …_

_- Je la prends._

Je tend les bras et installe la petite sur mes genoux, inclinée et je lui donne le biberon. Elle tète rapidement en fixant ses yeux dans les miens. C'est plutôt hypnotisant, elle a à peine une semaine mais son regard est si profond, si expressif … C'est perturbant aussi.

Elle termine vite son biberon et c'est l'heure pour nous de repartir …

On enlace les deux hommes longuement. On a pas envie de partir … Pas envie de quitter ce pseudo cocon qu'on s'est formé pendant cette semaine … C'est surtout pour Draco que c'est dur cette fois …

_- Draco !_ Hurle Blaise alors qu'on entre dans la salle commune. Il lui saute dessus et le serre dans ses bras comme un dératé.

_- Blaise … m'é … touf' … pas …_

_- Oh … Désolé !_ Ajoute t-il. _Tu nous as tellement manqué ! Comment tu te sens ?_

_- Ben tu sais … _

_- Oui …_

_- Ryan !_

Je tourne la tête et voilà Théo qui sort de la douche, en serviette blanche et les cheveux dégoulinant. Je lui souris, il y répond et vient me faire un câlin. C'est dingue, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte là bas, mais ils m'ont vraiment manqué.

_- Comment elle est la petite ?_ Demande Théo. Il a deviné qu'il fallait mieux parler d'elle plutôt que de Cissa.

_- Elle est adorable, elle s'appelle Sacy et elle est parfaite !_

_- Tu m'étonne qu'elle doit être parfaite à tes yeux ! Ryan, t'en pense quoi ?_

_- Il a raison, elle est magnifique et super mignonne elle fait déjà des sourires._

_- Oh ! Déjà ? _

_- Ouais ! Intelligente la miss hein ?_

On se mit à rigoler comme avant. La soirée se passa sans incidents et on alla se coucher.

C'est seulement à ce moment que Draco se laissa aller. Il pleure silencieusement dans mes bras, trempant mon cou de larmes chaudes.

Cependant, la fatigue revint rapidement et il s'endormit. Le lendemain fût un peu plus compliqué à cause d'Antoine …

Il était dans le hall devant la grande salle et il nous attendait. Enfin non, il attendait Draco.

_- Oh Draco !_ Chouine t-il. Comme tu m'as manqué !

_- Oui … _

_- Je t'ai pas manqué ?_

_- Si si …_

Je vois bien que Draco est mal à l'aise. Pourquoi ? Ça je ne sais pas … C'est vrai, il devrait être content de le retrouver … Alors pourquoi ne l'est-il pas ?

C'est une question qui me trotte dans la tête pendant tout le petit déjeuner, et pendant même toute la journée, Draco n'avait toujours pas l'air content de le revoir. Je pense que je lui demanderai ce soir …

_To be continued …_

_Je m'excuse comme pas possible pour ce retard énorme ! J'ai vraiment pas eu le temps d'écrire avec le bac blanc de Français. Et avec le vrai bac et la fin du trimestre qui approche, avec bien sûr, plein de devoirs ... Je vais avoir encore un peu de mal. Mais ça va très vite s'arranger et je pourrais de nouveau écrire normalement._

_J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop ..._

_Je suis pas vraiment contente de ce chapitre, j'aurai aimé le faire un peu mieux, mais je voulais vraiment poster ... _

_J'espère que ça va quand même ^^_

_Je vous embrasse, merci à tout ceux qui me suivent malgré ma "ponctualité ..." =S_

_Low ! 3  
_


End file.
